Miss Trinket and a Mr Abernathy
by TheDodoBird
Summary: "You have to start somewhere..." Beginning with Effie Trinket's first year as escort, a story of how Effie and Haymitch became unlikely friends and more ... R/R is greatly appreciated! And as of 2 June 2012 - this story's been completed! I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

You had to start somewhere.

At least, that's what Effie Trinket kept repeating in her head as the train zoomed along the railed towards District 12.

Did she think she deserved a better District? Well, of course. But at least she was an escort. At least she had gotten the job. It was an honor after all.

For years she had watched the Games - as a child with her family and as she grew with friends at parties. She watched them place bets, pick favorites, then nurse their glorious hangovers when it was all finished. While Effie never bet, she loved going to the parties, quarreling over favorites with friends. They always felt so disappointed when it all ended - even though they knew it would be only a year until they could start the party again.

This was different though. No parties, no quarrels. She was part of the Games now. And she was rather envied among her friends for landing the job. It's because you're so peppy, they said. It's because you're so fashionable. That's what they needed! And as far as they knew they were right.

Effie herself knew though that the process was grueling - interview after interview. It was a dream job - Effie had to work for it. Maybe it was her peppiness or the bright pink dress that made her stand out - then again, she had been given District 12 when District 2 was also looking for a new escort.

You're fashionable, but not glamorous, one friend said to her. It's because you're tiny. Even in heels, the career tributes from District 2 would outshine you.

Maybe, thought Effie.

But in the end, she did get District 12.

You had to start somewhere. And if she was tiny, she was tiny. If she was peppy, she'd keep being peppy. She'd work her way up the ladder eventually. She couldn't complain, anyway, she did get a whole team of stylists, eager to prep her for her first Reaping.

As they pinned up her strawberry locks to place a blue curled wig on her, Effie began reading over the ceremony. She had it memorized by now, but still. She wanted to get every word right.

Everyone would be watching.

She winced when someone started applying the false nails. She didn't know why this always made her wince - possibly knowing that getting them off later that night would be a pain. Fashion was always worth it though.

Purple lipstick, violet dress, gold heels that matched the small hat that sat cocked to the side on her wig. When she first looked in the mirror she realized that she was indeed rather small - but the fashion made up for it. It always did.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor …" she whispered under her breath, reaching the end of the ceremony transcript. Putting it aside, she went to the window and leaned on the sill.

The train was slowing down now.

Effie had never seen another District in her life, save what they showed on television. And she had never left the Capitol.

All such very big moments - overshadowed by the even bigger one. The Reaping.

"You'll need to introduce yourself to Mr. Abernathy," she had been told back at the Capitol. "He's the only victor from District Twelve and he'll be the tributes' mentor."

Effie remembered trying to search her memory - trying to remember when District Twelve won.

"It was during the Second Quarter Quell. We can have it replayed for you, if you'd like."

Effie decided against it. She didn't know why the thought wasn't appealing or why she said 'no' so quickly - but she did. And no one seemed bothered by it - they moved onto the next topic.

Now, Effie wished she had watched some. She could only remember little bits of the Second Quarter Quell. She also remembered she had gotten particularly ill on a new drink that the Capitol had put out in its honor. She didn't remember at all what Mr. Abernathy looked like - then of course. She supposed he looked different now, anyway.

The train barely gave a jolt when it stopped in the station at District Twelve. The sun outside was bright - Effie squinted in it and took her parasol, waiting for the door to open. When it did, she stuck her parasol out first and opened it so, as she stepped out from the train, she would step into it's shade.

Well, she thought. The train station was lacking.

In … many ways.

Peacekeepers were bustling about her. She gripped the clipboard she held tight to her chest as she looked around more. Everything was so … dark. So … sad? She couldn't describe it. She shook it off, though, and put on a smile as a man made his way towards her.

"Mr. Abernathy?" Effie asked, extending her hand.

"No. No, I'm sorry. I'm Mayor Undersee." He shook her hand anyway and put on a false smile that she mistook as genuine.

"Oh, pardon me. I am so sorry. I should have known. I'm Effie Trinket."

"You're new," he said.

"Yes, but I've been over the ceremony at least a hundred times since I was given this job. I'm certain I'll do just fine."

The Mayor nodded. He thought she was a stupid creature, a brainwashed one with a blue wig. He patted the hand he was shaking like he would that of a child.

"I assume you will want to meet Haymitch then."

"I was told to introduce myself, yes."

"Good luck with that."

Effie looked confused.

"We're setting up for the - um - ceremony. You may want to try and get him there yourself."

Effie nodded. "All right. Where would I find him, if you'd be so very lovely to tell me?"

"Victors' Village. I'll just have the Peacekeepers take you."

He knew it was a bit cruel to send her right into Haymitch's den. Then again, he knew it was hardly revenge for what she would be doing in only a matter of hours. Watching her walk off with the Peacekeepers, Mayor Undersee turned to walk home - just to stop off before anything official. Sometimes reminding himself that his daughter was only three - only three - made the days pass easier.

Effie was surprised at the amount of dirt that had already come to rest on her heels. She tripped a few times on potholes - catching herself and blushing, apologizing for her clumsiness. She had tried to take in the view around her but found it easier to only look ahead.

The houses … the people … either she was looking at poverty or poverty was looking and scowling back at her. She didn't understand. She hadn't done anything. And who knew? Perhaps they would win this year! They had a new escort after all!

Victors' Village was just ahead. Effie was glad that, at least, there were less places to trip as they passed empty house after empty house.

"He'll be in there," one of the Peacekeepers said as they came to a stop at one of them.

"Of course," said Effie. "Thank you so very much."

She walked towards the house and, in the reflection of the front windows, saw that the Peacekeepers had stayed. She didn't see any reason for it. Mr. Abernathy was probably more than capable of showing her where she needed to go next.

Then again, she wasn't about to be rude and tell them what to do.

She stepped up onto the porch and knocked on the door politely.

No one answered.

Thinking it over, she knocked again - knowing it could be rude. He could be hurrying to answer it - she could have caught him at a bad time.

But when he didn't answer for the second time, Effie started to worry. Schedule. Schedule schedule schedule. Was he already waiting where they held the ceremony?

Against her better judgment, she knocked for a third time, only to find that - as she had knocked a little harder - the door was open. She was startled. She looked back at the Peacekeepers, who seemed to be having a delightful conversation. They were laughing about something.

Effie turned back to the door and slowly pushed it open. She dreaded having to enter the house uninvited, but at this point - and this time - it was necessary. That's how she reasoned it in her head.

"Mr. Abernathy?" Effie said, trying not to shout. "I'm sorry I've just walked in but … Mr. Abernathy?"

Effie jumped - her foot had hit something. She looked down and saw an empty whiskey bottle at the tip of her heel. There were several bottles actually - scattered around the hall. One or two had been broken - some had collected dust.

"Mr -" Before Effie could get out the words, the floor creaked behind her. She turned around in surprise and found a man standing before her, pointing at her with a rather large knife in one hand. And a glass of whiskey in the other.

"What the hell are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you for the lovely reviews! I hope to do a chapter a day (or every other day, depending on my own workload, but I'll make a note if there is an expected delay longer than that) - thank you so very much for reading! I hope you'll continue to enjoy! As always, comments are very welcome and very helpful! Thank you!_**

* * *

><p>Effie let out a small shriek but covered her mouth instantly. The Peacekeepers were still outside and suddenly she had a feeling they had been laughing at her.<p>

"Mr. Abernathy?" she asked, holding up her hands as if she was surrendering.

"What do you want?"

"I - I'm sorry to have just walked into your house but the door -"

"Yeah, it was kinda rude of you, wasn't it? I'm guessing by this …" he traced her silhouette in the air with his knife. "This … fashion … you're from the Capitol?"

"Yes. Yes, and I'm sorry. I am. I didn't know -"

"What does the Capitol want?"

Effie opened and shut her mouth a few times. Didn't he know what day it was?

"I'm the new escort for District Twelve," she said, trying to keep her voice even though the knife was making her nervous. "If you'd lower the knife -"

"Nah."

"There are Peacekeepers outside, you know. I could scream."

He shrugged and sipped his whiskey. "You are the one, though, that came in uninvited aren't you? So … seeing as you're trespassing -"

"The Reaping," Effie said quickly. "You need to come to the Reaping."

The man laughed. "Oh. Is that what today is?"

"How long have you been drinking?"

"How long have you been alive?"

Effie tried to calm herself. This was not a good situation and the Capitol had not at all mentioned that Haymitch Abernathy was a drunk. She imagined someone would have mentioned it.

Or they'd think it was funny for her to find out.

On her own.

Like the Peacekeepers outside.

Effie felt a pit in her stomach. She could imagine everyone back at the Capitol laughing at her. How stupid could she be? Didn't she know what to expect?

Make the best out of the situation, she said to herself. Don't let them see weakness. And don't let this man think he's can walk all over you.

"You need to be at the Reaping, Mr. Abernathy. You will be the mentor -"

"Yeah. Yeah, I know. And I'll be on the train. For the booze."

Effie tried to keep her anger inside. "Mr. Abernathy -"

"Did anyone tell you that you have the most annoying voice imaginable? Seriously, sweetheart. Get out of my house. Go pick kids fresh for the killing. I'll … appear at some point."

"The schedule -"

"I don't follow those."

"But -"

"I think I asked you to leave."

Effie clutched her clipboard tighter. Fine. She would leave. She didn't quite know what she'd do if he didn't show up … whenever he decided to show up. But she'd figure something out.

They wouldn't laugh at her.

"Did you find Haymitch?" one of the Peacekeepers asked her when she came walking out of the door. He poorly hid his laughter.

"Yes," Effie said quite earnestly. "And he'll be coming along shortly to the Reaping."

* * *

><p>She kept herself as composed as she could as time ticked by. He still wasn't there yet. Effie watched as the Mayor made his addresses to the crowd. She saw the seat that should be Mr. Abernathy's just empty - as if it was mocking her. They could see it at home, back in the Capitol. She knew they could.<p>

Oh no.

Don't cry, Effie said to herself. Don't cry. Think about your make-up. Think about this opportunity. Think about this honor.

No, no, no. Don't cry.

Effie bit her lip hard then felt someone brush by her rather roughly. She looked up and saw Mr. Abernathy stumbling out behind the Mayor and feeling his way towards his empty seat.

The relief that flooded her was indescribable at that moment. Even if he was late. Even if she was sure everyone at home had seen him stumble onto that stage drunk.

But he was there.

And soon, she was stepping out herself.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Again, thank you for the wonderful reviews and favorites! I hope I can continue to entertain you with my little story! Thank you!**_

* * *

><p>Years after her first Reaping, Effie would say that she couldn't remember some of it. When she stepped out, when she stepped to the microphone, before she said a word, she saw them all. All of the children. They were looking at her with absolute fear in their eyes. Fear she had never seen before. At first she couldn't speak.<p>

But she saw herself being filmed, her face projected on the large screens. She forced a smile and went onward calling one girl - a fifteen-year-old - and one boy - a fourteen-year-old.

From the safety of the Capitol, she could never see how they trembled up close. Or how they hid their own tears.

As tradition, she had them shake hands and then brought them away from the crowd where the Peacekeepers split them up to have their goodbyes.

From inside the Mayor's, she watched the crowd disperse – children being hugged tight by their parents. Some now crying. Others still pale with shock. Effie felt her chest tightening.

"And how did that feel?"

Effie turned and saw Mr. Abernathy walking to her - a bit unsteadily, she could tell. She tried quickly to collect herself.

Effie didn't answer but instead said, "Thank you for coming."

"I have to. Every year. Don't I?"

Effie would have answered, but she was cut off by someone telling her the car was ready and she ought to meet their tributes there. She glanced back at Mr. Abernathy, who was watching her closely.

She wondered if he realized that yes, she was actually the new escort. She really didn't know how drunk he was, after all.

The girl's name was Mary. The boy was Mick. They didn't say much to her but let her go on and on about what they would expect in the next two weeks. And when they saw the train - their eyes glazed over. She smiled when they went straight to the food, gorging themselves on sweets.

That was normal for children, she thought. They ought to have their fun.

At the same time, though, Effie couldn't help feeling that tightening in her chest again.

"This train moves so fast," Effie said to them, ushering them to chairs. "You wouldn't know it! You two make yourselves ever so comfortable and I'll just fetch Mr. Abernathy."

Effie worked off the assumption he'd be in the bar car. She hadn't given up yet. She'd get him to do … something other than drink. But she heard the boy whisper something about a 'drunk' and the girl start softly crying.

More determined, Effie walked on to the bar car where Mr. Abernathy was already pouring his second drink. She cleared her throat, but he didn't look at her. She tried again, but he only took a sip of his drink.

"I really do think -" she started, but he held up his hand to stop her.

"No. Not that voice."

"Mr. Abernathy -"

"My god you're worse than the last one …" He finished off his drink and walked towards her, finally looking at her but sizing her up. "And stop with this 'Mr. Abernathy' crap. My name is Haymitch."

Effie didn't know if it would be appropriate to use his first name already seeing as they had only met today - and not under the best circumstances - but she'd try if it meant he'd listen.

"Haymitch -"

"Who are you? Yeah, the new escort - I know that. What's your name?"

Well, at least that was appropriate. "Effie. Effie Trinket."

"Are you kidding me? That's your name?" Haymitch chuckled to himself. "I definitely need another drink."

"Haymitch, I don't think -"

"You'll learn soon enough - what was it? Effie. Effie. You'll learn soon enough it isn't worth the energy you put into it. And it's better to start drinking now."

"You won't even -"

"Sweetheart, there isn't a point."

"They'll need sponsors -"

"They're not going to get them."

"You could -"

"They'll be dead before they'd need some sponsor sending them things."

"You don't -"

"Know that? Is that what you were going to say? That I don't know that? Last time I checked - this was only your first day, wasn't it?"

Effie felt her face flush under her make-up. "Yes, but -"

"Then let me drink in peace … Effie." He spat out her name at the end of the sentence and went back to fill his glass.

"But I don't know what to do," Effie said quickly, before he could interrupt.

"Then make something up, if it'll make you feel better."

Effie felt a little lightheaded. Make something up? Didn't he care? How couldn't you care? They were just … children.

Effie tried to gather her thoughts. Without another word she left the bar car and made her way back to the tributes. She observed them through the window of the car first – the girl still crying and the boy trying to comfort her.

Would it be like this every year? It was only her first …

And something inside of her, something that twisted her stomach answered, 'yes.'


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm absolutely blown away by the lovely reviews I've received! Thank you all so very very much! I'm particularly humbled by those commenting on my writing - I've been working on my own stuff for a while (now in tandem with this story) and I tried to use the same narrative voice here to see how people responded. I must be doing something right! Thank you so very very much! I cannot say it enough!**_

* * *

><p>Effie was not going to give up. On the tributes. Or on Haymitch.<p>

But the children came first. Haymitch would be another battle.

Sitting on her bed that evening on the train, Effie re-watched the Reaping ceremonies as she brushed her hair. Her fingers were still pink from having soaked them to remove her nails. Her face was still red from scrubbing off the make-up. Her eyes were glued to the screen.

The tributes from Districts One and Two were what was expected - they were careers, they were prepared. Three this year as well looked lucky in their picks. Four and Six both had a twelve-year-old in their pairs. Five managed to pull two eighteen-year-olds, though the boy looked so frail and bloodless that Effie couldn't help blinking away tears.

Never would she have cried before. No. She would be sitting at a posh bar wearing a new dress, thanking some man for buying her a drink as they sat around and commented shallowly on that year's crop of tributes.

Tributes.

Not children.

But Effie had stood before them now. Not on screen - in person. She saw the children of District Twelve clutching hands, shivering in fear. The boy from five - she didn't have to be near him to know that the same fear was in his eyes. That when he shook the girl's hand, his palm was clammy and his pulse racing.

Not tributes.

Children.

Effie had to force herself to watch the rest of the ceremonies.

Seven, Eight, and Nine went by in a blur. Ten made her wince - knowing they were close to her own ceremony in Twelve. The broadcast from Eleven then came up and Effie turned off the television.

She wouldn't watch herself.

She couldn't watch herself.

Her hands shaking, she took the remote and turned the television back on, quick to switch the channel. They were broadcasting highlights from last year's Games with the usual commentary over them.

At first, Effie was going to turn it off - feeling sick at the thought that she used to enjoy this. But then Haymitch's words began to nag at her … make something up.

No.

She wouldn't make something up.

She was going to give these two children her best shot.

Reaching across her bed and going into the nightstand, Effie pulled out her clipboard and flicked through the pages clamped on until she found a blank sheet. She slipped the pen out from under the clip and started to make notes.

This wasn't at all in the job description. And Effie imagined that doing Haymitch's job could land her in trouble. Then again, she could only do so much.

She couldn't secure sponsors.

She couldn't tell those children what it was like in the arena.

All she could do was study these flashes of film and hope to see something of use. Anything. A piece of advice. Some … tactic.

Something …

Anything …

* * *

><p>Effie got very little sleep that night - but still managed to wake up, have her make-up caked on and wig set right. She managed to act herself - bubbly, peppy, and happy even though she felt exhausted.<p>

Haymitch surprisingly came to breakfast - though he had nothing to say to the two tributes, who were again eating as though they had never seen food before. And when they arrived in the Capitol, their eyes were wide with wonder - staring at everything around them to the point where Effie had to gently move them along.

"Remember," she said before allowing the stylists to whisk them away. "Smile ever so much. Wave to the crowd. You'll do just fine - I am very sure of it."

The girl Mary managed to smile a little before she and the boy Mick were led away.

"They're going to dress them up as coal miners," Haymitch said. "They do it every year. It's shit."

Effie didn't bother looking behind her. She could smell the alcohol on him to know he was close enough.

"Well!" Effie turned on her heel. "At least they won't be dressed as … fish!"

It wasn't the best comeback, especially with the hesitation - but it was true enough. At least living in the Capitol had taught her that much. The fish costumes were never very popular. Though, the coal miner costume didn't win votes either.

"Effie! Effie! Oh my god, look at you!"

Effie felt her heart stop at the sound of District Three's escort Hyacinth's voice. She turned back around and saw a haze of a bluish purple coming towards her. A tall woman, slender and wearing silver heels. Her skin had been dyed that strange violet color before they had all left the Capitol for their Districts.

Effie was waiting for her to comment on how tired she looked.

Or how sorry she was about … well, she was sure Hyacinth would find something to nit pick at.

Instead, the purple woman said, "You look a dream! Who's been doing your clothing?"

Effie felt a bit of relief. She answered the question with her usual perky grin, but still clutched her clipboard tight to her chest.

Hyacinth went on and on about this and that - how awful it was in Three but how worse it must have been in Twelve. She would causally pet Effie's cheek, tap her nose, too, if she was making a point.

"I watched your Reaping - it went so well! I remember one year where the escort got so flustered by the cameras that they had trouble picking out a name! Oh - we laughed! But you're finding the job to your liking?"

Effie nodded. "Yes. Very much. I know it's only just started though."

Hyacinth let out a small laugh. "Perhaps for me. But - dear - you know that your job will be over in two weeks. Tributes from Twelve hardly last. Especially in the past few years. You know that, dear. You do." Her voice became singsongy with those final words.

Effie didn't know how reply - she didn't know whether to smile or think of a witty retort.

"I -"

She began to smell the alcohol again. Haymitch was close - he was leaning over her shoulder just slightly, looking at her clipboard. He seemed about to grab it when Hyacinth finally noticed him - or rather, acknowledged him. She had put off that for long enough.

"Mr. Abernathy."

Haymitch looked her over. He couldn't remember her name. He didn't really care to know it.

"You," he said with a nod of his head. He then walked off, likely to find himself a drink.

Hyacinth shook her head. "I imagine that he hasn't been the easiest to work with. I've heard quite the stories."

Yes, thought Effie. You must have. But you never told me.

"We have our differences, of course," said Effie, still with a grin. "But I've been nothing but professional."

Hyacinth smiled, patting Effie's cheek again. "You poor thing."

* * *

><p>Effie was in a rage. She kept a thick smile plastered on her face, but in her mind she was running a string of curses about Hyacinth and patronizing and … fish. Why fish? Oh never mind. Hyacinth had always had that way to her, of course. She was that way with everyone. Effie had never been fond of her, but, with her nerves on end, today she couldn't tolerate her.<p>

Focus, Effie. Focus.

The tributes were going to be presented soon. She needed to take her seat.

Just as she was about to enter her row - the sound of the crowd around her deafening - she paused. Haymitch was already there in his seat. Drink in hand, of course. But she hadn't expected it. It wasn't like the Reaping. He didn't have to be there.

Effie took her place beside him.

"It won't help," he said.

"What won't help?"

Haymitch tapped the back of her clipboard with his knuckle.

"You have no idea what to expect. Nothing you or I can do will help those kids. The sooner you realize it, the better. You can get back to your normal life soon enough, princess. Dye your skin some stupid color." He sipped his drink. "Blue maybe."

"At least I can say I tried."

Haymitch leaned in, close to her ear. "And who will that matter to?"

Effie didn't have a moment to answer. The crowd grew louder, the music swelled, and soon the tributes from District One were riding out before them.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Again, thank you for all of you views and reviews - they're always very much appreciated!**_

* * *

><p>Effie wasn't surprised to see that District Twelve had indeed been dressed as coal miners - complete with soot on their cheeks to look endearing. She kept up her mood, though, even when showing Mick and Mary to wear they would be staying still dressed in their sorry costumes. Again, their eyes gleamed with wonder at the new space around them - the decadence, the extreme. Effie was so used to it, for a moment she forgot why the two children were there and found herself actually smiling.<p>

When the reality of the situation came back to her though, the smile disappeared, though she kept her voice high and cheery.

"You ought to make yourselves comfortable," she said. "You'll be able to wash and get out of your outfits then have a lovely dinner. You both are doing so well!"

Her hand was about to rest on Mary's shoulder, but she stopped herself. Effie pulled her hand back and put on another forced smile as she pointed the way to their rooms.

She glanced back at Haymitch, who was already fixing himself another drink. He was probably giddy to see the bar setup. It was probably what he waited for every year.

Effie knew she shouldn't think so poorly of Haymitch. It was just … she couldn't help it. He was no help. He was just as the boy Mick had said. A drunk.

Haymitch must have felt her eyes on him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Effie hurried away to ready herself for dinner. She could do with a few touch-ups.

* * *

><p>"The next two weeks will be very important," Effie said to Mary and Mick as they filled their plates. "You'll receive training for the arena. You'll figure out what your strengths are - maybe you can really impress them!"<p>

Mick glanced at Mary then said, "I know how to - um - sew. My mom helps out the neighbors with laundry."

Effie nodded emphatically - she was sure that was something to work with. She wanted to at least give them hope and at least one person who supported them.

"I just take care of my brothers," Mary said quietly. "My mom died years ago. I'm … I was the only girl."

"I'm sure playing with your brother's has made you quite strong," Effie said, though she could hear Mary's voice still in her head switching 'am' to 'was.' They already knew they were dead.

"Pay attention to your training," Effie said. "Then make a wonderful impression during your interviews and I'm sure Haymitch will be able to find you sponsors."

Haymitch was at the head of the table - he hadn't been listening to a word that was being said, but he perked up at his name.

"What did you just say?" Haymitch asked, raising his glass to his lips. "Sponsors?"

"Yes," Effie said. "Sponsors. I can't secure them. That's up to you."

"Princess, I've never been able to get a tribute sponsors. No one wants to give money to a worthless cause."

"Haymitch!"

"It's true," said Haymitch, looking over at the two children. "It's sad. But it's true. And they know it better than you, Effie."

Mary and Mick were watching Effie across the table. She took a breath and smiled though it hurt.

"Haymitch has just had too much to drink," she said to them. "Why don't you two get some rest? You'll have a very tiring day tomorrow, I'm sure."

It was clear that Mary and Mick were more than happy to leave the table. The flush of excitement had left their cheeks - pale and ghostly and retreated to their rooms. Effie waited until she heard both doors shut in the distance.

"It's bad enough that you say things so rudely to me," she began. "But to say something like that in front of children -"

"I'll stop you right there, sweetheart. They aren't children anymore. They are pieces of meat for the Capitol. They knew that the moment you called their pretty little names. Don't you think it's better for them to realize that there is no hope rather than fill their heads with ideas that they'll be going home? They won't be going home. That's the reality. Welcome to it."

Effie threw her napkin on the table.

She was not going to admit that Haymitch was right.

"You could at least try," she said - though it felt like she had already said it a hundred times before.

"I'll give you this though!" he shouted at her for she was already heading to her own bedroom. "You're giving it a better try than the gal before you!"

Effie slammed the door to her room.

Finally letting her tears out, she ripped the papers from her clipboard - knowing they were useless. Knowing Haymitch was right. What good would they do?

'Be careful of swords.'

'Don't pick a fight.'

Was she stupid?

Pulling off her wig, Effie frantically started the process of undressing. She scrubbed her face hard - harder until it felt even redder than usual. Clutching the sides of her sink, she cried.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

This wasn't how they told her it was.

This was the job everyone wanted - even District Twelve. This was the job that made people like Hyacinth ascend the social ladder just by smiling, by looking pretty, by wearing the latest fashions. By … being numb.

And that was it, Effie realized. That was how Hyacinth was able to be an escort. The piles of make-up, the extreme fashion - all of it - it was all just a distraction from what was really happening. And no one was going to tell you how it actually felt because no one would ever want to admit it.

Effie felt dizzy. She reached for the toilet and sat on the seat, wiping her eyes.

She never saw an escort complain, though. She had never heard of it.

People knew the escorts.

They admired them.

Just as they admired the Games …

* * *

><p>The next morning, Effie with her now trademark peppy attitude sent Mary and Mick along to their first training session. She heard Haymitch let out a burp behind her, but she ignored him. Instead, she looked at her schedule for the day and committed herself to it - checking things off one by one.<p>

And that was how the two weeks passed. Checked-off on a clipboard. Effie kept a positive attitude with Mary and Mick, listening to how their days went while Haymitch only filled his glass over and over. She tried - once in a while at least - to include him in the conversation.

"Wouldn't that be handy, Haymitch?"

He'd shrug.

"Don't you think that's wonderful, Haymitch?"

He'd drink.

When it came time to send Mary and Mick to the arena, Effie felt as though her nerves would collapse. So badly did she want to hold their hands - hug them - kiss their cheeks - tell them it would be okay when she knew it wouldn't.

The stylists seemed to hurry them out of the apartment so quickly that Effie could barely remember any goodbyes. She stood for quite a while, staring at the shut door - knowing that those two children had been sent to their deaths.

She held the clipboard tighter to her chest and backed away, turning to the television screen that was now broadcasting shots of the crowds around the Capitol, waiting for the Games to begin.

Effie stared at the screen as she had stared at the door … but then she shut her eyes.

A voice echoed through the apartment:

Five … four … three … two … one.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I am really so very grateful for the fantastic reviews and all the hits/favorites this story has been getting! Thank you very very much! I hope you keep enjoying this little story!_**

* * *

><p>Effie found herself staring at the screen. It had all happened so quickly. And there was nothing she could do. Both tributes from District Twelve were dead. Dead before even an hour had passed in the bloodbath at the cornucopia. It was strange to have only seen them hours before. To have almost touched them.<p>

She watched the Games all of her life but had never thought knowing the tributes would make such a difference.

She felt sick.

She felt sad.

She could only stare at the screen so no one would see what she was thinking. Not that there was anyone to see her cry.

She felt a hand touch her lower back gently.

"Come on."

It was Haymitch.

She let him lead her away from the screen - through doors - and into the empty dining room where the table was clear but the liquor at the end remained. He had left her by the door, which had silently shut, and gone to fix himself a drink. No, two. He brought one back to her.

"And before you ask, sweetheart," he said, pushing the glass into her hands, "it won't get easier. It will just get worse."

"Surely there was something -"

"There was nothing. You knew them. You knew there was no hope from the start." Haymitch took a swig of his drink when he turned back to Effie, she was crying. "You'll forgive me for not feeling sympathetic towards you."

This only made her sob harder. She sank down onto the stairs, putting the glass aside, and buried her face in her hands. Haymitch watched the large green curled wig she wore that day bounce between tears and the pale, powered hands cover the heavily made up face.

She looked like a child playing dress up.

Haymitch cursed to himself and went into his pocket, taking out a handkerchief that he never really had found a use for.

"Wipe your eyes or they'll think you care," he said, holding it out to her.

"I do care!" Effie snapped, taking it from him.

"But you can't let them know that. You'll look even more ridiculous," he said. "And take that drink."

Effie wiped her eyes - she felt angry now. She didn't want the drink. She only stared at Haymitch.

"Listen, princess. I've accepted the fact that you and I are going to have to learn to put up with each other sooner or later 'cause you won't be giving up this gig anytime soon. And, if you did, I'd love to see you explain why. Take that drink."

Effie finally took it, sipped it, and made a face.

"You're beginning to see how things work," he said. "That you're in a game - just like those kids."

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm telling you the truth."

"It isn't the truth!"

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because people died - people I knew -"

"Children you knew." Haymitch knelt in front of her. "Children that you selected out of those bowls. Children whose names you read. Children that you brought here to the Capital to their death -" Haymitch was cut off by Effie slapping him across the face.

He paused. Effie's face was a mix of anger and utter sadness - but now frustration. She was struggling.

"It wasn't me," she said through gritted teeth.

"Then who was it?"

Effie stared at him until another wave of sobs overtook her.

"Was it the Capitol, sweetheart? Well - they gave you the job. They arrange the Games. Maybe it wasn't you, after all."

Effie tried to catch her breath. "You're confusing me!"

"I'm sure it's a good workout for your head."

Effie reached out to slap him again but Haymitch caught her by the wrist. "I will tell -"

"Who will you tell?" Haymitch loosened his grip. "Welcome, sweetheart, to a very select club. And the only other member is me." He let go. "Get used to it." He stood and walked away from her. He went to refill his drink.

Effie took her own and finished it in a hard swallow.

Haymitch walked back towards her, stopping, though, so he was at a safe distance. Those nails hurt when she had slapped him, but he wouldn't admit it.

"Do you know how ridiculous you look? Sitting there? In that green wig? Crying with all that make up?" He chuckled to himself. "You are a sight." He took a sip. "But then … I suppose I can't stand seeing my own face in the mirror, either."

Effie stood and walked past him, pouring herself another drink without a word.

"I imagine you are quite pretty, though," he said, following her. "Under all of it."

Effie still didn't speak.

"Maybe not," Haymitch continued. "It is the Capitol after all."

"Are you going to continue to insult me?"

"Have I insulted you?" Haymitch looked proud of himself.

"Of course you have!" Effie said, her voice now sounding hoarse. "Don't you have any respect? Any … manners?"

"For the likes of you?" He shook his head with a smirk. "Though," he started before taking another sip of his drink, "I did give you some credit. I did say you tried harder than the last one."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I'm not trying to make you feel better. Here's my advice, since you've been so interested in me giving it. When the Games are over this year - when you go back to your … colorful life here in the Capitol. Just remember."

"Remember what?" asked Effie.

Haymitch stepped closer and wiped a tear from under her eye with a rough thumb.

"You're in a game, too."

* * *

><p>Haymitch left on the earliest train the next day. His job for the year was done. Effie, of course, had to put on airs, had to still talk and interact with the other escorts. She had to force herself to smile, force herself to watch the Games, force everything that used to come natural.<p>

And she thought - maybe - when the Games were over this year it would get better. Maybe it would get easier. Maybe Haymitch was wrong. Maybe just getting back to her life when it was all over was really the answer.

She had to hope.

She didn't want Haymitch to be right about something. Again.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm still so blown away by the wonderful reviews! Thank you so so very much! I cannot say it enough!**_

_**A bit of minor housekeeping: the rating may change to 'M' soon - it will eventually, but I thought I'd give you a heads up!**_

* * *

><p>Effie watched him fall asleep.<p>

Quietly, she slipped out of bed and picked up her clothes. In the bright light of the bathroom, she dressed and fixed her wig, leaving the apartment with only a click of the front door behind her.

Walking down the near empty streets of the Capitol - so early in the morning, most that had gone out that evening had already stumbled back - Effie held her heels in one hand and her small pink clutch in the other. She knew if she had fallen asleep in his bed, she would have only woken up in a nightmare.

She was having nightmares every night still - even though her first Games were three months past. Mick's and Mary's faces were there when she shut her eyes. Blood was there when she shut her eyes. And every day she felt as though she added another layer of powder to hide the dark circles under her eyes.

Her own apartment was dark. She tossed her shoes and clutch aside and turned on one of the lamp, to the dismay of the fluffy white cat that had been sleeping on the sofa.

"Sorry, Peacock," she said as the cat stretched its front paws out.

Effie went into her bedroom and put her wig on the stand left out. She began to take the pins out of her hair as she went into the bathroom, turning on the shower and unzipping her dress. It fell to the floor in a crumble at her feet. She kicked it aside and stepped into the warm water, splashing it on her face then starting to scrub.

Exhaustion finally overtook her when she sat on her bed, wrapped in a blue silk robe. Pulling her knees against her chest, Effie watched the sun rising out her window until her eyes fell shut.

* * *

><p>"Well, you may have had a bad crop this year," Hyacinth said as an Avox poured her cup of coffee. "But who says next year will be the same? That's always the exciting part, I think. Variation, year to year."<p>

Effie agreed half-heartedly and let her eyes wonder around the lavish cafe with its heavily upholstered chairs, lace-covered tables, and the ever-present Avox that she found unable to look away from when they passed.

"Effie? Effie are you in there?"

"Hm?" Effie perked up. "Oh, I'm sorry. I -"

"Now, I heard you had someone special? You've been seen out and about with a certain man - no wonder you're tired!"

Effie used to thrive off of conversations like this - gossip, talk, even when it was about her.

"It's nothing serious," she said.

"No, no, no - of course it isn't! I'm sure! But from what I hear, he's very handsome!"

Aulus was particularly good looking in Capitol standards. He had a fine job too in an office under President Snow. Effie had met him through friends that were happy to push the two together.

And Effie went along with it.

There wasn't anything else to do.

"Hyacinth?" Effie asked, not touching her own coffee. "Do you ever … when you started -"

"No," Hyacinth said, daintily putting down her cup.

"But I didn't ask -"

"I know what you're going to ask and the answer is 'no.' Just as it is for you. No. You're just as fit as a fiddle." Hyacinth set her cup down and went into her clutch. Glancing to either side of her, she passed Effie a small jeweled case. "These will help you sleep."

Effie took the case quickly and put it in her own clutch.

"My advice," Hyacinth said, her voice lowered, "is to just give in - give into some trend - give into some man - something that will help you forget. Even if it's only a minute. Because you can't let them know what you really think. It's the part of our job that they don't tell you about. It's the part that makes you hate yourself and the only way to escape it is to escape yourself. They own Effie Trinket now."

Effie still held her clutch - not at all expecting what had just come from Hyacinth. It was as if her eyes had finally opened to a world that was like her own - but different, sidelined, hidden under the colors and fashions. Finally. She had resisted that truth long enough.

* * *

><p>Returning to her apartment, Effie found a vase of fresh blooming flowers on her coffee table. There was a small card beside it on the table.<p>

From Aulus. She knew before even opening the card.

Effie used to squeal with glee whenever a man sent her flowers, but now, reading the cliché lines that the florist had printed over again and again, she couldn't help feeling empty.

She set the card back down and went on to set out Peacock's milk dish.

Though it was still early afternoon, Effie went to her bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed, taking out the jeweled case Hyacinth had given her. Inside were small pink pills - sleeping pills. Effie picked one out and placed it on her tongue.

When she shut her eyes, Effie could hear Haymitch's voice in her head. She was in a Game. He was right. Again. But she didn't feel angry.

No, he had warned her. In the Capitol, everything was a Game - a Game that Effie wished she had stayed ignorant of - innocent of - just another pawn. But then - what sort of a life was that? To be lulled into silent submission that you weren't even aware of? Playing a Game you weren't even aware of …

And when Effie woke up, she knew she'd have to start playing it better.


	8. Chapter 8

**_As always, I cannot be more grateful for the lovely reviews I've been getting! I am honestly so very thankful! I hope you continue to read on!_**

**_The rating has changed - I noted it in the summary, but I thought to mention it here. Also, I've set up a tumblr for the heck of it (on my profile) - I know I time jump a lot to make the story run smoothly so I'm open to prompts that might fill in the gaps of already written chapters. Besides that - it'll just be a lot of reblogs and update postings._**

**_Do enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>"Those aren't …"<p>

"They are."

Hyacinth shook her head and started to walk with Effie out the doors of the cafe they had taken to meeting at every so often during the week. Effie was sporting the newest designer shoe that had sold out everywhere minutes after stores had opened. They were gaudy silver things that pinched her heels, but at least that was something Effie was used to - a bit of pain for fashion.

"Was it Aulus?" Hyacinth asked as they both open their parasols.

"He wouldn't have me seen without them."

"Well, he'll certainly be keeping you one of the best dressed escorts - won't he?" Hyacinth looped her arm around Effie's. "Is it the make-up or are you really sleeping better?"

"With your help, sleeping better. Though, I go into such a deep sleep that I don't think I even dream."

"That's the point. If you dreamt, they would just be nightmares. But you look much more put together now - I thought you were falling apart a little. Not that they wouldn't expect some sort of stress on you - it was your first year. But we couldn't have you completely crumble."

"I've recovered well enough, then?"

Hyacinth answered her with a playful nudge.

"I never asked - why did no one tell me about Haymitch Abernathy?"

"What? That he's a drunk?"

"Yes. That."

"Oh, Effie. That, I will apologize for. Now that you understand what we go through, you'll understand we at least needed a bit of a laugh - even if it was at your expense."

"You purposely didn't tell me?"

"We figured you'd find out soon enough. Anyway, you handled him just fine. And he didn't vomit anywhere public this year, so you really got off lucky."

"Yes," Effie muttered. "Lucky me."

"But let's not talk about that. I thought we agreed somewhere that we wouldn't. Tell me more about Aulus."

Effie sighed. "He's taking me to dinner tonight with his friends from work and I assume their wives or I wouldn't have been invited."

"Then it is serious."

"I don't know," Effie said, glancing down at her shoes. She wanted to say that she felt like a toy - like some collectable object that Aulus just liked to show off to his friends. The escort from District Twelve. It had made him more popular than he already was.

"If it is," said Hyacinth with a knowing grin, "I'd like an invitation."

"Hyacinth! Manners!"

* * *

><p>Effie fixed her lipstick in the mirror of her vanity - it was a silvery tone to match the shoes. She had pinned a similar silver flower to her pink wig and donned a form-fitting sequined dress that always felt heavy when she wore it. In the reflection of her mirror, she could see Aulus fiddling with his cufflinks - silver, just like everything else.<p>

"I'm going to be the talk of the office, you know," he said walking up behind her. "You look stunning." He kissed her cheek lightly so as not to disturb the powder.

"Thank you," Effie said, spritzing perfume on her wrist then neck. "I'm not sure how entertaining I'll be. It's all about schedules and appointments -"

"Just be the Effie Trinket I know and they'll love you."

Effie smiled though she wanted to say that the Effie Trinket he knew wasn't the woman in the mirror, wasn't the woman he kissed. That was the Capitol's Effie Trinket. That's who would impress his friends.

An Avox drove them to a newly opened restaurant that Effie had been able to book. She may have been only the escort for District Twelve - but then there were only Twelve escorts to begin with in the whole Capitol. Any establishment would welcome their patronage.

Aulus' friends were what Effie had expected - much like Aulus himself. Strong, beardless jaws and wild eye colors that had taken men's fashion by storm this season. Aulus wore a bright teal that matched his slicked hair. But there were oranges at the table, yellows, purples. And the women matched the men with their wigs and dresses - Opal, the friend who had introduced Aulus to Effie, had gone so far has to have orange vines tattooed up her arms to match her husband.

"Effie, Effie - you must tell them what it's like in District Twelve," Opal said, her bright orange nails just grazing Effie's arm lightly.

"You know I wondered," said a man with lime hair. "Is it as bad as they say? I mean, you probably didn't have a pick of Districts really -"

"There was another open," Opal said, raising a finger to politely interrupt. "But our Effie's just a fresh face. Plus she's so tiny! She'd look so silly next to tributes from say District One or Two! We didn't expect her to get anything very high to begin with."

"No, no - of course not," said the lime man - when he smiled his teeth were polished white. "But what is it like, Effie? You have to tell us."

"It's a lot different from the Capitol," said Effie, hoping that would suffice.

"Tell them about the houses," urged Aulus. "Falling to bits, that's what she says. Hardly a paved road in sight. And the way she's described the dirt -"

"Aulus, I don't think -"

"I don't know how the girl agreed to keep doing it! But that's my Effie!" Aulus kissed her cheek. "Determined. Not another like her."

"Oh, she can be determined," Opal laughed. "Just hand her a schedule!"

"And the tributes," the lime man went on. "What are they like? I know your District rarely has a good head among them - certainly not this year anyway. I don't believe any of us had a bet on them - well, maybe Opal out of courtesy since she's your friend. What did they score? A four and a … a five was it?"

"Every score is workable," Effie said. "Sometimes it's better to be underestimated."

"There she goes," Aulus said. "She can spin the story however she wants. A four and a five. I wouldn't have put money on it - but I bet she'd convince me."

Effie smiled as she should have and sipped her drink - it was strong and bitter, but for once she enjoyed the taste.

"I told you Aulus was just lovely," Opal said - she had successfully taken Effie away from the dinner table and was putting a light gold powder on her nose. "And he certainly likes you - oh those shoes! I'm jealous!"

Effie giggled and grinned and spun around when Opal told her to. She played along and had another cocktail - realizing that she preferred to act when she had the help of a few drinks than when her mind was clear and not hazy.

* * *

><p>"I'm just glad no one asked about that mentor …" Aulus trailed kisses down her neck. "What's his name?"<p>

Effie let him unzip her dress and push the straps gently down her arms.

"Hm?"

"The drunk," Aulus said, his hand slipping around the bare skin of her waist and pulling her body back against his. His hands were soft - not at all like the thumb that wiped away a tear how long ago?

"Hm?" Effie let him guide her to the bed where she fell back slowly, Aulus following - kissing her chest, her neck, her cheeks.

"You're not listening …" he said with a grin.

Effie reached up and touched his cheek - smooth. It was so smooth. Not at all like -

"Haymitch," Effie finally said, remembering the stubble that felt like a burn when she had slapped the man half a year ago.

Aulus kissed her lips. He had forgotten his question. But Effie hadn't.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm still amazed at all the lovely reviews, favorites, etc. that I've been finding in my inbox! Thank you so much - I still can't say that enough!**_

**_As a bit of a warning, on Monday I'll be posting the last chapter before I go on holiday for a few days - it's a bit of a cliff-hanger so ... hopefully it'll keep you all entertained while I'm gone! But that's Monday - for now, enjoy Chapter 9!_**

* * *

><p>"What kind of work could you have to do?" Aulus asked, watching Effie twist her hair and pin it up in small curls to fit under her wig.<p>

"There's much more planning than you realize, Aulus. The next year starts when the current one ends."

Aulus, wrapped in a rather extravagantly patterned silk robe, stood behind Effie. He took a lock of her hair that she hadn't yet pinned up and ran it between his fingers.

"I'm surprised you haven't dyed your hair. This color is just so …" Aulus tried to find a word that didn't sound entirely insulting. "It isn't very you, is it? It's so plain."

"Lots of girls don't dye their actual hair," Effie said. "Does it bother you that much?"

Aulus let the hair fall from his fingers. It did bother him - but he had manners. And he wouldn't say.

"I won't be able to meet you for lunch, unfortunately," said Effie, changing the subject. "I know we've gotten in the habit of it. I'm sorry. But I did promise Hyacinth and with work -"

"What work?" Aulus groaned.

Effie sighed. She was annoyed. "I need to get going," she said. "I have to stop home and change."

* * *

><p>Peacock wasn't the happiest cat when Effie gave him his usual dish of milk a little too late for his taste. Effie would rather put up with her cat's fussiness, though, than Aulus. She did a quick change from what she had worn the night before to a more day-appropriate outfit and left her apartment - promising Peacock that she would not be late back.<p>

All of the escorts had offices. They were in a rather grand building not far from where the tributes were housed every year. Apparently, the original offices were located above the training rooms, but were soon moved due to noise and sometimes unfair advantages when escorts would creep down to see how their tributes were fairing. Effie much preferred having the offices apart from that world - it was one less reminder of what her job really entailed.

Effie's office was no less grand than any of the others. Gold was the main accent color - gold paperweight, gold window frames, gold leaves carved into the desk. When she first saw it, the room had taken her breath away, but now it felt like a cage. Sometimes, when the light hit the windows just right, she almost imagined their outlines looked like bars - shutting her out and keeping her in all at the same time.

Today, the offices were quiet. Fridays were usually days when most escorts slacked off and left work early or didn't show up all together. They were too concerned with what the evening held. And, granted, Effie usually copied them, but today she actually felt the need to go in. Something had been nagging at her since she had woken up.

"I'd say I was surprised to see you here," said the little grey man who took care of the rolls of footage from all of the previous Games, "but it is usually around the six month mark when you all start keeping normal hours again … soon you'll be - em - going off to your Districts. Comes up sooner than you think."

"I know. And it's never too early to get a proper start," said Effie, keeping the conversation light.

"What was it you wanted to borrow again?"

"The Second Quarter Quell? I was incredibly silly. They offered to let me have a day to watch it before I started as escort but I was so busy -"

"Ah, say no more. Most escorts like to review their mentors' work. In your case - I'm not surprised. You are Twelve, right?"

"Yes."

"Mm. Interesting year it was - the Second Quarter Quell. Do you remember it?" The little man had gone back to his shelves where rolls of film all labeled with dates sat. He was tapping a few as he went down the rows and eventually pulled one with the correct date out.

"Very little, actually," Effie said. She took the film as he handed it to her.

"You were probably just a girl - not that you're not just a girl now," he laughed.

Effie thanked him for the compliment as well as his time. She had been trying to remember the Second Quarter Quell as best she could on her walk to work. She was adding and taking away the years in her head. Thirteen. She was thirteen when the Games aired. And those drinks … yes, it was the first year she had been able to go out with friends. The Capitol's rules for drinking were lax - if not nonexistent. Effie couldn't hold her liquor at all then. Those drinks …

Back in her office, Effie set the reel in a small projector that sat on her desk. Gold, of course. She had made sure to shut the door as well as the curtains to get the best view. With a click, wheel began to spin and the Reaping of District One started to flicker into view on the wall.

* * *

><p>"You make me feel absolutely lazy," Hyacinth said as she lunched with Effie in one of the more subdued venues in the Capitol. Things were sleek and modern, no unneeded frills or colors dashed on the wall. It wasn't a Capitol favorite for style, but the food was - as Opal had once put it - to die for.<p>

"It wasn't really work," Effie said.

"Still. You actually stopped into the office. It is that time of year, I guess. We'll all start showing up on Fridays in poor moods and likely looking worse for wear."

"That's what I've heard."

"So you watched Haymitch's victory then?"

Effie nodded. "I couldn't remember that year. I was drinking … a lot."

"Mm. I remember they had some drink with the word 'double' in it - never a good sign, of course - in honor of the doubling of tributes."

Both women looked disgusted at the thought, but carried on their conversation without mentioning it.

"He was clever," Effie said.

"Clever, maybe. But it didn't do him any favors."

"He won."

"Yes, but you've seen the state he's in."

"But you have mentors - past victors. They're not drunks."

"They have their demons. Yours just … manifests as alcohol, I suppose. You know no child can go into that arena and come out the same person." Hyacinth wiped the corners of her mouth and set her napkin aside. "Now, I'm going to be terrible and excuse myself or I'll never be ready for drinks tonight. Is Aulus taking you out?"


	10. Chapter 10

**_The penultimate chapter before my break! The cliffhanger will be tomorrow! I'm hoping you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it ... but that's the next chapter._**

_**Again, I cannot say how thankful I am for all of your reviews and visits! And I have a few followers on tumblr as well! Thank you so very much for reading and enjoying my little bit of writing!**_

* * *

><p>Effie listened to Opal drone on about some dress she had custom fit for her that ended up going too far past her knee. It had been like this for hours, small talk here and there as the girls were ferried about through the salon.<p>

"And I just can't believe you leave tomorrow!" Opal cried as her new nails were painted and styled. "I can't believe it's already that time!" She had given up her bright orange coloring and was now all about reds and blacks - dark colors seemed to be in.

"Thank you for taking Peacock," Effie said, wincing as a nail was pressed onto one of her fingers.

"Oh - I just love having him! I do! Such a well behaved creature - and you'd think for a cat he'd be terrible!"

"As long as you give him his dish of milk on time, he is a doll." Effie felt her cheeks numbing from the constant grinning she had to do. She wondered how she ever did it before. Was she really as empty as Opal?

But then, that thought only made he feel bad for thinking that way about a girl who had been her friend since childhood. Effie scolded herself. She just wished she didn't have such … dark thoughts. Everything had changed so drastically from the moment she became escort, it was hard to still be adjusting.

"You're not going to dye your hair?" Opal asked, leaning back to have her own, natural hair washed - though it was now a dull shade of orange. She was going ruby red for the season. "I thought Aulus wanted you to?"

"It's my hair," Effie answered with a laugh.

"Oh, but it is awful, Effie! Really, it's just ugly - you know it! Why not change it up?"

"Because I've already bought such a lovely wig -"

"Yes, but Aulus doesn't always see you with your wig!"

"Opal!" Effie's face flushed under her powdered cheeks, "Manners! Please!"

Opal rolled her eyes and let the stylist massage shampoo into her already fading orange hair.

* * *

><p>Aulus took her to the station. Effie didn't fight it - she went along, letting him order the Avox to be careful with her bags and didn't they know who Effie Trinket was? An escort!<p>

"Aulus, don't raise your voice," Effie said as he allowed her to fix his deep golden tie. "It's impolite."

"It's just an Avox."

"It's impolite because the neighbors can probably hear you. We need to get to the station."

It wasn't crowded - not yet. Effie was the only passenger who really matter on the train that was going all the way out to District Twelve. She stood on the platform and watched her luggage being carried onboard. Aulus arm was around her waist - he was telling her how he would miss her and how he couldn't wait to see her up on the screen.

"I just wish you would have reconsidered your hair," he said when Effie went to board.

"My hair?" Effie was wearing a dark plum wig with a blue ribbon tied at the side. "Really, Aulus, is this the time?"

"Just something to think about on the train - besides how much you'll miss me," he said, kissing the tip of her nose.

Effie made herself laugh and smile and return his kiss when he finally did kiss her goodbye.

She wished that when she stepped on the train she could have felt some relief for leaving. But no - she only felt a new burden on her shoulders. The names of those two poor children she would be calling out tomorrow, picking out with her own fingers.

She felt ill.

* * *

><p>Arriving in District Twelve for the second time, Effie knew what to expect. She greeted the Mayor happily and asked after Haymitch, knowing she would likely need to fetch him.<p>

"Someone ought to wake him," the Mayor said.

Effie wished the Peacekeepers didn't have to follow her. She knew she stood out just by what she was wearing, but being flanked by two guards in white made her feel even more out of place.

Keep your eyes to the ground, she said to herself. If she looked up, she'd see their faces. And she had already been sick on the train with just remembering last year.

Haymitch's house seemed in its usual state of disrepair. She noticed there were empty bottles on the lawn - had she missed them last year? When she knocked on the door, she didn't expect an answer. But it was the polite thing to do before just walking in - which is what she did next.

"Haymitch?" Effie called out. She stepped into the house, wiping her heels as she did. "Haymitch?"

She entered the living room - it was empty. Outside, she could hear the Peacekeeper's radio. She began to feel nervous. Things were on a schedule. They needed to keep to it. She entered the kitchen and found him, passed out with a bottle against the cabinets.

"Of course …" she muttered to herself as she knelt before him. "Haymitch! You need to wake up!"

He stirred a bit. Effie groaned and fetched a glass of water, throwing it on his face.

He shouted when the water hit him, cursing and trying to figure out where exactly he was. He charged at Effie on his knees, but she backed up quick enough before he could grab her.

"Oh! Manners, Haymitch!"

"Where am I?" he asked, his head touching the floor.

"You're going to be late." Effie steadied herself against the kitchen counter. "That's where you are. And I suppose, literally, on the kitchen floor of your house. But you need to get up. You need to clean your face and change your clothing." She was helping him to his feet now, a bewildered look was on his face.

He reached out and touched her face, looking confused - as if she wasn't there. Effie gently took his hand away and tried to meet his eyes.

"Haymitch - Haymitch, look at me. It's Effie - remember? Maybe you don't, but you need to go upstairs. You need to change your clothing. You'll meet me at the Reaping – okay?"

She didn't want the Peacekeepers having to force him to be there.

Haymitch shut his eyes hard for a moment as if trying to still figure out where he was. He leaned on the kitchen counter and grabbed one of the unopened whiskey bottles near the sink.

"Whatever you say, princess," he muttered.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hopefully you'll enjoy the little cliffhanger at the end of this chapter! I'll be doing a bit of traveling for the next few days, so the next chapter won't be up until next Monday (4/16) at the latest (I may try to get it up on Sunday, but it depends what time/how much work I have when I get back into town).**_

___**I'm still just amazed at all your lovely reviews! I still can't express how thankful I am and how lovely you all are!**_

* * *

><p>Later, on the train, once things had time to process through Effie's mind, she remembered the vacant stare. It was similar to the ones the two young tributes were giving her as she talked up the Capitol. She said their names but didn't remember them - she tried not to look them in the eyes but when she did - there was that look. Desperation. Fear.<p>

And, though he understood, Haymitch was of no help to them.

He wandered in a muttered something - slurred it maybe - already enjoying the refreshments. Effie made apologies for him and tired to get the boy and girl to eat.

When she went to look for him after the children had turned in, she found him half-passed out in his room. Like his house, Effie entered after an unanswered knock.

"You know you make a fool of yourself," she said walking inside.

"No one sees that." Haymitch was lying on his bed, his face half in a pillow and half not. Effie was now standing near his feet. Outside, the sky was dark and night had fallen.

"Yes, but it reflects on me, you know."

"And when did I care about something like that, sweetheart?"

Effie sighed. "Never. I know that. But it also reflects badly on those two children." She picked up the empty bottle that had fallen to the ground and put it on a table. At least have some … order.

"Purple must be in this year?"

Effie ignored this dig at her new wig and ensemble. She continued to pick up the clutter around him.

"Am I right?"

She continued in silence, pulling off his shoes as to not get the dirt on the bedspread.

"You know - your predecessor … awful green woman … what was her name? She'd never take my shoes off …"

"I'm worried about dirt and mud on the bed," Effie said. "Don't confuse common manners with kindness. And I am not taking care of you like this every year."

Effie moved around with a little more speed now, wanting to get out as quickly as possible.

"What on earth were you thinking today, by the way?" she asked him. "You could have hurt me in your kitchen, you know. You came right at me. As if I were some … animal."

"Did I? I must have been trying to kill you …"

"I know you don't like me very much, Haymitch -"

"Not really kill you. Don't be stupid. I was drunk."

"And you aren't now?"

He ignored her. "I must have thought I was back in the Games."

Effie froze. This statement didn't seem to bother Haymitch. He laughed and laughed, still smiling. "I must have had some nightmare last night …"

"That's not something to laugh about, is it?"

"And what should I do? You probably missed all the shouting and screaming in my sleep. You got the most entertaining bit."

Effie shook her head and took the glass away from the nightstand. "Get some sleep."

"You're going to leave me? Just when we were getting along?"

"This is getting along? And yes. I am leaving," said Effie. "Because I need sleep as well. Because I need to help those two children. I don't understand why you can't. I watched your year, you know - the year you won. You were clever!"

Haymitch started laughing again. "Clever? Clever! Ha! And you know what that got me, princess? A dead family and a dead girl - that's what. Because I made your precious Capitol look like idiots. You pay for being clever."

Effie was silent.

"You said you were leaving," Haymitch murmured into his pillow.

Effie opened her mouth to speak but not a word came out. So she did what she had said and left, wiping tears out of the corners of her eyes as she hurried down the car to her own room.

* * *

><p>Things seemed to move so much faster the second year. Effie found herself entirely dependent on her schedule - it was something to stare at when she couldn't bare to look around her or even across the dinner table. When the two children were sent to the arena, Effie did her best to sound cheery - but she knew what they knew.<p>

This was the last time she would see them.

"Where are you going?" Effie asked, seeing Haymitch on his way out the door. "Aren't you going to watch the start?"

"Not here."

Effie let him go and turned her attention to the screen. She wouldn't watch the countdown. She just wanted to see the arena - she wanted to have some hope, any hope that just maybe one of those names she picked would make it out alive.

Her heart sunk when she saw it.

It was a wasteland - garbage everywhere, a dark sky. It wasn't a place for a child to die. It wasn't a place for anyone to die.

Effie turned away and left their private screen. She needed air.

* * *

><p>The Capitol always went all out when the Games were on. The main square had a huge screen that spanned buildings and set up around its base were stalls for drinks, stalls for souvenirs, stalls for placing bets - it just went on. When she was younger, it was the most exciting place to be. Now, she wanted nothing to do with it.<p>

"Effie?"

Effie turned around to see Aulus in a emerald day jacket and hair to match - he must have just gotten it done.

"I thought they'd keep you all pent up inside! I'd be a bachelor for two weeks! You must have missed the countdown!" He kissed her cheek and held her before him by the shoulders.

"They do let us have some air, Aulus. And I don't like watching the countdown. I think it's bad luck," Effie lied.

"Well, you're only one down - that's better than last year, isn't it?"

Effie didn't care to have news like that treated so … bluntly. So uncaring.

"Yes," she said, bottling up everything she felt. "It is. Aulus, I ought to -"

"There's my escort!"

Effie felt someone grab her bottom - she let out a small shout. But she only needed to sniff the air to know it was Haymitch.

"I'm sorry," said Aulus stepping forward, "did you just -"

"Did I just what?" Haymitch took a long swig of whatever drink he had bought and turned to Effie. "Have you come to find me?"

Effie looked between Haymitch and Aulus, trying to plan her next words carefully.

"I hope not," said Haymitch. "I can't stand that voice sometimes. But - but," he swung his arm around Effie and pulled her to him away from Aulus, "you are better than the last one - much better. Annoying as all hell - but not green." He looked at Aulus, noticing that green was, in fact, what the man was wearing. "Oh," Haymitch said with a hiccup. "Sorry." He hardly meant it.

Aulus was moving towards Haymitch now, he looked ready for a fight - to shout or god knows what - Aulus certainly wasn't going to raise his fists. But he never got the chance to do anything.

Haymitch vomited on him.


	12. Chapter 12

_**And I'm back! I hope you liked the little cliffhanger I left you with - judging by the reviews, it seems you all did! As always, thank you so very much for the visits and the reviews - I had very little internet while I was gone (I was up in Scotland for a few days then in London for a night to catch a show), but I could check my email and I was touched to see that, even while I was on break, I was still getting favorites and reviews! Thank you all so very much!**_

* * *

><p>Effie was tired of hearing the same lecture. It seemed, whenever Aulus could bring the subject up, he did. Over coffee. After sex. On the telephone when she was trying to do actual work. The worst was when it happened at dinner and when they were with his friends.<p>

It seemed that he took every opportunity to scold her like a child.

"And I asked Effie if she had control over the man - I'm sorry - I can't even call him that. He's more animal than man." Aulus let out a laugh that echoed around the table from the rest of the guests.

"She shouldn't be able to let him leave the premises. What were you even thinking, Effie dear?"

"Aulus, I -"

"It hardly matters now, though - does it? One perfectly fine suit ruined. I hope he got his comeuppance."

What Aulus meant was that he hoped the very strongly worded complaint he filed against Haymitch was successful in somehow punishing the mentor. Of course, there was nothing the Capitol would do - or even could do. Haymitch Abernathy had nothing on earth to lose by his actions. And the Capitol couldn't take away what didn't exist.

That's not to say Haymitch didn't suffer some consequences. Besides being belted with tirades by all sorts of officials - he also had to deal with an absolutely livid Effie, who, several months later, could barely remember what exactly she was shouting at him. Whatever it was though, she knew came from fear of Aulus than actual anger at Haymitch.

And she would never admit that sometimes, when she was alone, she thought about Haymitch and Aulus and laughed. But then, Peacock always gave her a funny look.

"Aulus, I know it was terrible," Effie said on their ride back to her flat, "but why are you always bringing it up? It was months ago. And the best thing to do is forget. If you keep bringing it up to your friends, they'll tell their friends, and everyone will still remember and do you know how hard it will be to find sponsors?"

"Oh, Effie, you know sponsors for your District are just idiots who want to waste money on some friend's insane bet. No one is ever serious with District Twelve."

"I am," Effie said. "It's my District."

Aulus laughed. "Your District?"

"You know what I mean, Aulus. I am its representative and you are not helping me keep a very good image."

"Darling," Aulus chuckled, "you have a wonderful image. You can ask anyone. You're pretty. You're fashionable. You're everything we love. It's not you that's tarnishing your … dear District. It's that drunk. Tarnishing Districts and tarnishing suits."

Effie shook her head. "Maybe if you knew -"

"Are you taking his side?"

"No, Aulus. Of course not. I just wish you would have common manners and not treat me like a child in front of your friends."

"A child?" Aulus reached over and put his arm around Effie. He kissed her neck. "You're not a child."

Effie pushed him away. The car came to a stop.

When Aulus made to get out of the door with Effie, she turned. "Not tonight," she said.

"Are you actually angry with me?" Aulus asked.

"Right now? Yes. Because you treated me rather rudely at dinner. Because you don't take my job seriously. It isn't just a status role, Aulus. It's a job. And you're making it difficult."

"If I'm making it so difficult - marry me and quit it. You know you'd never have to work a day in your life again."

Effie's eyes grew wide. "Marry you? Are you proposing?"

Aulus sighed and pushed his way out of the car. He went into his pocket and took out a small box.

"I was going to. Properly. With manners, as you would say."

Effie stared at the box. She didn't want to open it. But Aulus did that for her.

Inside was a large ring - gaudy and sparkly. She knew years ago it would have made her likely faint. It was so … 'in.' But all she saw now was the true stink of the Capitol.

Aulus was about to get down on one knee, but Effie stopped him. "Don't, Aulus. Don't."

"Are you turning me down?"

Effie felt exasperated. "No. I'm not turning you down. But I'm not saying 'yes.' It's been a very long night and I'm very tired. And this is a big big decision and -"

Aulus cut her off with a kiss.

"Think about it," he said. "Say yes and you can live without the worry of some idiot ruining your clothing."

Effie let him kissed her again before leaving. She watched the car disappear down the road. She didn't know what to think.

* * *

><p>"Say 'yes,'" Hyacinth said as she spooned sugar into her tea. "It will get you out of this work. It's a good excuse. You could go back to sleeping at night."<p>

"I'd never go back to sleeping at night - you don't just forget."

"You're thinking of saying 'no' - aren't you?"

Effie's silence answered that question.

"Why?"

"Because," Effie said, lowering her voice. "Because if I leave and marry Aulus, someone has to take my place. I'll be … sentencing someone to go through what we go through and I can't do that. I already send children to their death. I couldn't -"

"It would be the last life -"

"Hyacinth, this is awful, terrible talk," Effie said, resting her head in her hands. "If someone is going to pick names every year from District Twelve it is going to be me. Because I know that I'll do my best to give those children a chance - and who says that the person who'd follow me would do the same?"

Hyacinth stirred her tea thoughtfully. "It's your decision. Either way, you'll be unhappy."

"I've been coming to realize I've been unhappy for longer than I thought."

"It's the haze of living in the Capitol. It is all sunshine and daffodils until you're able to see reality. And some never do. Do you want my advice?"

Effie didn't ask for it, but Hyacinth went on anyway.

"Say 'yes' - but don't give up the job, if that's what you want. He can't force you. And at least you'll have a distraction to come home to. Even if Aulus isn't the man of your dreams - he's still a man. You could do worse."

* * *

><p>That evening, sitting at home alone with Peacock pawing at her shoes, Effie stared at the jeweled box that Hyacinth had given her only a couple of years ago to help her sleep. She turned it over between her fingers and shut her eyes.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

_**Phew! Sorry this chapter's coming a few hours later than I usually post - they're doing work on our power and it had to be shut off most of the afternoon - so I'm just getting to posting this around dinner!**_

___**I know I say it with every chapter, but it always needs to be said - thank you so very much for all your reviews and reads - I appreciate it so very much! You guys are great! And I think you may enjoy this chapter (which is why I didn't just post it tomorrow) ...**_

* * *

><p>Effie seemed to find something new each time she stepped into District Twelve to fear. If it wasn't a drunk Haymitch, it was the faces staring at her, and this year - this year she had pulled the name of a twelve-year-old. A boy. She had never thought about the possibility until that moment - why hadn't she? Why didn't she realize?<p>

It took every amount of strength she had to continue to smile, to usher the two children onto the lush train, and keep herself composed until she could sob alone in her room.

And she wouldn't look at Haymitch - she acknowledged him only when speaking to the children. She avoided him in the Capitol and it was clear enough that he was avoiding her. He went out to drink and came back at obnoxious times. There was no hope of sponsors. Effie couldn't even find an ear willing to listen.

By the second day both children were dead and Effie found herself in the middle of a crowd of escorts and Capitol workers smiling and saying that next year they would have better luck, she was sure of it.

The relief she felt when stepping into the penthouse filled her with guilt. She couldn't stand herself. She couldn't stand … anything. She walked through to the dining room and poured herself a drink.

"Dead?"

Effie jumped. Haymitch was in the room. He had been leaning in one of the window alcoves, hidden from her when she had walked in. His drink was empty - he went to refill it, standing beside Effie, waiting for his answer.

"Yes," she finally said, watching him fall into one of the chairs around the table.

"I told you," he said. "It only gets worse."

Effie was wearing a purple wig this year with a large green bow tied around it. Her lipstick made her lips look pursed in a pink heart.

"I never said it didn't." Effie hesitated, but made her way to the chair beside Haymitch and sat down.

"I thought you were't speaking to me," he said. "I did a good number on your - um - male friend last year … granted, the details are still hazy -"

"I don't hold grudges," Effie interrupted.

"Really?" Haymitch laughed a little. "Could've fooled me, princess. I think I know when I'm getting the cold shoulder." He sipped his drink. "This … male friend -"

"He's my fiancé."

"Huh. Explains the ugly ring. Well, at least he didn't hold it against you." Haymitch held up his drink in a sort of toast. "What? Not going to clink glasses with me? It's the closest you're going to get to a congrats."

Effie half-heartedly knocked her glass against his.

Haymitch could read her expression, though. Misread it, maybe. "What've I done now?"

"Nothing, Haymitch." And then it came pouring out before Effie could stop herself. "Do you know what I realized, though? That you were right. You were right about everything. And I hate it. I hate my life here. I hate what I have to do. I hate my job. I hate my fiancé. I hate everything. And the only time I can actually say that - the only time I can feel comfortable about hating everything - is when you're here. Because you hate everything to. And I couldn't stand it when you left last year because I knew it would be a year until I saw you again. And I had a whole year of just … hating everything even more."

Haymitch was quiet. This wasn't at all the Effie he thought he knew. From the outside, he had seen her as a very peppy, very happy Capitol escort. Sure, she had her moments - but everyone did. Everyone felt some sort of remorse at some point during their lives, he imagined. But Effie had done enough to fool him. Even with her pleading for sponsors, Haymitch read it as part of the job. But this - who on earth was this person?

He never thought he'd felt at a loss for words.

So he did what he thought was natural. He went to the bar in the room and brought over a whole bottle of whiskey. He refilled both of their glasses and they sat together in silence.

But it was not an awkward silence between them anymore. It was quiet understanding.

"Is this getting along?" Effie asked after some time had passed and several glasses had been polished off.

"It's the closest we're going to get to it, sweetheart."

Effie knew she had already had a couple of drinks too many. Her head was feeling fuzzy. She leaned back in the chair.

Haymitch could tell she was drunk. He reached in front of her and took her glass. "Time to go," he said.

"No," said Effie. "We'll sit for a little longer."

"What's the point of it?"

"There's no point. I just know that when I do get up it means that it starts again. It all starts over. Because this is always how it ends."

Haymitch knew she was right. He filled up her glass and pushed it back.

"What do you do when you go back?" Effie asked. "What do you say to them?"

"Nothing," said Haymitch. "They don't expect me to. I go home."

"To an empty house …"

"Better than being here."

"Here you can forget - and it doesn't take a drink. It's … a new style … a new trend … a fiancé. You're supposed to get caught up in -"

"Stupidity."

Effie was quiet. She took her drink.

"I know you don't respect me," Effie said after a moment. "I know I disgust you and I even disgust myself -"

"You don't … disgust me."

"I do. I should. I was just like them before I got this job. And I know this whole place disgusts you."

"Yes it does, but … you don't. Nah. Not any more at least. Granted, sweetheart, you look like a clown, but I think somewhere underneath that wig and make up is some sort of human being. You don't disgust me - you're just a product."

"I don't know if that's an insult or not …"

"Take it how you want."

Effie took another sip and set aside her glass. "Do you remember I told you I watched the Games? The year you won? I re-watched them the other year - remember? I told you this. I'm sure. Yes, I did. And I thought … I don't know what I thought anymore …"

"How young I looked?"

Effie laughed a little. "Yes, there was that. You know, you were very handsome."

"Now there's an insult."

"I thought it would be a compliment."

"You think I'm still handsome now, then?"

"That's …" Effie tripped over her words. "I didn't …"

Haymitch laughed and stood up. "You've had enough. You need to get some rest. Come on." He offered his free hand to her. Effie took it and let him pull her too her feet. She tripped over her own heels, landing against his chest, spilling some of his drink.

He cursed but was still laughing, his arm now around her waist and holding her against him.

"I wondered how you walked in those things."

"They're … they're this season's -"

"Are they?" He joked, pretending to go along with what she was saying.

"This season's new … new …" Effie tried to put together her words but failed. She couldn't stand being held by him any longer, being so close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

She waited for him to push her away but the drink had fallen from his hand and he was holding her to him with both arms, returning the kiss. It turned hungry, desperate - it surprised them both.

But it seemed as soon as they had brought themselves together, they pulled apart. With a look, they both knew. They weren't going to speak of it again. The kiss did not happen.

They parted without a goodnight.

And Haymitch left on the earliest train.

Effie, meanwhile, sat up all night slowly sobering and realizing that she had - yes - kissed Haymitch. And that she had also enjoyed it.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Wow! Thank you guys for all the reviews of yesterday's chapter! I had a feeling you'd all like it ...**_

___**After tomorrow's installment, I'm going to start picking up speed a little to move on to the 74th Hunger Games - not saying that's going to happen tomorrow precisely, but in the relatively near future! Since it's going to be a bit of a time jump, I don't mind writing little one-shots to fill in gaps - so if you have prompts or whatnot after time does start to move faster, leave them either in the reviews or on my tumblr and I'd be happy to fill in the missing bits!**_

* * *

><p>Effie did what she did best to ignore the nagging feeling she had every time she thought about that kiss. She sat in her office, filing the usual paperwork that followed the Games, often drifting into a daydream - she could remember everything, drunk as she might have been. His arms around her waist. Tight. His lips against hers. Even his heart beating in his chest. She could remember it all.<p>

"Usually you're the first to hand your papers in," Hyacinth remarked when she passed the opened door of Effie's office. "You don't have much to fill out."

"No," Effie said, snapping out of her own head. "No, I'm just -"

"Preoccupied?"

Effie's face turned red - did she know? Could she know?

"The wedding," Hyacinth clarified with a laugh. "You must just be starting to plan."

Effie quickly went with this. "Yes. I suppose I'm stalling before that planning needs to get underway."

"It's better to get it over with sooner or later. Besides, from what I hear, it's going to be the event to attend."

"Really?"

"Effie, you may be escort of District Twelve - but you're still an escort. And a young one. And a pretty one - should I go on?"

"No, please," Effie said straightening in her chair. "But I'm sure that news will make Aulus absolutely pleased. Just what he wanted."

"Don't tell him I told you, then," said Hyacinth. "He's been left without you for over a month - I'm sure that'll be the first thing on his mind."

Effie forced a smile and nodded. She felt that more and more she was beginning to have to lie to Hyacinth. What she had told Haymitch was true - while she could speak to Hyacinth, it wasn't comfortable and she had to guard herself. Hyacinth's feelings, like her own, were a secret. Haymitch, though, didn't need secrets. And he wouldn't talk in riddles. He didn't have to. And even if she knew Hyacinth would understand to an extent - it wasn't enough to make Effie feel safe. It never had been.

So she began to slowly lie to Hyacinth, to paint her own facade. The young and pretty escort of District Twelve.

Hyacinth wouldn't ask questions anyway.

"Are you leaving?" Effie asked before Hyacinth left the doorway.

"About to - are you coming?"

"If you'll be wonderful just to wait a few minutes."

The two women walked together as far as their routes were similar. Effie decided to visit Aulus as Hyacinth had been right. He had been alone for over a month now - and he had kept good on the promise he had made to her when she accepted his offer of marriage.

She would continue to be an escort - but during that time, Aulus would not interfere, not seek her out. He would let her do her job. And the rest of the year they could spend … distracted. That was the only way Effie could ever describe it to herself now.

To everyone else, though, a plethora of words from lovely and amazing to fantastic were used in a high, excited voice.

Aulus, at first, wasn't overexcited about the arrangement - but Effie was quite sure the thought of marrying an escort would win him over. And it did.

The closer she came to his apartment building, though, the more a knot twisted in her stomach. It was the kiss.

No, she didn't love Aulus. She barely tolerated him - but she still was engaged to him and it had to count as some sort of betrayal having kissed Haymitch. Even if it was a drunken one. And more so because she enjoyed it.

Taking the spare key to his apartment from her purse, Effie opened the door and stepped inside. She wasn't going to tell him about the kiss - no. But she knew it couldn't happen again.

"Aulus?" she called out, setting the key in a nearby tray. "Aulus?"

There was a noise from the bedroom. Effie slipped her handbag to her elbow and opened the door.

There was a man's shout - a girl whimpered. Effie felt her knees almost give in and she leaned against the doorframe for support.

Aulus wrapped a sheet around his torso. "I … I thought you'd call."

Effie wasn't looking at him, though. Her eyes were focused on the young - the very young girl, fighting to find shelter in the sheets.

It was last year's victor.

And by now she could only be fifteen.

Effie could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She couldn't draw attention to the poor girl - no, because buying off victors for sex was common - especially the pretty or handsome ones. She couldn't act disgusted at it.

So she turned her rage on Aulus - even though she couldn't have cared less he was so blatantly cheating.

"I think … I think we can say that the wedding's off," she said as calmly as she could - her voice still shook, though.

Effie slipped the ring from her finger and set it on his set of drawers.

Before she turned from the room, she caught one last glimpse of the poor, young girl. It was clear she had been crying long before Effie had made her appearance.

But Effie knew she couldn't do anything.

She was locked into the ways of the Capitol - and they were strangling her.

* * *

><p>"When I heard the news," Opal said over a small luncheon with only the girls present, "I was just mortified for our poor Effie!"<p>

Their poor Effie had to attend the luncheon. With Aulus' cheating scandal the hottest gossip in the Capitol, Effie had to weather it out and play the grieving fiance. But her emotions were so very mixed: yes, she was glad that the engagement was over and that it hadn't ended with something she had done - but then she despised the fact that it happened because of a poor girl forced to sell out her body.

Nothing about it was right.

And Effie only felt more powerless every day. Hyacinth had been right those few years ago - the Capitol owned Effie Trinket now. And the Effie that existed inside had to make sure that persona was kept.

"She wasn't even that pretty!" Floria, an up-and-coming designer, said before stirring her untouched tea for the hundredth time.

"I cannot believe I introduced you!" Opal cried, placing a delicate hand on Effie's shoulder. "Had I know what an idiot he was … Oh! I would have happily kicked him to the curb!"

"But how are you feeling, Effie?" Floria asked, another gentle hand placed on Effie's other shoulder.

"I'm holding up," she answered - doing her best to sound forlorn. "I'm trying to concentrate on next year's Games."

"Well, one can certainly say you are dedicated." Opal dropped a sugar cube into her coffee. "Maybe without Aulus you can work on moving up a District or two? I mean, with all the talk of the wedding - I'm sure whoever's in charge of escorts must have noticed your popularity."

"I very much doubt it's that simple," said Effie. "And even if it were, I don't know if I'd accept."

Floria and Opal stared at her.

"It's very simple, really," Effie said, sipping her tea. "I've been putting a lot of work into District Twelve. I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving if I didn't seem some of it paying off."

"That's all well and good," said Floria. "But there's not much improvement you could achieve, is there?"

"You never know - I just have to keep positive."

"Really, though? If an opportunity did show up?" Opal asked.

"I'd think about it - how does that sound?"


	15. Chapter 15

_**I know I say it before every chapter - but thank you all so much for the reviews! As noted in yesterdays (I updated it last night) SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast noted I made a slip-up with the age of the victor - I've gone through a fixed that up in the last chapter.**_

___**Also (thanks to the same review!) I got my first prompt to start filling in the gaps when I sort of glide over the next few years. Tomorrow's chapter happens just before it, so Friday I'll start posting any one-shots from prompts or requests sent. Right ... I think that's all the housekeeping ...**_

* * *

><p>Opal seemed to have some knowledge of how popularity worked. Within the week, Effie was hearing rumors that her name was being tossed around for the job of escort to District Seven - the current escort was retiring - but, thankfully, she was passed over.<p>

Effie was glad. She knew if she had been given the chance of moving up a District - in this case, several - declining the offer would be very suspicious. Why would anyone want to stay with District Twelve? Effie didn't have to worry about it now, though. She felt a strange relief.

"It could have turned people against you, anyway," Hyacinth remarked when together they had their nails done. "They only thought about you for the job because of Aulus' cheating. They thought it would be a great story. But it could easily rub some people the wrong way - especially those who have been waiting for that spot to open. Better they didn't offer it to you."

Hyacinth held her nails up to admire them.

"Besides," she added, "you can use their sympathy better when it comes to getting sponsors."

"You think the gossip will still be around by then?"

"Not as much," said Hyacinth. "But you could always remind them - need be. Even with Haymitch acting a fool, I'm sure he could seal the deal with your help."

Effie sighed.

Maybe.

* * *

><p>Unlocking the door to her apartment, Effie called for Peacock, who she knew would be waiting for her afternoon dish of milk. She put her handbag aside and slipped out of her heels, still calling the animal's name.<p>

"Peacock?"

Effie stepped into the kitchen and saw that a dish of milk had already been set out.

Her brow furrowed.

"Peacock?"

Walking further into the place, she saw a motionless ball of white fur lying not at all far from where she stood.

It was then she noticed the spare key on the kitchen counter - the spare key that had once belonged to Aulus. The one that she had forgotten to ask for back.

* * *

><p>"He was an old cat," Effie found herself saying to the new tributes on the train. Why was she talking about her dead cat to them? There were so many more important things - but the girl did ask. She asked if Effie had any pets because she had a dog that she took care of and was worried about him.<p>

Effie needed to get to task, though.

Schedule. Focus on the schedule.

"I'll … I'll find Haymitch. He should've at least at least said hello by now. No manners! I'll leave you to watch the other Reaping ceremonies here - I shouldn't be gone long. And do help yourself to whatever you'd like!"

Effie grinned widely and left the car - her facade dropping immediately as she did.

Haymitch.

She wondered now how they would be. Awkward because of the kiss? Would Haymitch even remember it? She wouldn't mention it. No, only if he did. And he seemed completely out of it at the Reaping - his half-empty bottle of whiskey had accompanied him to the ceremony. A Peacekeeper had to help him off the stage.

God, he was probably passed out, Effie thought as she came up to the bar car.

Opening the door, Effie found Haymitch surprisingly standing. Granted, not very steadily, but standing nonetheless.

"Nope," he said when he saw her. "Before you even say it - I am finishing my drink first."

"Fine," Effie said taking the remote and turning the television in the car on so she could at least see the other Reapings.

"Do you have to watch that?" he asked.

"Yes," Effie said, though she had the ceremonies on mute. "As much as I hate it, yes."

Haymitch turned and leaned against the bar to watch the screen with her. He pointed to it when District Four came up.

"He'll be popular."

Effie turned on the sound in time to hear his name: Finnick Odair.

"He's young and handsome," she remarked. "I almost feel sorry if he does win …"

"Why's that?"

Effie didn't answer. "Can I have a drink?"

Haymitch seemed surprised at the request - but poured her a glass and gave it to her. He nodded to the hand she held it in.

"No ring," he said.

"No fiancé," Effie replied.

"Was it 'cause we …" He motioned between them awkwardly. "Had that moment?"

Effie's face flushed under her makeup - she shook her head quickly. "No - no, not at all. I never said anything. And - and it was just a drunken … no. He - um - I found him with someone else. And I don't need your false apologies before you start. Listen, it's been pretty good gossip at the Capitol - it's died down a bit, yes, but we can still play up the sympathy. We could use that, you know."

"Your relationship issues?"

Effie rolled her eyes. "Yes. My relationship issues. For sponsors."

Haymitch sighed and took a swig of his drink. "You're never gonna give it up are you?"

"No. I'm not." Effie mimicked his sip - handling her alcohol just as well. "Now - finish your drink and go into the car to those children. I don't care if you have another drink - or twenty more for that matter. I don't. Just go into the car … say something. Just … do it. Please."

Haymitch groaned. "I'm not going to do them any good," he said as he passed. "But if it will get you out of my ear …" To make his point, he hit her bottom on the way out. But he still left to go to the car. That was a start.

So this, Effie thought, was how it was going to be.

This was going to be 'getting along.'

* * *

><p>"It's something, Haymitch!" Effie said as they watched a small silver parachute falling to the rocky ground near one of their tributes. Inside was nothing more than a bottle of water - but it was more than District Twelve had been able to get in recent memory.<p>

"Well, who knew people were so invested in your damned love life."

Effie sighed and sat down on the sofa beside him in the penthouse. Effie had done most of the work - talking to a small group that had recognized her. She watched Haymitch to make sure he sealed the deal.

"Really, you know, you are personable when you try," said Effie.

"I'm not taking any credit for it."

"No, why would you," Effie said. "The first time we manage to work together and -"

"Sweetheart, please. Just for a few minutes. Shut up."

Effie no longer cared if he was rude to her. In public, yes - she had told him off enough in front of people that day but now that they were alone she didn't care as much. She didn't care at all really. At least he was paying attention. At least he was actually speaking to her - even if it was to tell her to be quiet.

Haymitch groaned.

Effie didn't realize she had been staring at him since he told her to shut up. She glanced to the screen and saw why he had stared to toss back his drink.

"Fuck me …" he muttered as a little silver parachute fell down to Finnick Odair carrying a beautiful - and deadly - trident. "So much for a stupid bottle of water."

Haymitch pushed himself off the sofa and went to the bar at the far side of the room.

Effie sat, almost too shocked to move. How much had that cost? She had never seen - even as a child - something that expensive sent to a tribute. Something that elaborate.

"Where you going?" Haymitch asked as Effie was rather hurriedly making her way to leave the penthouse. "I doubt your sob story's going to make another trident fall from the skies!"


	16. Chapter 16

_**I think I'm almost to 100 reviews! Thank you all so very much - really! Thank you!**_

**_As I mentioned yesterday, tomorrow the one-shots will start to be posted and I've decided to actually post a chapter as well since the one-shots wouldn't make much sense without the next chapter (why I just realized this now - no idea)! So - tomorrow: new chapter and the start of one-shots! Do send requests!_**

* * *

><p>That evening, they had lost one of their own tributes to Finnick's trident. The two prep teams had joined them for dinner, but left soon after to join the festivities outside. The Capitol was abuzz with excitement over this tribute from District Four - even their own teams were anxious to see his next move.<p>

"Don't mistake this as me … caring," Haymitch began when it was just him and Effie. "But where did you run off to? Did you really try to find more sponsors?"

For good measure, he poured her a glass of wine and gave it to her as a sort of peace offering.

"No," Effie said quietly. "I went to see a friend."

"To buy some District Four merchandise?"

"Oh, shut up, Haymitch," Effie snapped. "You don't understand."

"You know, you've been pretty bitchy these past two weeks. I wasn't going to say anything -"

"If you're going to just insult me -"

"It's what I do best."

Effie shook her head and downed her wine.

"Don't get too drunk," Haymitch said, flopping onto the sofa. "You might kiss me again."

"Don't remind me."

"I've been replaced!" Haymitch laughed. "Replaced by the handsome tribute from District Four - christ, woman!" He almost fell off the sofa when Effie's wine glass collided with the wall across from him. "What the hell, Trinket? You can go on about how you hate your fucking spoiled life all you want - but save the damned glass throwing for someone else!"

"I want you to stop joking!"

"About what?"

"About Finnick Odair - that's what!"

"Why? You really think he's -"

"No! Haymitch, you don't get it! The trident! The sponsors spending all of that money! If he wins … he's so young …" Effie bit her lip. She had to stop shouting. "Victors come at a price."

"What's that mean?"

"That means, if you pay the right amount -"

"And how would you know?" Haymitch interrupted - not needing it spelled out for him. He knew exactly what Effie meant now.

"Because that's who Aulus was sleeping with. A sixteen-year-old victor that he bought and god knows how many others. And what's sick is that I couldn't do anything. I couldn't do a thing to help that poor girl. I could care less about Aulus, but now with the children I sentence to death every year, with the lies I have to put up with in the Capitol, I have her face in my head. More misery that I caused."

"You didn't cause that," Haymitch said, his voice quieter now.

"I must have in some way."

"Effie, you're being … for once, you're being too hard on yourself." Haymitch went over to the bar and got her a new glass. "Shut your trap and calm down."

Effie didn't realize that she was shaking. Trying to hide it, she went to the sofa and sat, but it was clear that she was unnerved still when he handed her the glass. The liquid sloshed around, almost spilling.

"We'll just put it aside for now …" Haymitch mumbled, taking the drink away and putting it on the table near him. "You really do wait all year to let that stuff out, don't you?"

Effie was about to answer when the sound of a canon interrupted. Their last tribute was dead.

* * *

><p>"From what I heard it was the most expensive gift ever in the Games," Opal said with a forlorn sigh. "I wish I had thought of it …"<p>

"But you managed a sponsor!" Floria said, trying to include Effie in the conversation. But Effie knew they only wanted to talk about Finnick Odair. He had been the only subject since they had met up for luncheon.

"Yes!" Opal exclaimed. "I couldn't believe it! I mean, it was just water - but still! You don't expect that for your District!"

"How did you do it?" Floria asked. "Especially with that brute of a mentor! Effie, you work wonders!"

Effie thought about telling them it was because of a sob story, because she used the cancelled wedding and Aulus' cheating to garner just a little bit of sympathy that was enough for a bottle of water. But she played coy and with a giggle said:

"I can't give away my secrets!"

"I heard that Demona got to meet him …" said Opal, whose attention was now on her reflection in the sugar spoon. "But that's all she could really afford." Opal snickered in her nasty little way and Floria couldn't help laughing with her.

"Well, then maybe she's the one who paid for the trident!" Floria said, covering her mouth as if what she said had been a scandal.

Effie wondered how long she'd have to sit there for …

* * *

><p>It was only mid-afternoon, but Effie had had her fill of people for the day. She went to gather work from her office - she'd work at home for the next few days. She'd tell them she was sick or something believable that would buy her a few days of peace.<p>

"Oh, thank god you're here!" Hyacinth said when Effie appeared in the hall of escort offices.

"What's happened?" Effie asked.

"Nothing - nothing! Only you had a delivery when you were out at lunch and it's been making me sneeze now since noon."

"Sneeze?" Effie opened the door to her office and saw a small crate on her desk.

"You should tell your friends to have things like this sent to your home. I'm allergic to cats," Hyacinth said before leaving her.

Effie paused, looking at the crate from the doorway. From where she stood, she could see a small tabby kitten pacing and mewing, wanting to be let out.

"Poor thing …" Effie said, finally approaching it. "Who sent you, hm?" she asked in a singsong-y voice.

Effie half expected the card that had been placed atop the crate to be from Opal or Floria - or even one of the many sponsors she had tried to talk up during the Games.

But it wasn't from any of them.

"Haymitch?" Effie muttered to herself.

_Kids told me yours died. Hopefully not from your voice or this one won't stand a chance._

Effie folded the card and quickly put it in her pocket. She bent down to peer in the cage at the small little animal. For the first time in a long time, she smiled without needing to force or fake it.

It was against her better judgement, but Effie didn't know how else to thank him in a way that wouldn't annoy him. Like personally - even through a card. So, after leaving the tabby kitten off in her apartment to explore its new home, she went to the best liquor store she knew of and had a bottle of the best brandy sent to Haymitch.

Without a note.

He would know who it was from.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ah! Over 100 reviews now! Thank you guys so so much!**_

**_As I mentioned in the note before the last chapter, I'll be posting any one-shot requests starting today that cover the time that passes in this chapter. If you want anything touched on that isn't elaborated on in this chapter, leave it in a review or in my Tumblr ask box and I'll write you up a one-shot!_  
><strong>

**_(ps - I woke up to several reviews wanting the kitten to be named Brandy ... I had already named it - but I don't think you'll be disappointed in the choice)_**

* * *

><p>You become two people.<p>

That's what Effie learned.

With each year, with each Reaping and Games, Effie felt herself splitting in two. There was the Effie Trinket that the Capitol knew - fashionable, energetic, devoted to her life and job seemingly more each year. And then there was the other Effie - the one the Capitol didn't own.

"Whiskey?"

Effie set down the tabby's dish in the kitchen. Whiskey was a fussy cat - not because his owner had made the mistake of naming him Whiskey, but because when it wasn't Effie home, it was Opal feeding him. And to Opal, his name was Mr. Sparkles.

It was just one of those little secrets Effie kept - ones that kept piling up and piling up, creating the self she knew and making a stranger out of the pink or blue or green wigged Capitol worker.

And it was lonely.

Incredibly lonely.

Hyacinth had been right about distractions - wrong in her idea of what they should be - but oh, did Effie long for some sort of distraction when she came home to an empty apartment each day. When Hyacinth retired, she and Effie no longer kept in touch. It was Hyacinth's request mostly - one Effie understood after a while for many reasons.

Reasons.

Excuses.

Lie after lie. It didn't seem to bother Effie any longer - the constant lies, the constant playing. It became easier because lying became a distraction itself. The ever-present façade that she needed to keep up around everyone she knew at the Capitol, everyone in District Twelve - everyone except Haymitch.

"They said you broke your arm last year," Effie said, sharing a drink with him one year on the way to the Capitol. The children had gone to bed.

"Fell," said Haymitch. "Don't worry - didn't ruin any of your … sponsor relations - whatever it is you want to call what you do while I'm drinking."

"What do you mean?"

Haymitch groaned. "You flirt with 'em."

"Do I? If I do then … I guess that's what I think needs to be done."

"All we ever got and all we'll ever get is that damn bottle of water. A one-off thanks to your personal drama."

Effie sipped her drink. "You never know, Haymitch."

He laughed a little - it was condescending. "Sweetheart, you're not as fucking stupid as they think you are. And don't treat me like one of them. Don't lie to me. It isn't worth the hot air."

Effie wondered if Haymitch hated her sometimes. Sure, there were times when she thought they were actually getting along. She had learned to take Haymitch's sarcastic comments in stride - not to mention his wandering hands, especially if he was drunk. But that was when it was just the two of them. When she was the Effie she knew. The one he knew.

But the Capitol's Effie …

Every year it seemed Haymitch grew more resentful. It took him longer to come round to her - to realize she was just as miserable as him. He wasn't fooled by her mask, but it didn't mean he had to like it. It didn't mean he had to like all of the lies she told, all of the pandering she did. He'd never seen her without makeup, without wigs, without falseness covering her - he had never actually seen her without the Capitol stain.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Hate me?"

"You ask me that every year."

"Because I'm never sure." Effie shut her eyes when the sound of a canon came from the screen behind her.

"I don't hate you," he said - and he always said it. He never could actually hate her - but she didn't know that. "I hate … I hate what you turn into."

"You know -"

"I know."

The worst of it was she had grown to admire Haymitch. Or maybe admire was the wrong word … She didn't know how she felt. Or she did and wouldn't admit it to herself. As the lies grew, so did Effie's feelings towards Haymitch. She knew she would never understand his own pain, never fully understand him at all - but he was all she had in the end. And it was strange to think that.

A vicious drunk … and she probably loved him more than she would ever confess.

"Did you hear the news?" The new escort of District Three was standing in the doorway of her office. He was a handsome man by Capitol standards - a bit older than Effie, but with more experience in handling Districts. He had a cold stare - one that made Effie always uneasy when he spoke to her.

"News?"

"The new Gamemaker. They've announced it."

"Who is it?" Effie asked, her voice peaked with excitement. Gossip had been spreading through the escort offices - different names, different rumors they had all heard about the newly freed position of head Gamemaker.

"Seneca Crane."

"Really?" Effie smiled. "Seneca?"

"You know him?"

"Our parents were friends, actually. I can remember playing with him as a child."

And that was true, Effie remembered Seneca very well. They hadn't spoken in years - they had no reason to once they had both gone off to school - but it would be odd if he didn't remember her, especially since he had sent her a 'Congratulations' bouquet when she had landed the job of escort of District Twelve.

"They could see this as favoritism, you know," Seneca joked.

He did remember Effie. He had invited her to dinner to catch up on old times.

"Well, they can hardly blame our parents, can they?"

"No - no, they can't. Besides, this dinner doesn't concern work, does it?"

"Not at all," Effie laughed.

It did, of course. Effie wanted to make sure that Seneca had good memories of her, that he thought well of her still. She knew for a while now that her friends in the Capitol weren't really her friends - and that included Seneca. So like with everyone else, she would play along. She would play her role.

"Did you fuck him?"

"Haymitch!" Effie crossed her arms tight. "No! And - anyway - if I did, it wouldn't be any of your business would it?"

"Head Gamemaker? Yeah - actually, I think in this case it would be my business." Haymitch poured himself a fresh drink.

"I didn't and I don't intend to."

"Might want to rethink that. Maybe we could swing more than a bottle of water."

"I don't care for the suggestion -"

"Calm down, princess - I'm joking."

"Are you?"

Haymitch shrugged and fell onto the sofa, spilling some of his drink but not caring.

"Damn it, Haymitch. Manners!"

Manners.

Manners.

Manners. Distraction. There was something. Nitpick. She could nitpick at anyone's manners all day thanks to her upbringing and her late mother's constant nagging. It didn't take long, either, for that to become part of the Capitol's Effie Trinket. Manners! Even the other escorts joked - putting on Effie's high voice and pointing at each other as they did.

God, she could scream.

She could tear her hair out.

She could break windows, shatter glasses, burn buildings - do something!

But in reality she could do nothing but draw the names of two children from a bowl and sentence them to death.

"Mr. Sparkles!" Opal cooed when Effie brought the crate over to her house on one of the ritzier avenues in the Capitol. "Oh, I just love having him! Such personality!"

Effie grinned. "That's Mr. Sparkles! Full of personality!"

Whiskey seemed to give his owner an annoyed look that read 'this again?'

"I've got to be going - schedule to keep!" Effie said, embracing Opal tight.

Outside, the car was waiting to take her to the station where Effie would take the train to District Twelve.

The Reaping ceremony for the 74th Hunger Games would be held tomorrow as usual - as it was every year.

Effie couldn't know, though, that it wouldn't be like every year.

That everything was about to change.


	18. Chapter 18

**_So sorry that this has taken me so long to post! But ah! I'm still so amazed and in love with the reviews and visitors! Thank you all so very much!_**

**_As you gathered from the previous chapter, we're picking up book territory. I'm sticking to the book (though I may use bits of the movie for scenes that weren't in Katniss' POV) - as it stands at the moment, I'm going word for word on the dialogue here taken straight from the book (and putting this out there: when your story is in past tense and the other is in present - holy tense wars, Batman!). Hopefully it all just ... blends. We'll see!_**

* * *

><p>Effie could feel the sun bearing down on her. It was particularly warm on Reaping days - or maybe that was just in her head. Her green suit was stifling, she could almost feel the weight of her pale, caked on makeup. What a horrible clown she must look like today - horrible, terrible. She could see it in the children's eyes when she dared to look up.<p>

"Where is he?" It was Mayor Undersee.

For years, the Mayor had been generally nice with Effie. He treated her with respect, made sure that everything ran smoothly. But when his daughter turned twelve, his attitude, understandably, had grown colder. He spoke to the escort as little as possible.

It was why Effie was surprised to hear his voice.

"Who?" Effie asked when he took his seat beside her.

"Abernathy. Didn't you go and make sure he was - I don't know, conscious?"

"Yes. I always do. I thought he'd be here - he isn't?"

"No. No sign of him."

Effie felt her heart starting to race. She had seen Haymitch - drunk, as she expected. But mobile. She was sure she had gotten it into his head about what day it was. She was sure - at least - that he knew who was yelling at him and would put two and two together.

She glanced at her watch.

This was the latest he had ever been - she was sure of it. Why hadn't she noticed? Stupid! Effie! Stupid girl!

"Doesn't matter …" the Mayor sighed, making his way to the podium.

Effie was about to protest, but knew they were on a schedule.

Haymitch was going to regret this later …

Tuning out the history lesson that the Mayor had to read each and every year, Effie tried not to think about the empty seat near her. The missing Haymitch.

Was he trying to - this year - be completely obscene?

Had she done something last year that warranted it?

No … no, she couldn't think of anything.

Thinking about it - they actually managed to get along better than usual, likely due to the fact Haymitch was still on the mend from a broken glass that had cut deep in his hand. He was on Morphling for a week and alcohol had only really enhanced the effects.

Damn it …

Where was he?

"It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks," the Mayor says - Effie knew she would be going up to the podium soon. She could already feel some of the crowd's gaze focusing on her.

Mayor Undersee had just read Haymitch's name when suddenly, Effie heard him. He was as intoxicated as ever - shouting, barely able to walk. How he found the empty chair, Effie had no idea.

Why are they applauding?

This is not at all funny - he could hurt himself …

In more ways than one, too - the Capitol was watching.

"Haymitch!" Effie hissed in his ear when he tried to hug her. She pushed him away, trying to force him back in his seat.

She then heard her name.

Her face instantly turned into a smile, bright and bubbly. Ignoring Haymitch, she trotted up to the podium and - ignoring, too, the ever present sinking in her gut - said, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Catching sight of herself on one of the large screens in the square, she saw that Haymitch's hug had nudged her wig just enough to be noticeable.

Carry on … carry on …

Effie went on with her usual speech - the same every year - when finally she said, "Ladies first!" and walked to the bowl on her right.

You could hear a pin drop.

It was always so silent.

Effie hated the sound of her own heart beating. She hated this moment. She hated herself. She hated the feel of the paper in her hand, the walk back to the podium and the way she had to ceremoniously hold the slip out and read the name.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

The second silence that followed was always worse. It's realization, it's shock. It's more hatred. It's worry. Effie saw movement in the group of twelve-year-olds.

No, she thought to herself. Not this year … please …

The crowd was starting to murmur now. Effie could feel heat on the back of her neck as a small girl started towards the stage.

But then -

"Prim!"

Effie looked up and saw another girl - an older girl - pushing through the crowd. She reached the younger one just as she was about to climb up to Effie and pushed her out of the way.

"I volunteer!" the older girl said breathlessly. "I volunteer as tribute!"

Effie felt something catch her in throat.

Volunteer?

Never had …

Only in …

Think, Effie - they're watching!

"Lovely!" Effie found herself exclaiming. "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come for then we, um …"

Effie's mind had gone blank. Repeating rules, repeating schedules - it wasn't going to work.

The older girl was looking at her, still out of breath.

"What does it matter?"

Effie turned and saw that it was the Mayor - he was looking at the two girls. His face … pity, sadness all rolled into one. "What does it matter?" he repeated. "Let her come forward."

The younger girl started screaming. "No, Katniss! No! You can't go!"

"Prim, let go. Let go!"

There was a boy - an older boy who came and pulled the young girl away who was still screaming a crying and clutching the other.

"Up you go, Catnip," Effie heard him say to the older girl - and soon, she was standing beside Effie.

"Well, bravo!" Effie said, trying to put on the best show-face she could. "That's the spirit of the Games!" Oh god, no it wasn't … "What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen," the girl answered.

Effie felt her stomach sink even lower than before. No - they're watching. They're all watching, just as usual. Don't mess up. Don't show what you're feeling. Joke. Make this moment light. Make it count. They're watching. "I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory do we?" God damn it, Effie felt despicable. "Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our new tribute!"

Effie didn't expect applause - but she didn't expect what happened next either. The silence again. But this time - this time the crowd made their silence heard. Their left hands in the air, the crowd held up their three middle fingers one by one.

Effie's pulse was racing.

And then -

"Look at her. Look at this one!"

It was Haymitch. He put his arm around the girl Katniss - the smell of booze was assaulting. What was worse - he couldn't even stand.

Effie's mind was going a mile of minute, trying to think of anything she could do to save face for all of them on stage.

"Lots of …" He couldn't even think of what he's saying. "Spunk!"

"Haymitch …" Effie whispered, out of sight of the cameras. "Stop …"

But no. He was making his way towards the front of the stage now, raising his voice louder. "More than you!" he shouted. "More than you!"

He was pointing in the camera.

Effie felt her blood run cold, her skin prickle - this was never going to end well … this was -

Effie didn't have another moment to think about how bad the situation was at the moment for it just continued to get worse.

Haymitch fell off the stage head first. He was out cold.

And the cameras were focused right on him.


	19. Chapter 19

_**As always - thank you everyone for your reviews and reads! This chapter I was able to have a little more give in scenes - hopefully the writing still blends together! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Her mind was racing. She could feel her heart beating against her chest - she felt as though she couldn't breath at times. But she did her job. She showed the children their places on the train: Katniss Everdeen, the volunteer … the volunteer … and Peeta Mellark, the other name she had called.<p>

Splashing water on her face, Effie wiped away the caked on makeup - if only to let her face breathe - before reapplying it. She needed to find Haymitch. Last she had seen him, he'd been carried away on a stretcher.

She didn't bother banging on the door to his room on the train. She opened the door and invited herself in - Haymitch wasn't spawned out on the bed as she had expected. No - he was in his bathroom vomiting.

"Haymitch … Haymitch Abernathy!" Effie found herself practically shrieking. She didn't know what else to say.

"Not now - shut the fuck up …" he groaned, pulling himself back over the bowl.

"Have you any idea … any idea -"

"Trinket - shut up!"

"God, you're bleeding! You're a mess!" Effie grabbed a nearby towel and pressed it to the cut on his forehead. She half expected him to push her away, but he let her clean the cut. Her hands were shaking.

"They didn't notice me," he said. "Trust me."

"That's not true," Effie snapped. "And you know it. You pointed right at that camera. You were mocking -"

"I don't think they're going to care … fuck it, can you at least lower your voice if you're going to speak to me?"

"Will you stop using that language!"

"They ain't going to be lookin' at me, Trinket. They're going to be watchin' that girl."

"What girl?" Effie asked, flustered. It was as if she had forgotten the rest of the Reaping ceremony, only the ending - Haymitch falling of the stage - had seemed to stick.

"The one that fucking volunteered! There's television for you! Not me! That one!"

Effie shook her head. "With you taunting the Capitol, I imagine that it will just be ignored!"

"What are you so worried -"

"What am I so worried about? Are you really asking that? You know what, Haymitch? Take care of your own damned head - be in the car for supper."

Effie threw down the bloodied towel and left the room.

She had to gather herself - and she wasn't about to be able to do that when she was screaming at Haymitch.

Calm down … just … calm down.

* * *

><p>"Supper!" Effie said brightly as she knocked on Katniss' door. She tried chatting to the girl as they walked to the dining room, but she was quiet. Already waiting was Peeta, who Effie had gone to fetch first.<p>

Smiling wide, Effie's eyes were already looking at the empty seat at the table that should have been taken up by Haymitch.

"Where's Haymitch?" she asked as brightly as possible.

Maybe he had at least shown his face while she had gone to get the girl.

"Last time I saw him, he said he was going to take a nap," said the boy Peeta.

A nap?

Effie cursed in her head but tried smiling wider as to not show them any alarm - or any anger for that matter.

"Well," she sighed, "it's been an exhausting day."

When dinner was brought in, Effie felt sick. But she forced herself to eat. She forced herself to focus on something else.

Manners.

Yes, the old failsafe. Manners.

"At least you two have decent manners," she said, setting down her knife and fork having finished the main course. "The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages." Effie tried to make this into a joke - well, a Capitol joke at best. "It completely upset my digestion."

As soon as Effie had finished her sentence, Katniss began to eat with her fingers - finishing the meal by wiping her mouth on the tablecloth.

Effie was … impressed.

For the first time, she thought of what Haymitch had said - that girl.

Maybe they had watched her.

But still - she couldn't let on. So she pursed her lips, feigning disapproval.

It was interesting watching the Reapings. While she knew Katniss and Peeta must have been paying more attention to the others chosen, she was waiting for their moment in District Twelve.

Wig crooked maybe, but Effie found herself amazed. Haymitch had been right - or, at least, Effie was going to assume he was right. Watching Katniss volunteer for her sister, watching the silent respect of the crowd - Haymitch's display was a mere afterthought.

She felt the knot in her chest loosen a bit. She shook her head - she still had to be the Capitol's Effie Trinket. If they were going to make this work - if she and Haymitch were going to benefit from this Reaping in any way - she had to still play her role.

"Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation," she said. "A lot about televised behavior."

At least that was true.

Peeta surprised her though and laughed. "He was drunk. He's drunk every year."

As if Effie didn't know that …

"Every day," Katniss adds.

The slight relief Effie had felt from seeing the outcome of the Reaping disappeared and was replaced by the annoyance - no, anger - with Haymitch.

"Yes," she hissed at them, "How odd you two find it amusing. You know your mentor is your lifeline to the world in these Games. The one who advises you, lines up your sponsors, and dictates the presentation of any gifts. Haymitch can well be the difference between your life and your death!"

"I miss supper?"

Effie suddenly realized she had been taking her anger out on the wrong people - the poor children before her. She wanted to apologize - but what escort would actually do that?

Behind her, she heard Haymitch vomit again - then a thud.

Her anger was still fresh, though.

"So laugh away!" she said, tiptoeing around Haymitch and his vomit to escape to her room.

* * *

><p>She didn't know what time it was, but she heard a pounding at her cabin door. She hadn't been sleeping - not that she ever slept - but she hadn't even relaxed. She was still dressed, still made up, still wearing her wig even.<p>

"Who is it?" she asked, doing her best to make her voice sound friendly.

"You know damn well who it is."

Effie rolled her eyes and opened the door to find Haymitch, barely able to stand - but at least cleaned up a bit.

"What?" Effie asked, crossing her arms.

"I wanted to make sure you were … okay. You seemed … tightly wound."

Effie's eyes grew wide. "Honestly, Haymitch? Honestly?"

Haymitch gently pushed her back into her room and walked in. "If you're gonna scream at me, at least shut the door so the rest of the train can't hear."

Effie covered her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not going to deny responsibility … how's that?"

"Oh … shut up," Effie said.

"How's this different from any other year?"

"Besides having a volunteer and you mocking the Capitol into the camera? I don't know Haymitch - you tell me."

"I already told you my obviously very well considered opinion on that."

Effie was already crying.

"Oh, god damn it, Effie." He went to pull his handkerchief out of his pocket but found that whoever put him in bed didn't leave his coat on. "Shit …"

"Just go, Haymitch," Effie said between sobs.

"I don't like leaving you crying."

"You leave me crying more often -"

"No I don't. You know that. Where's your … what's it … hankies?"

"I don't know - Haymitch, stop!" He had started to go through her dresser. "I can take care of myself!"

"You really want me to go?"

"Yes! Please!" Effie said.

"Fine. Feelin' sick again anyways." He went to the door. But stopped. He went back to Effie and kissed her atop her head.

"Go away, Haymitch …"

And he did - leaving her to her tears.


	20. Chapter 20

_**For some reason I thought this chapter was shorter than usual - but word count tells me differently. Go figure. But I've still written a random one-shot for the other series just because. I'm getting excited because I'll be able to start going off the book soon-ish and things will be moving faster again. One step at a time, of course - never does good to rush it!**_

_**I will add though that I did made a change to something big-ish so it happens sooner than later ... mostly due to reviews ... usually, I don't give in but enough people have said it that I'm started to think I ought to make the change. So I did - after I reasoned it wouldn't be OOC. What that change is ... can't say. Just ... there's a change in a minor plot point! Excitement.**_

_**Again, thank you guys for all of the reviews and reads - I hope you continue to enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Have you calmed yourself down?"<p>

Effie glanced over her breakfast at Haymitch, who was leaning back in his seat. He looked rough - not that she didn't expect it. He always looked that way when he woke up drunk and still drinking.

"Yes," she answered curtly. "I've just woken the children up. They should be coming soon. You'll need to speak with them … properly."

"Did that last night."

"You vomited last night, Haymitch. I honestly doubt you said anything useful."

"Are you just gonna be a bitch -" he stopped himself when Peeta appeared.

The boy looked flustered - as if he knew he had just walked into an argument. But Effie smiled wide and waved him to an open seat.

"Peeta! Sit! Sit! We've such a big, big day! Help yourself to anything you'd like!"

"I asked you a question."

Effie ignored Haymitch, though his tone was harsher than usual.

"You ought to try the chocolate," Effie said, gesturing to a bowl. "Have you ever had chocolate before -"

"Trinket, answer my question."

"Haymitch -"

"You're being rude." Haymitch began to laugh.

Effie turned back to Peeta, "I've had a chat with Haymitch and -"

"I don't remember that. I remember you screaming -"

"I don't … right, Peeta, why don't you get to know Haymitch a bit better while I go and make sure we're all on schedule."

"What about my question, Princess?"

Effie took her coffee and left the car, brushing past Katniss as she did without a second thought. When she reached her cabin, Effie downed the bitter coffee and began to flip through the pages on her clipboard. She jumped when the phone beside her bed rang.

Rarely did she ever have a call - it was usually only for emergencies. Not much could happen between the Capitol and Twelve. But suddenly she felt dread overtake her - Haymitch. Haymitch. It had to be about him.

What else could it be about?

"Hello?" she tried to keep her voice chipper.

"Miss Trinket? Ah, we're glad we caught you. Just a quick change of plans we wanted to notify you of -"

"If Mr. Abernathy -"

"No, no - it concerns your tributes - not the drunk. Though, do try to manage him better, if you can. I wanted to let you know we've had a stylist change. You'll be sending the girl off to Cinna. Have you heard of him?"

Effie sat on her bed, holding the receiver. "Um … yes, actually. He's quite new, isn't he? I just read a piece on him a few weeks back."

"Well he's volunteered his services. I wanted to check with you and make sure that didn't cause any problem."

"No - not at all. I imagine we'll be quite happy to have him. Thank you for letting me know."

Effie heard the other line disconnect. She sat for a moment before realizing she needed to hang up as well.

A new stylist?

For District Twelve?

He's obviously popular. His name has recognition.

Why did he choose District Twelve? Why did he ask for Twelve specifically?

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She hadn't heard the door open.

"We have a new stylist …" Effie turned to face the door where Haymitch was leaning with an unopened bottle of liquor in his hand. Her brow furrowed. "You look … shocked about something?"

"Because I am."

"The stylist?"

"No. Those two in there." Haymitch let himself in and sat on her bed. "We … um … we may have something in there."

"What do you mean?"

"What I just said."

Effie thought for a moment. "You were right, then."

"Say that again - just for posterity. I don't know what you're talking about but -"

"The girl … the stylist asked for District Twelve specifically. Haymitch, you may have been right. We might have a chance -"

"Don't talk about chances. Talk about winning."

"Winning?"

Haymitch handed her the bottle. "I'm gonna drink - but I'm gonna … sober up. Some. Don't get excited."

"Excuse me?" Effie held the bottle stunned. "What's happened to you?"

"Surprise. That's what."

"Surprise?"

"And a deal - listen … you and I know how this works. We managed to get a bottle of water once didn't we? And that was just your mess. We've got a story … and we've got … we've got fighters -"

"Haymitch, are you being serious?"

"Well it looks like the Capitol is if suddenly we have a volunteer stylist as well as a volunteer tribute. Do your part and, for once, I'll do mine."

"Does Haymitch Abernathy actually have hope?"

"Now don't go using that word. Hope is what will get us in trouble." He stood. "Keep the bottle as a souvenir."

"Of your semi-soberness?"

"No. Of the day you said I was right."

* * *

><p>Effie couldn't have predicted the amount of attention she received when she was faced with the other escorts. It was all about Katniss Everdeen. It was all about volunteering - the screaming and crying little sister, the brave older sister. The dramatics. But Effie was beginning to realize something more than that.<p>

Haymitch was right - the girl was a fighter.

But what Effie realized was that, for the first time, she did have hope. Just a small blossom of it - but it was there, shining ever so dimly.

"It's all they were talking about," Effie said, taking her seat beside Haymitch to watch the opening procession. "Katniss. She's all I heard about. Everyone wanted to know about her."

"She made good television," said Haymitch. He was sitting there for the first time without a drink in his hand - but Effie saw the flask tucked away in his jacket. At least it was less than usual.

"And she must have made an impression on you."

Haymitch shrugged. "I already told you."

Effie nodded. "I … I apologize for how I've been acting." She said. "I was worried. I thought the worst."

"You thought what the Capitol's trained you to think."

"Yes. But can you blame me? And besides you mocking them, you know you did take a bad hit. I was worried about you, you know."

"Don't flatter me."

"I need you alive now, don't I? If we're going to do our jobs. I mean, I always do mine - but it will be something if you -"

"All right. I get your point, Sweetheart."

Effie smiled. "I am sorry, though."

"Apology accepted. And I guess I'm sorry for making you worry - maybe if I hadn't you would've seen what we have earlier."

"By that you mean Katniss Everdeen?"

Haymitch nodded.

Music was swelling - the chariots were about to appear.

"Oh - and I should probably tell you that I did clock the boy this morning. He knocked over my drink. I overreacted."

"Haymitch!"

But Effie's shout was drowned out by the thunderous applause around them. Haymitch knew Effie was glaring at him - but took it in stride.

"So what do you think this new stylist is gonna have them do? Fancy miners?"

"Cinna's known for understatement. I don't know if miners will be his particular style."

"We'll fine out soon, won't we? But last I knew understatement wasn't really very popular here." He motioned to Effie's own dress.

She slapped his shoulder. He laughed.

And that was when the tributes from District Twelve came out - ablaze with fire.

Haymitch was dumbfounded - as was Effie.

Her hand was clutching his knee.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Bit of a longer chapter today! I won't make this note incredibly long - so I'll just jump right into thanking you all so very very much for your reviews and reads! Honestly, each one brightens my day and keeps this story going!**_

* * *

><p>Haymitch was walking quickly with Effie - his hand was gripping her elbow, he was talking fast - lucid - it was a very different Haymitch that Effie had no idea existed.<p>

"Keep to the Effie they know - you're enjoying yourself now, you're letting your guard down - when you see them, making sure -"

"I know, Haymitch - I know."

"If they ask -"

"Haymitch, I can do this. But where are you going?"

"Don't worry where I'm going - just go get the kids and I'll see you at supper." Effie felt him let go of her arm and plant a kiss on her cheek before disappearing in the crowd they had gotten caught up in.

For a moment, Effie stood in a bit of a daze. But then, straightening her dress and moving on, she made her way to where the escorts and tributes were gathering, stopping to quickly speak to sponsors, who called for her attention.

It was strange - being conscious of what she was doing, the show she was putting on, made it difficult than years past. Maybe it was the mixture of excitement - the fact that they had indeed wowed the crowd - the idea that there was some sort of hope …

"You were absolutely brilliant!" she cried - wanting to hug both Katniss and Peeta, though slightly worried she might catch on fire, even if the flames were gone. "You were amazing and held yourselves perfectly! It was … astounding! Even Haymitch was at a loss for words!" She finally reached out and for the first time in her years of escorting - she was touching the tributes, cupping one of their cheeks in each of her hands. "You did so well," she said, hoping they knew she was being sincere. "And we'll have such a time working with you! You'll have me and Haymitch and your stylists with you these next two weeks - we're going to make you two unforgettable!"

Effie could hear Haymitch's voice in her head - she needed to remember which Effie she had to be and ignore the one she wanted.

"We ought to get up to the penthouse now - yes! The penthouse! Because you're District Twelve - you get the very tiptop floor!"

Fighting off a swarm of interested escorts, Effie led the kids to the elevator that would take them to their floor. She knew they were probably exhausted - hungry - ready to change into something more practical. But excitement was pulsing through her - Effie was flying high.

"You wouldn't believe the amount of people who stopped me when I was on my way to fetch you," she said. "I've been very mysterious, though. Because, of course, Haymitch hasn't bothered to tell me your strategies. But I've done my best with what I had to work with." This was true - Effie had no idea what Haymitch was really thinking, but she was working with what she knew. "How Katniss sacrificed herself for her sister. How you've both successfully struggled to overcome," in her mind she paused, knowing what she was about to say would be rude - but would be expected, "the barbarism of your district."

She hoped Haymitch would be happy.

"Everyone has their reservations, naturally. You being from the coal district. But I said, and this was very clever of me, I said 'Well, if you put enough pressure on col it turns to pearls!'"

Effie knew that was a load of rubbish, but something that would be stupid enough to come out of a bubbly Capitol girl's mouth. She really hoped Haymitch would be impressed - so she added, "Unfortunately, I can't seal the sponsor deals for you. Only Haymich can do that. But don't worry, I'll get him to the table at gunpoint if necessary."

* * *

><p>"Coal turning into … really?"<p>

"I did what you said."

"I didn't say be plain stupid. But I guess that fits your image."

Effie would've been angry, but instead she ignored him and stepped into his room, shutting the door.

"Where did you go anyway?"

"New wardrobe," he said, nodding to a few boxes that were piled on the dresser.

"A new … a new wardrobe?" Effie went over to the boxes and opened one. "How on earth -"

"You hand the right people enough money and they'll give you what you want."

"I could've helped. I could've had someone put together something on the train even - you didn't have to -"

"If I let you do that, I'd come out wearing some ridiculous pink suit that would probably match yours."

Effie frowned. "I think I have a little more sense than that." She walked over to him and pushed his hands away from the tie he was trying to make sense of. It was an effortless task for her.

"Haymitch Abernathy, I don't think I ever expected this. You look …" she smoothed out his vest, "presentable." She pursed her lips. "I'm worried."

Haymitch's hands gently rested on her waist. "I don't think -"

"Dinner!" Effie said suddenly. "I've got to call them to dinner!"

* * *

><p>Even Effie could tell that the mood at dinner was different. Not just because there was a new stylist or because Haymitch was sober - but because of the two children with them. Because of Katniss and Peeta.<p>

Recognizing the Avox, Effie went into panic mode for Katniss - but she was impressed how quickly Haymitch, Peeta, and even Cinna covered the possible mess up.

People were working together. This is what a team was supposed to be like.

And Haymitch was practically sober.

"Tomorrow morning is the first training session. Meet me for breakfast and I'll tell you exactly how I want you to play it," he said to Katniss and Peeta. "Now go get some sleep while the grown-ups talk."

Once the two had gone, Effie was quick to shower Cinna with praise. "I don't know how you did it!" she said. "It was stunning! So … unexpected!"

"It was impressive," Haymitch agreed. "But we need to talk strategy now." He let the Avox girl pour him a glass of wine. Before Effie could remark on it, he reminded her, "I said I'd stay sober enough - I'm still going to drink."

"Of course …" Effie muttered, though she didn't mean it harshly.

"I think we all know that the girl's our best shot. We could win this with her. And I mean that - actually win it."

"Haymitch is right," Effie said. "If he's actually strategizing - which in the years I've worked with him he's never done - we must have something we've never had before."

"Thank you, Trinket," Haymitch said with a bit of a groan. As annoyed with her as he sounded, he still rested his hand on her knee when he spoke to Cinna and the others. Not that anyone else could see - and not that Effie noticed. It just felt natural.

And Effie was amazed - listening to Haymitch actually talk sense, actually talk plans. She never interrupted - well, only once and that was when he forced it out of her by making an off-comment on her dress that day. She imagined that was just to keep up appearances.

"But it was remarkable," Effie said, walking with Cinna to the door to say goodnight. "I don't think I actually thanked you."

"Don't. It was my pleasure. And Haymitch is right - you have something with that girl. If we all do our jobs … who knows what the outcome could be?"

His words felt heavier - as if he was talking about more than just the Games. But Effie had been so giddy that day, it barely registered. Cinna kindly bent and kissed her cheek. "You're a good little actress - keep it up," he whispered before leaving.

Before, the idea that someone could see through her would have made Effie terrified but Cinna … there was something about him that said he was on their side. That he understood what Effie and Haymitch had long since known. And that he wasn't about to tell anyone that he did know it. No - he wouldn't tell them.

He would show them.

"God damn …"

Effie turned around and saw Haymitch had turned on the television.

"What?" she asked, walking back to him.

"It's all about them - the kids. It's all they're talking about …"

Effie watched the screen - images of the Reaping, of the chariots, of the two tributes on fire were being replayed over and over again to excited commentary.

Haymitch took a sip of his wine.

Effie bit her lip. "We really could do this …"

"While I'm talking to those two tomorrow - you need to get out. See what they're saying. Let people approach you."

"I think I know how to do my job. I did have to go through training."

"How many years ago?"

"I'll start lining up potential sponsors. If you think we can start tomorrow then I'll get out there."

"No …" said Haymitch. "No, don't line up anyone. Just get an idea."

"Why -"

"If we make 'em wait, we may get better results. You could have a fucking bidding war if we play our cards right."

"How about a trident?" Effie laughed.

"Well, maybe not a trident - but more than a bottle of water."

Effie nodded. "All right then." She turned away from the screen. "You know … it was only yesterday you were falling down drunk. You've almost done a complete turn around in just a day. You have hope, Haymitch."

"No - I have strategy."

"Hope isn't some terrible thing -"

"It breeds disappointment. And that is a terrible thing when lives are at stake. You know it. You hope away - but you see where that's gotten you."

"Don't admit it then. Fine. Is that the last glass you're having?"

He shrugged.

"Well, I'll leave it to your discretion. I'm going to bed."

Haymitch looked at her. "I'll need you to do my tie tomorrow."

"Yes, I knew that. Just be awake when I leave."

They stood for a moment - they hadn't realize how close they were. Effie felt her cheeks grow warm, her hands awkwardly wringing together. Haymitch seemed just about to lean down when -

"Goodnight, Haymitch," Effie said softly, being quick to make her way to her room before her face was so red even makeup couldn't hide it.

Haymitch waited until he heard her door lock before finishing his drink and putting the empty glass aside. "Tomorrow's going to be a big, big, big day …" he mumbled to himself in Effie's accent.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Another long-ish chapter today! I posted this question on my tumblr, but I thought I'd ask it here as well: so many of you have left such amazing comments about my writing and towards the end of summer I'm hoping to self-publish an original novel which would of course be free - would you be interested in me letting you know when it goes live/would you want to read it? I already have a novel out there that I published the same way - but the one I'm working on now, I'm a little more attached to and would really love to share it. Let me know what you think - if you would be interested, if you'd rather I didn't - be honest!**_

_**Right - that out of the way - thank you as always for your amazing and wonderful comments - I hope you enjoy this chapter ... I have a feeling you might ...**_

* * *

><p>"Thank you."<p>

"And how are you holding up?"

"I've been doing what Haymitch has been telling me … it's strange. Our roles almost feel reversed." Effie sipped her newly poured drink as she sat with Cinna in the room they had given him for design.

She had been out with the other escorts, out in the crowd - shaking hands and meeting new people. But it was overwhelming. Yes, she had always played her part well enough, but now that so much attention was on her, she felt that she could crack if she wasn't careful.

Cinna had been a godsend.

He had seen through her the moment they met and had been happening to pass a rather awkward conversation Effie was trying to carry on with an older couple asking about what she thought would eventually kill the tributes. Since they were from District Twelve. Not that no one likes an underdog. But they weren't going to hold their breaths just because of a good show so far.

"I did thank you for saving me from those people, didn't I?"

"Enough times, by now. Relax."

"I can't. I know I have things to do. And for once - it isn't my schedule that's making me do them."

"It's different to have a chance."

"It's just different all around," Effie said with a bit of a shrug. "Right down to a sobered … well, semi-sobered Haymitch. But I never asked - and I hope you don't mind me asking - but -"

"Why did I ask for District Twelve?"

"Yes."

Cinna smiled. "I have my reasons. Just as I'm sure you have yours for caking on your makeup and wearing those wigs."

"You're a designer, yet you sound like Haymitch."

"Should I be offended?" Cinna laughed.

"Not at all, actually. If anyone's going to speak the truth and be frank, it's him. And I'd rather that than what we live with for most of the year, wouldn't you?"

"If only."

"How many people do you think actually … think like us? Know in their heads what they're seeing is wrong but know they can't do anything?"

"I can't say. But think about it, Effie. When did you first realize it?"

"Not until I got this job."

"Exactly. It's brainwashing. You're taught from birth - being born in the Capitol - that all of this is normal. Something to be celebrated. Something fun. It's when something shifts your idea of reality and you see life for how it actually is."

"And … and when did that happen for you?"

"As I said. I have my reasons."

Effie didn't mind his elusiveness. In fact, she appreciated it. She'd been lied to enough by people like Hyacinth who knew the horrors of their world but wanted to cover them with distractions. Cinna spoke plainly, but know when to hold his tongue.

He just didn't lie.

"I need to go," Effie said, glancing at her watch. "And I know I'll say it a hundred more times today alone … but thank you."

"Go out there and put on your show," Cinna said, but not at all in a mocking way. "I'll make sure it's not in vain."

* * *

><p>Effie found it strange that over the following days she rarely saw Haymitch. When she did, he was either speaking to Katniss or Peeta, or to Effie herself, telling her what to be feeding any audience she had and Effie telling him what the audience would like to see. At the end of the day, he would finish his dinner and - after Katniss and Peeta had left - take a bottle of whatever alcohol hadn't been finished on the table and pass out in his room. Effie always checked in, though, to make sure he had made it to the bed rather than the floor.<p>

After years of his constant prodding, teasing, sarcastic comments that only entertained him - this was the Haymitch that Effie had always wanted to see. He was doing his job. They were cooperating - bouncing ideas off each other. Not even fighting. They were a team.

And whether he wanted to admit it or not - he had hope.

When the day came for Peeta and Katniss to show the Gamemakers what they could go on their own, in a solo performance one could say, Effie stood back as Haymitch gave them the final bit of advice that he could.

"This is the time to show them everything."

Even knowing she and Haymitch had done what they could during all of these days of training, Effie still felt nervous.

"Were you able to get to Seneca?" Haymitch asked when the two children were gone.

Effie shook her head. "I told you," she said. "It's going to be hard to - even if he knows me. And that probably makes it harder because the others will think that's how I'm getting to meet with him."

"During the Games though - when they're in the arena - do you know where to find him?"

"That I could find out a bit easier than finding the man himself."

"Could you do that?"

Effie nodded. "Of course." She started to the door - she needed to continue making connections. "And I won't even make you say please."

Haymitch laughed and told her to go.

* * *

><p>She made sure to be back when she knew Katniss and Peeta would return from their private meetings. Peeta was out - but Haymitch pulled Effie aside and told her that they had been having a hard time even getting Katniss to come out of her room.<p>

"Did she do badly?"

"I don't know," Haymitch said, keeping his voice down. "I thought maybe you would have heard something."

"No - not a word. I came up here before any of the escorts had seen their tributes and even if they had - the others wouldn't know, would they?"

Haymitch seemed frustrated.

They both took turns trying at Katniss' door.

It was finally around dinner when she emerged at Effie's knock. She and Haymitch had agreed - with Portia and Cinna - not to press her. But at least, try and figure out what had happened.

Haymitch ignored this agreement though and said, "OK, enough small talk - just how bad were you today?"

"I don't know that it mattered," Peeta said quickly. "By the time I showed up, no one even bothered to look at me. They were singing some kind of drinking song, I think. So I threw around some heavy objects until they told me I could go."

"And you, sweetheart?"

Effie put her heel on Haymitch's toe - be nicer! it implied.

"I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers," the girls says.

Her heart must have stopped but there was wind in Effie to cry, "You what?"

"I shot an arrow at them," said Katniss. "Not exactly at them. In their direction. It's like Peeta said, I was shooting and they were ignoring me and I just … I just lost my head, so I shot an apple out of their stupid roast pig's mouth!"

Effie's eyes grew wide but Cinna spoke and Haymitch's fingers were pinching the side of her arm gently - calm down, it implied.

"And what did they say?" Cinna asked.

"Nothing. Or I didn't know. I walked out after that."

"Without being dismissed?" Effie felt the pinch - but ignored it, only being able to think of what this could do to the work they had been putting into it. What Haymitch had been putting into it.

"I dismissed myself," said Katniss.

"Well that's that," said Haymitch. He let go of Effie and started to butter a roll.

"Do you think they'll arrest me?"

Effie suddenly felt horrible for thinking just of her work with sponsors, of just Haymitch's work - no - there were these poor frightened children in the mix, too. And they were they ones that all of this was centering around.

They were the hope.

"Doubt it," said Haymitch. "Be a pain to replace you at this stage."

"What about my family? Will they punish them?"

Effie glanced at Haymitch. She knew what they had done to his family. She could see the question had jarred him a little even if no one else did.

"Don't think so. Wouldn't make much sense. See, they'd have to reveal what happened in the Training Center for it to have any worthwhile effect on the population. People would need to know what you did. But they can't since it's secret, so it'd be a waste of effort." Without a beat, he added, "More likely they'll make your life hell in the arena."

"Well," said Peeta, "they've already promised to that to us anyway."

"Very true." Haymitch began to pick at his dinner with his hands - it was clearly to annoy Effie, or at least calm her down from the ball of nerves she had turned into. Her frowning was enough to let him know he was doing his job. "What were their faces like?" he asked the kids.

"Shocked. Terrified." Katniss was almost smiling. "Uh, ridiculous, some of them. One man tripped backwards into a bowl of punch."

Haymitch began to laugh - hard. And soon everyone was laughing with them.

Except for Effie - no, she had thought over what she was going to say. What she wanted to say. The truth. Trying to surpress a smile she said, "Well, it serves them right. It's their job to pay attention to you. And just because you come from District Twelve is no excuse to ignore you." She glanced around to Cinna and Haymitch, hoping that she was keeping her mask on. "I'm sorry," she added, "but that's just what I think."

* * *

><p>Eleven.<p>

Katniss had scored an eleven.

Never had … she never thought even …

"Peeta's score is workable, too," she said to Haymitch when they were finally alone that evening. Effie had made a point to keep her eye on Haymitch so they could at least have a word before he went to bed.

"Princess, only one comes out. And I think … I think the boy's going to make it's her."

Effie shook her head. "I … I don't want to think about that, yet."

"No," Haymitch said. "For once it isn't your job to. You focus on the present. And by what I've heard form Cinna and Portia - you're making an impression."

"I'm not doing anything," said Effie. "I'm just relaying information - information you and I have agreed upon. Information that … well, Haymitch, that you cultivated. We're not just getting along. We're working together."

"Don't get all … sentimental on me. We still gotta send these kids to that arena."

"I know," Effie said quietly.

Haymitch was standing in the doorway of his room, Effie just a step away from him.

"I know. But you just told me to focus on the present. So I am." She took that step. "And I need to thank you." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Enjoy the last of the wine."

Effie was about to walk away, but Haymitch grabbed her hand. He pulled her back to him and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Haymitch -"

Before she could say another word, he kissed her. He let her go within seconds - fearing mostly that she would wake the kids with her screaming but more that she would push away.

Effie did neither. She only stood - shocked.

She had wanted to kiss him.

She had wanted to kiss him ever since the first time they had when they were drunk and she was new and he was teasing her.

But Effie had never imagined he could feel the same way.

"Now that we got that out of the way finally," Haymitch said. "Get to bed and let me finish off this wine in peace."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Firstly, thank you all so much for the feedback about my novel - I'll be sure now to let you all know when it's available. What I'll do tomorrow also is put up a link to my tiny website (I just want to jazz it up a little tonight - it's looking sad) that has my other novel available for download (also free) since some did express interest in that one. When I start actually revising the mss, I'll put up a summary and all that fun stuff.**_

_**Blah - blah - enough about that though! Thank you all so much as always for your reads and reviews - this is a sort of 'in between' chapter - but I think you'll enjoy - or, at least, I hope you will!**_

* * *

><p>"You don't think it's rivalry, do you?" Effie asked before she and Haymitch split for the day - Haymitch taking Peeta first and Effie taking Katniss to work on her interview skills.<p>

Haymitch shook his head and took another bite out of the last piece of toast.

"I think it's strategy. I think he knows that if someone's going to make it out of there - it's going to be her."

"And he'd sacrifice himself?"

Haymitch shrugged. "I'll see what I get out of him, okay? You just work with the girl. Be the Effie she expects."

"I feel so rude," Effie sighed.

"Can't be helped. That's what everyone expects."

"Why is it you can sober up, but I can't -"

"I think you know the answer to that. And if you tried anything different, you'd put us all in jeopardy."

"I know - I know. It's frustrating. It's always been frustrating."

"Like I told you before, princess, it doesn't get easier. Especially now." Haymitch glanced over to the door where he had told Peeta to meet him for training. "Have fun," he said to Effie, squeezing her arm before walking off.

* * *

><p>Working with Katniss was harder than Effie had imagined. She respected Katniss. She respected Peeta. It was difficult to be the typical Capitol escort when she felt so many opposing things.<p>

But Haymitch was right - she had to play her role if they were going to get one of them out of there alive. And right now, she had to make sure Katniss was ready for the Capitol.

"Just remember, Katniss," Effie said, "you want the audience to like you."

"And you don't think they will?"

Effie knew that Katniss would appeal to some - already she had possible sponsors making contact. But it wouldn't be enough - a story is never enough. Katniss did have to impress. The Capitol was shallow.

"Not if you glare at them the entire time. Why don't you save that for the arena?" Effie felt a pang saying it, but carried on. "Instead, think of yourself as among friends." That felt even worse.

"They're betting on how long I'll live!" Katniss suddenly bursted out. "They're not my friends!"

"Well, try and pretend!" Effie wanted to tell her that that was what she had done all her life. Lie and pretend. And it wasn't easy. Effie plastered on a smile. "See, like this. I'm smiling at you even though you're aggravating me."

"Yes, it feels very convincing. I'm going to eat."

For a moment, Effie thought maybe Katniss had seen through her. Maybe Katniss knew that Effie acted how she needed to act. But the storming out of the room, the kicking off of heels - Effie would always be part of the Capitol to Katniss.

Sighing, Effie picked up the heels and put them back in their box.

This would be a long day. At least Peeta, she knew, would pose less of a challenge.

* * *

><p>"Haymitch is frustrated with her," Cinna said when Effie came by to confirm times and locations with him and the team.<p>

"She's strong-willed," Effie replied. "Enough to go against Haymitch, though. I'll give her credit for that."

"And the Capitol."

"They both have that in them."

Cinna laughed a little. "If it makes you feel better, so do we. We just show it in different ways."

"Well, yes. You can. Through design."

"So can you."

"By playing my part. I know."

Cinna shook his head and went back to work on whatever it was he had been sewing when she walked in. "No," he said after a moment. "Not just that."

"Then what?"

He looked up. "You'll figure it out."

Effie bit her lip. "All right. Can I at least make a suggestion, then? Not on design or anything - no. But Katniss … she likes you. I think you're probably the only person she doesn't shoot daggers at the moment she looks at you. Make sure -"

"Oh don't worry," Cinna said. "I'm going to make sure she lights up the stage."

"I've no doubt," Effie said. "Don't spoil me."

"Then you better get back to the penthouse."

Effie grinned and left the room, ticking off her schedule as she went.

* * *

><p>"Cinna says that you're frustrated," Effie said, handing Haymitch his sole glass of whiskey for the evening as they sat alone at the dinner table. Peeta had eaten with them but Katniss kept in her room. Not that any of them hadn't expected it.<p>

"She can do it. That's the problem. She can do it but she's stubborn."

"So are you."

Haymitch downed the whiskey in a go. "Take off the makeup."

"What?"

"Your face. I feel like I'm talking to a fucking clown. And this is serious."

"I understand that you're not having an easy time with Katniss but taking it out -"

"We're done." Haymitch pushed his chair away from the table and stood.

"Haymitch!"

But he simply walked away.

He was in a bad mood - a bad mood and sober. Effie had dealt with him enough times drunk to know how to handle him - but this was different. She felt almost helpless. He wouldn't forget he was angry in the morning.

Not at her, really - but she knew his mood could only get worse.

For a while, Effie stared at herself in the mirror of her bathroom, having retreated there not long after Haymitch left. Methodically, she slipped the pins out of her wig and then out of her natural hair. The makeup took longer - it always did - and it always left her skin red and raw.

But if this was the only way he'd speak to her …

The banging on her door made her jump.

"Who is it?" she asked, though now she hardly cared and could have opened the door with her sore face, not caring.

"Me," came Haymitch's voice. "I … I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"I'm an easy target," Effie said. Her hand went for the doorknob.

"No. No - I understand why … I understand what you do and I know you don't feel comfortable without … that stuff. I shouldn't've done that."

"You being sober really does worry me sometimes," Effie said, waiting to turn the knob.

"Sorry that I kiss you last night, if that's what you mean -"

"No, I -"

"I just thought -"

"You didn't -"

"Forget it. Listen. I'm sorry. That's why I came by. We have a hell of a day tomorrow and we can't go into it angry at each other. And … I'll need you to tie my tie anyway."

"Haymitch?"

"What?"

"Shut your eyes."

"Why?"

"Do it." Effie waited. "Are you doing it?"

"Yes. And I feel like an idiot."

"You have slept outside this door before. I don't think you've fallen that far." Effie opened the door slowly. For good measure, she reached up and put her own hand over his eyes. "Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"I don't know. Lots of things."

"Why are you covering my eyes?"

"Because … well, just because."

Haymitch reached out and found a lock of her hair. He twirled it between his fingers. It was soft - not at all what he had expected. "You've -"

"Yes. But no. Not yet."

"You're just as bad as me, aren't you?"

"I learned from you."

Haymitch let the hair fall from his fingers. "Eff … we shouldn't … now that I'm thinking - it was a moment - a mistake and -"

"We can talk all you'd like about you and me later. Do what you told me last night." She stood on her toes and kissed him softly. "Focus on the present."


	24. Chapter 24

_**Right - couple of things before I go on with my usual undying gratitude to you all! Firstly, it's just a chapter today - I have a one-shot prompt waiting, but I'm starting to feel under the weather - very lethargic, sinus headache, all that fun stuff. So I thought it'd be better to hold off. To be on the safe side, since I have a meeting with my dissertation supervisor this week, I'm going to take a short break until Wednesday (2 May). That day I'll post the prompt, a chapter, and maybe a random one-shot I cook up.**_

_**Secondly - as promised - here's the link to my website: **_**(thanks, Peetagrl38, for pointing out the link didn't work! Sorry! Copy/paste and remove spaces - ****http:/ theactuallsavage . wordpress . com - if there's any more trouble let me know! I'll put a link in my profile as well!)**_** I've put up the title to my new novel (summary coming soon) but my other novel is available for free as well if you're interested. It's a sad little site, I know - I'm terrible at updating! Also - I'm human and don't have an editor so there will more than likely be typos in a 400+ page novel that I didn't catch (though I do try my best) - I'll apologize for those now!**_

_**Okay - that was an incredibly long beginning note. As always - thank you for your wonderful reviews and comments - as I said, I take each to heart and really hope that you enjoy each new installment!**_

* * *

><p>Nerve-wracking. That's what it was.<p>

Making sure everyone was awake - making sure the kids had gone with their stylists. Granted, she and Haymitch wouldn't see them until later in the day, just before their interviews, but knowing what was coming made everything seem to just move faster.

"You'll fall over in those heels if you keep running around like that," Haymitch shouted at her from the table as he enjoyed lunch.

Effie pursed her lips and stopped where she was, pulling off the heels, going barefoot instead.

He laughed. "It's a waiting game now," he said.

"For you, yes. For me … besides the chariots, this is the other day to pull in sponsors. I have a list of potential -"

"Then why are you in here?"

"I've already been out - and I have to see the kids to the actual interview - and I have to tie your tie."

"Let me see the list."

Effie walked over to the table and handed him her clipboard. He looked disappointed.

"What? Not as many as you thought? Wait until after the interviews. The buzz may have warn off over the training weeks - but with her scoring and eleven and with tonight, I should be able to -"

"This is workable."

"Workable. You sound like me now."

Haymitch slid the clipboard back to her. "Never let me touch that again, then."

Effie grinned. "Be nice. Not to me, I mean - to Katniss."

"Eff -"

"The last thing she needs is you being … well, you right before she goes on that stage. You two butt heads. We don't need to see her frowning."

"So keep my mouth shut?"

"Yes," Effie said, picking up her clipboard. "Keep your mouth shut. I'm going to start getting ready for this evening."

"I'll do my thing - you do yours!" he called after her.

"Have your tie ready!" she replied.

* * *

><p>There was at least one thing Effie didn't have to put on the usual Capitol demeanor for - and that was her reaction to Katniss' dress. And she made sure to keep the compliments going so Haymitch wouldn't be able to get a word in - he still managed to, of course. "Remember you're still a happy pair. So act like it."<p>

Effie eyed him strangely. She waited until Katniss and Peeta were out of their hands to speak.

"What did you mean?"

"Hm?"

"You're still a happy pair? What did you mean?"

"A surprise." He put a hand on the small of her back. "Let's go watch this mess unfold."

"Haymitch …"

"Trust me."

"I don't," Effie said as they walked together.

"Then pretend to."

What didn't she know? All day she had been running around her her schedule and he had kept some plan secret from her all along? She gave him the cold shoulder when they entered the viewing room where escorts, stylists, and mentors had gathered.

"Do you have any idea what Haymitch means?" Effie asked Cinna under her breath when she was able to get him alone.

"He hasn't told me anything."

Effie downed her champagne like Haymitch would a whiskey.

"Slow down," Cinna laughed. "You know you trust him."

"I don't."

"You do. Let it play out."

Effie took another flute of champagne and turned towards the screen. Tribute after tribute walked on at an agonizing pace. Effie saw Haymitch across the room - he raised his glass to her but Effie ignored him.

Why did he keep something from her?

Weren't they a team?

And then she heard it. Katniss' interview went better than expected - her dress had the room buzzing. Even Effie couldn't stop congratulating Cinna. But it was Peeta's interview that revealed Haymitch's hidden plan.

They were talking about girl's back home. And a specific girl that Peeta liked - one he didn't think would go out with him even if he won the Games.

"So here's what you do," said Caesar. "You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?"

"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning … won't help in my case."

"Why ever not?"

"Because … because she came here with me," Peeta said.

Effie would have dropped her drink if she wasn't already guarding herself for a surprise. The room began to hum loudly - the escorts, the mentors, the stylists - they were all speaking rapidly to each other.

She raced across the room to Haymitch, who's first instinct was to grab her arm and turn her away from the crowd.

"Don't raise your voice," he said.

"Katniss is going to … to kill him!"

"And what makes you say that?"

"I would if I were her!"

"Don't you see what he did for her?"

* * *

><p>The fight was awful. Katniss was livid at Peeta as Effie had predicted but Haymitch stepped in, trying to explain why things went the way they did. In his own way of course.<p>

Effie wished her hadn't had as much wine that day as he did - even she could smell it on him.

"Personal drama," Haymitch said, pouring the last of the brandy into a glass. "I took that from you."

Effie felt like biting her nails - an old nervous habit from childhood but the false ones she wore prevented it.

"You shouldn't mix alcohol …" she said in a low voice. She walked into his room and shut the door. He barely noticed.

"What do you mean?"

"You're sobering up some, aren't you? You've been drinking wine all day - you shouldn't switch." She walked over and took the glass from him. He didn't put up a fight.

"I know you like to be in charge, sweetheart - know every little thing that's going on," Haymitch said sourly. "I know that's been the way we've worked for years now but this time -"

"It's not … it's not being in charge or knowing everything, Haymitch. Yes - I would've liked you to share your plan with me. What's bothering me is that this year I can feel myself more than ever slipping away. I've never had to act this much. We've never had hope."

"You have hope."

"Don't start that again. It's cliché. We're both hopeful and it's changing us."

"For the worse? Is that what you're saying?"

"No." Effie sat on the edge of his bed. "No, because I feel even more strongly than I ever did about the Capitol. I've never hated it so much - despised it - I didn't know there was more hate left in me but there is. And … and to have to pretend it doesn't exist while you can flaunt it … it's difficult. It makes me feel … further from you than I've ever felt."

"I thought we weren't going to talk about us."

"We're not," Effie said. "I mean … we are but in the context of the Games."

"Don't tell me you think I didn't tell you because you're from the Capitol."

"I don't!"

"Because you wouldn't know me very well if you did."

"I didn't say that. Damn it, Haymitch, all we've been doing is either fighting or kissing and there's been no middle ground." She took a sip of the brandy. "I don't know if there's ever been a middle ground," she took another sip, "but I can't stand this … tension." She looked to him. "And tomorrow's only going to make it worse."

Haymitch was quiet. He came over and sat beside her. He knew she was right - and maybe the worst of it was, he knew there wasn't much they could do about it. Effie couldn't change who she had to be and he couldn't give up on those kids - he wouldn't let himself and Effie would be the next person in his way.

They were stuck.

"I'm sorry," Effie said after a moment. "I've … I've been absolutely all over the place lately. I haven't been thinking straight since we started this year …"

"Don't apologize, Eff … this year is … it's different."

"It's very different. For example … I didn't even know there was an 'us' to consider much less not talk about."

Haymitch laughed a little. "Were you gonna let me see you last night?"

"Almost," Effie said. "It took a while to think about it but then you came to the door … and you said you understood …"

"I'm glad you didn't. As much as I want to actually see your damned face … it wouldn't've been right for me to force you like that."

Effie finished the brandy. "I don't know what you've done with the Haymitch Abernathy I used to know."

"You keep saying that. Have I changed that much?"

"Yes." Effie put aside the glass. "What about that 'us' then?"

"You never noticed it?"

Effie shook her head. "I've always liked you. I don't know why. But I never thought … I mean, I always thought that you saw me as a -"

"Woman. 'Cause that's what you are. Well, underneath the layers."

"So what you're saying -"

"Don't make me say it."

"Could it even work?"

"We've never tried it."

"You've never been sober to ask me to try it."

"Fine. Do you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Eff - do you want me to kiss you?"

"Very much."

"Then just be quiet and don't think about … 'it.'" Haymitch took her by the chin and pressed his lips to hers. "We have to think about tomorrow," he said, with one last kiss.

"It's going to be horrible."

"It is." He took her hand in his and squeezed it.

Effie didn't know that, in his head, Haymitch was promising himself never to keep a secret from her again.

"Get back to your room – get some sleep," he said, though she leaned in for another kiss. "Save that one for tomorrow."


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hello all! Back from my short break! Feeling mostly better - strangely, all of my friends were feeling the same way. We figured it must be the change in weather - it's been all over recently.**_

_**Anyway! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and visits! You're all wonderful and I love you and I hope you enjoy the chapters to come this week!**_

* * *

><p>When they had watched the replays of the interviews the night before, Effie made sure to at least try to take the attention from the argument between Peeta and Katniss and to something like Katniss' dress - it was an easy enough target.<p>

Saying goodbye was difficult though. They all knew it would be the last time they would see each other in person - Effie and Haymitch to Katniss and Peeta. The next morning, Effie still regretted what she had last said to Katinss - about moving up a District if she and Peeta did well.

At least Haymitch had handled the situation better - though his advice could have been a little more helpful. Stay alive. Isn't that what they've all been trying to do?

"Handle the sponsors," Haymitch said as Effie fixed his tie. "I'll let you know if we need them."

"You said it yourself. Katniss will have them lined up around the block."

"Yeah, but we're not going to be sending a fucking trident five minutes in, are we? We've gotta … we've got to make sure we are careful about this. They need to see what she can do. That's when they'll want to spend the most money. When they're really rooting for her."

Effie nodded.

"I'm trusting you."

"Good." He kissed her forehead.

"I feel so sick," Effie muttered, letting her body lean into his.

"It'll be okay. It's gotta be."

"And if it isn't? What if they go right for the cornucopia? What if … they just have a moment of panic and -"

"We can't afford to think like that. We've gotten too far."

Effie nodded. "I know. I know."

"Once that countdown ends - go out and do whatever it is you do. It'll be easier when we're sure they're in the clear for a while. But talk a good game. You've got a lot to work with. Get names."

"And you?"

"Don't worry about where I'll be. If I think we need something, I'll find you - if you're not five feet behind me screaming your damn head off as usual."

Effie pushed him away playfully and turned on the screen. Caesar was still taking the audience through a review of the night before - nothing about the arena had been revealed yet.

"Have any idea?" Haymitch asked.

"About the arena?" Effie shook her head. "I told you. Being childhood friends isn't always enough, is it? And if I knew, wouldn't you think I'd have told you by now."

"Dunno. They could have people watching you for all I know."

"I think I'd know if there was someone watching me. My life is solitary enough to notice something like that."

"Stop acting like you've always been alone," Haymitch said, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close. "Or at least, stop acting like you're the only one."

Effie leaned her head against his shoulder. "I hate waiting."

"At least we know they're alive."

"Not comforting." Effie was slowly running her hand up and down Haymitch's back - it was strangely calming. Having him be with her was so … safe.

Finally, the seal of Panem flashed on the screen. This was it. The countdown. The arena.

Effie held her breath.

Haymitch did his best to seem stoic, but Effie felt his gasp tighten around her ever so slightly.

And there it was. Trees. Grass. A forest. The cornucopia just behind the tributes as the were raised up into their positions.

"It's a forest …" Effie mumbled.

"Perfect …" Haymitch kissed the side of her head. "She can work with that."

"What about Peeta?"

"He'll be fine."

The countdown had started. The room was silent.

Five … four … three … two …

Effie pulled away from Haymitch to head to Game Headquarters were potential sponsors would start lining up. She was just to the door when she heard Haymitch cursing.

"What?" she ran back.

Katniss had gone towards the cornucopia. Effie gasped.

"No - fuck!" Haymitch ran a frustrated hand through his hair as Katniss was fending off a girl from District Two - but she's able to get away with a backpack unharmed.

Haymitch let out a long breath. Effie moved closer but he was quick to deflect any contact.

"Go," he said breathlessly. "Go - we're fine."

Effie nodded and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>It was like a madhouse outside. Effie fought through the crowds on her way to the Games Headquarters - she never remembered there being so many people. Maybe it was because she had never been noticed as an escort until now. Those who knew her as the District Twelve representative stopped her, spoke to her, tried to get the most information out of her that they could.<p>

It was overwhelming … just like everything else had been since the day of the Reaping.

"Are you okay?"

Effie nodded when Cinna led her into one of the private viewing rooms at Headquarters. Needless to say, Effie looked frazzled enough - though she'd never admit it. Cinna, wise enough to her efforts, got them both a drink and hoped Effie would do well with a moment alone.

Away from the crowds.

"They're both all right," Cinna said after Effie had caught her breath.

"I hoped - I ran here as fast as I could so I wouldn't miss anything."

"They've both made it away from the cornucopia. They'll be safe for a little while at least."

Effie nodded and sipped her cool drink again.

"I need to work on sponsors," Effie said. "Haymitch -"

"You need to calm yourself down. Catch your breath. There'll be time for that. And I have a feeling Haymitch won't need those names until necessary."

Effie nodded once more.

"How was she?"

"Katniss?"

"Yes. And Peeta? Have you spoken to Portia?"

"I haven't had the chance. But … don't worry about Katniss. If anyone's going to win this, it's her."

"I've been at this longer than you, though," Effie said. "We can … hope as much as we want but sometimes …"

"I know enough to know what you're thinking. And you're thinking that the Gamemakers are going to take everything out on her."

"We all assumed."

"And they probably will. But give her the chance to show them that she can beat them - not just the other tributes."

"We don't know what they're capable of - not the other tributes but that control room."

Cinna thought for a moment. "But you know Seneca."

"You're thinking like Haymitch."

"Well … let's think strategy then. If something bad does happen, can you get in touch with him?"

"I've never tried during the Games. The past few months he's avoided escorts all together and I've even tried sending personal messages but -"

"Try again."

"If he isn't listening outside the Games, he isn't going to listen while they're on."

"You never know."

"You really are thinking like Haymitch now … I'm starting to worry for my own sanity."

Cinna laughed. "I think it's safe to say that Haymitch and I share the same ideals. But we don't express them the same way."

"Mhm."

"So do you."

"The last words I said to Katniss -"

"Were likely the words she expected to hear. Yes, Haymitch can get away with more. Yes, I have an easier time saying what I want. But you don't. We know that. And we don't hold it against you, you realize that, right?"

"Yes … but it doesn't make me feel any better. Knowing they went into that arena both hearing me say something ridiculous -"

"When it's all over, they'll understand."

"It won't be a they," Effie said, finishing her drink. "If we're lucky - it will be one of them. Both is a dream, isn't it?"

"Don't be that afraid of dreams."

Effie let out a bit of a laugh. "Cinna. I can't at all say I have the same horrible nightmares as Haymitch … but I have my own nightmares and … I think I can worry enough about dreams. Because they're the worst. They hurt more because …" Effie found Haymitch's own words coming to mind and found herself saying them herself, "because they give us hope. And … that in itself is more frightening than any phantoms or … dead eyes … or anything I can think of that's woken me up in the middle of the night."

"Then we just need to change your opinion on hope," said Cinna, putting a kind hand on her shoulder. "Or Haymitch's view. I have a feeling that you don't mind being hopeful as much as him."

"But he's right."

"Who says?"

"He usually is. Especially when I can't admit it."

Cinna smiled and kissed her cheek. "I know I said you were a good actress before - but I think you need practice."

"Practice?"

"You can cake on that makeup, but I can still tell you blush when I mention Haymitch."

Effie's eyes fluttered nervously - she went to sip her drinking, forgetting she had finished it.

"Not everyone is as observant," Cinna said, leaning closer. "Get out there - get those sponsors - bring us home."

Effie nodded.

Cinna took her empty glass and walked her to the door.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," Effie said, straightening her dress. "Open the door."


	26. Chapter 26

_**Another day another chapter! I do have a prompt waiting for the one-shot series, but I sort of got distracted last night by my new ukulele and ... yeah. So that'll be posted with another chapter tomorrow. But yay for a chapter today!**_

_**Oh - and I saw that there was a question regarding length that I thought would probably be of interest - this story will go up through 'Mockingjay' and just a little past it - I know exactly where I'm ending it. Chapters are short though - approx. 1,500 words each - so I can't say chapter-wise how long that'll be. But there's the end point.**_

_**Thank you guys so much for all your reads, reviews, etc. - seriously - I can never say it enough!**_

* * *

><p>Her cheeks stung. She was smiling so wide and talking so high and rapidly that by the time that night was creeping in, Effie felt almost dizzy. Her throat was sore, her feet hurt from standing in ridiculous heels all day - but she had names. More names.<p>

Not caring, when she walked into the penthouse, she slid out of her shoes and let her feet attempt to gain back some sort of feeling.

"Has she found water?" Effie asked, walking to where Haymitch was lounging on the sofa, his feet up on the table and drink in hand.

"No."

"Well … if she needs any …" Effie handed a copy of the names she had gathered to Haymitch.

"She's not getting any."

"Haymitch!"

"She's not gonna dehydrate. She'll find the water."

"How do you know?"

"She'll find it."

Effie shook her head and sat beside him. "And Peeta?"

"Safe. For now."

"There is a lot of interest you know. From sponsors."

"Which only means that the other Districts are going to try harder to get the same people to give them money as well. We need to be tactful about this."

"Not go the way of a trident."

"Exactly."

"Then again, he did win …"

"Eff …"

"I'm kidding. If this is what you think will work. But it better work. What did you do all day then?"

"Sat here. Drank."

"Are you serious? While I … never mind. What did I really expect?"

"Hey - I'm doing my job. I'm … concerning myself with the screen."

"Well look - Katniss is asleep. Go concern yourself with making me a drink. Something cold."

Haymitch laughed. "Not a chance -"

"I'll steal yours."

"Fine."

Haymitch pushed himself up and went over to the bar. Effie turned her attention to the screen again. She hadn't been able to watch most of that day. She was glad to have missed most of the start - she hated those first few hours that were nothing but bloodshed. But now she wanted to see exactly how things were panning out.

"Wait … is Peeta with -"

"Careers? Mhm."

"Please tell me that was your idea."

"It's smart, Eff." Haymitch walked back over to her, handing her a drink. When he sat down beside her, he grabbed her legs and pulled them over his lap.

"How?" she asked, forced to face him. She rested her head against the back of the sofa.

"Because he knows how to find Katniss - which is what they want. Those kids want her gone. But, since Peeta can find her, he can lead them away from her."

"But what will the sponsors think?"

"Hopefully the same thing."

"Is that what I'm selling?"

Haymitch shook his head. "Go ahead and say it could be why - but don't act like you know it's why. Because those Careers will have mentors who will be able to send more to them. Get word to them. We need Peeta alive."

"For now."

"Eff - only one comes out."

Effie nodded and sipped her drink quietly.

"Are you going to make an appearance? At headquarters?"

"When I think the time's right. Sure."

* * *

><p>Effie didn't quite know what Haymitch meant by the 'right time' because the next day at Headquarters, all she could see projected on the large screen in the room was a dehydrated Katniss saying 'Water' almost directly to a camera.<p>

"Haymitch Abernathy! Get over to Headquarters this minute and -"

"She's almost there, sweetheart!"

"She may not make it, you ass!" Effie screamed into the phone.

She was very thankful for the private viewing rooms. No one could hear her shouting at Haymitch, save Cinna, who walked in during the middle of it.

"She'll make it!"

"Damn it, Haymitch! If you're going to risk the one hope we have -" Effie was cut off by the phone disconnecting.

She turned, startled by Cinna's sudden appearance.

"I am so sorry," she said, catching her breath. "I didn't know -"

"It's fine. What did Haymitch say?"

"Do you need to ask?" Effie looked nervously at the screen in the room. "If she doesn't find water soon … Haymitch thinks she's close."

"What did he say about Peeta and the Careers?"

"Strategy. Lead them away from Katniss. And it seems to work. They had a close call this morning but since then it's been opposite directions from what I've been able to see. Katniss just … keeps going."

"Good."

"And if she doesn't find water?"

"I don't think Haymitch will really let it get to that point."

"We can … oh, god, I'm never going to hear the end of this …" Effie muttered when she saw on the screen Katniss falling into mud then dragging herself to pond. The phone rang.

"Told you," Haymitch said on the other line before hanging up.

* * *

><p>"And tell me, sweetheart, how many did you have lining up after she found the water?"<p>

Effie rolled her eyes as she walked to her bedroom that evening.

"Shut up."

Haymitch laughed and hurried up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. "I was right," he said.

"You are drunk," Effie replied in the same tone.

"I'm celebrating. Give me a kiss."

Effie shook her head, but was grinning.

"One kiss … come on …"

Effie turned around in his arms and was met by a deep kiss. Her hands were pressed gently against his chest as he held her to him. Just as his hand slid lower, Effie broke away.

"No - no - you get the kiss. That's all."

"'Cause you're angry I was right?"

"No! Because … it isn't professional!"

"That kiss wasn't professional. Then again - I don't know what it's like to be an escort, do I?"

He went in for another kiss but Effie pushed him away playfully.

"Good things come to those who wait," Effie said, kissing his cheek. "Like … water."

* * *

><p>Effie never slept well - but when she did find a moment of utter exhaustion that led to just darkness, she'd take it. Unless that moment, of course, was interrupted by a pounding on her door.<p>

"I said not tonight, Haymitch, not yet …" she called out.

"Open the damn door!" he shouted. "It's not that!"

Effie hadn't changed into her nightgown - she hadn't changed from the day before. She had even slept in her shoes that were thankfully less painful than the previous day's.

"Trinket!"

"What's wrong?" Effie asked, pulling the door open.

"Seneca Crane. I need to talk to him. Right now."

"What …"

"There is a fire chasing that girl straight to careers - don't tell me that was an accident. Crane. I want him now. Get him. I don't care how you do it."


	27. Chapter 27

_**So I decided to do two chapters today! I don't know why - just did! Thank you all for for amazing and wonderful reviews - I seriously adore each and every one of you!**_

* * *

><p>Tears were rushing to her eyes. Panicking, Effie slammed down the phone and tried again to get someone from the Games Control room to pay attention.<p>

Don't cry …

Don't cry …

She picked up the phone again, but someone took away the phone and hung it up. Effie didn't have the chance to turn around before she felt herself being pulled into a corner near one of the larger windows.

"You know I can't speak to you," Seneca said in a harsh whisper. "I only came out because … you're a friend. If I get caught -"

"Haymitch -"

"I can't -"

"Seneca, it's -"

Seneca looked around guardedly. "Listen, right now - she's fine. She's not … away from the careers. They've got her up a tree. She's burnt - badly. But right now - they aren't acting. Get sponsors. Get the leg healed."

"And then once she gets down -"

Seneca looked around again. "She'll figure out something." He said it in a way that Effie took to mean he knew more than he was saying. "And … if you're going to try and get my attention - this isn't the way. I take the side stairs on the way in and out."

With this Seneca hurried away before they could be caught.

Effie felt her breathing loosen a little. Sponsors. Okay.

Do what Seneca says … she trusted Seneca … didn't she?

But he had set the fire …

She kept thinking as she headed back to the penthouse, which she found empty. She called out for Haymitch, but he wasn't there. Returning to Game Headquarters, she stopped in the doorway, almost stunned at what she saw.

Haymitch joking and laughing with a group of people. Shaking hands. Being … personable. She told him once she thought he could be personable and … well, she was right. But it still surprised her.

Their gaze met.

She gave him a quick nod and disappeared into a private viewing room. A few minutes later, he joined her.

"Seneca?" he asked.

"Found me," she said. "And … he said to do what you're doing. Get sponsors. Get the burn taken care of."

"Then what?"

"Seneca said she'd think of something."

"And you left it like that?"

"He left it like that! We weren't really in a position to have a lengthy conversation, Haymitch! Besides … if you want something done, he takes the side stairs on his way in and out. If you need to find him next time, go haunt them."

"I will."

"Good. Because I probably could have lost my job with the stunts I pulled today - not to mention Seneca himself."

"They're not going to fire an overexcited Effie Trinket. Be serious. The character you put on would pull something like that, wouldn't she?"

"Funny, Haymitch. I didn't know how well you could blend into the Capitol until today. Almost unrecognizable - chatting and laughing out there. How does that feel?"

"Don't even -"

"Get that girl through the night. It's in your hands now. I've done what you told me and everything else possible." Effie brushed past him and left the room.

* * *

><p>Wiping tears from her eyes, Effie sat in the penthouse watching the night slowly unfold on the screen. Katniss in pain - then another tribute showing her the trackerjacker nest above. That's what Seneca had meant. She'd find a way.<p>

But would she really cut it down? She had already started.

Effie reached for another tissue. Even with a little hope she couldn't help crying still.

When the anthem finished playing, Effie looked back at the screen. Katniss was opening … a gift. A gift from a sponsor. And it wasn't just a water bottle.

It was medicine.

Effie began to sob - but still heard Katniss thanking Haymitch.

* * *

><p>He didn't return that night. Or, at least, Effie didn't hear him. She woke up on the sofa, having fallen asleep at some point. A blanket had been throw over her with a bit of care - whoever had done it had tucked her in somewhat.<p>

"Coffee's getting cold," she heard Haymitch say from the table behind her.

Effie didn't reply. She merely sat up and slowly stood, smoothing out the wrinkles she could in her dress. She took a seat across from Haymitch and let him pour her a cup.

"All right?" he asked her.

Effie nodded.

"You?"

"Mhm." He picked up a piece of bacon with his fingers. "She's got her bow and arrows now. Cut down that trackerjacker nest while you were sleeping. Killed one of the careers. Peeta got away from them, I think. He saved Katniss, though. That'll be a good selling point. They haven't shown much of him since. Stung bad - Katniss, at least. But she made it through the worst. She's with that little girl now."

"The one who showed her the nest?"

Haymitch nodded. "Not a threat."

"Didn't Katniss mention she had … a shadow or something at training?"

"Maybe. I don't remember."

Effie sipped her coffee. She rarely took it black but today felt like one of those days.

"I didn't mean -"

"I know." Haymitch chewed his bacon. "It's fine."

"We need to … I don't know what we need to do." Effie rested her head on her hand.

"You need to get a shower," Haymitch said. "I need to get a drink. Let's get that far in the day."

"And after?"

"Give you a kiss and send you off to talk up sponsors."

"Are we getting caught up in the moment, Haymitch?"

"It's just a kiss."

"Mm. But I feel like because we've never … acted on certain … emotions before we may be."

"Just a kiss. One. Two tomorrow. How's that?"

Effie smiled. "I can agree to that."

"Damn well better."


	28. Chapter 28

_**And chapter two for the day ...**_

* * *

><p>She heard it whispered everywhere - the moment she entered Headquarters. Star-crossed lovers. The boy who risked his life to save the girl he loved. Who would likely sacrifice himself completely, if the time came.<p>

"Have you been watching?" Cinna asked when Effie finally had a moment of peace from smiling and selling to potential sponsors.

"Not since the morning. Any word on Peeta?"

"He's injured - one of the Careers cut him," Cinna said. Effie saw him glance at the door - making sure it shut before he spoke. "He's hidden himself by the water."

"Haymitch said he was good at camouflage."

"He needs help."

"A sponsor?"

"It's bad, Effie."

"Not bad enough," Effie said - again, she felt like biting her nails. "Haymitch would be going ballistic if it were. I can line those sponsors up, but Haymitch has to sign off on it."

"What's his plan then?"

"For Peeta? I've no idea. I think he's going to let the boy sacrifice himself for Katniss. It's what he's having me sell right now."

Cinna shook his head. "It's disgusting."

"It's why he's drinking again."

"Like usual?"

Effie nodded. "I just have a bad feeling."

"Do you need to go back -"

Effie shook her head. "If I say something, that'll just be cause for a fight. And we don't need that. He's doing what he can."

Effie stepped towards the screen. "What are they doing?"

"They're planning to blow up the rations that the careers gathered."

"The ones that they put mines around?"

Cinna nodded. "She's got a plan worked out with the girl Rue."

"Do you think it'll work?"

"If they stick to what Katniss said … there's a good possibility."

Effie felt her way to one of the plush chairs in the room. Cinna sat near her and, though neither of them said a word, they both knew that they needed to watch what happened alone - away from the crowd outside, away from the other escorts. They needed the phone in the room. They needed the privacy.

When the first arrow hit the sack of apples, Effie gasped. Cinna reached over and placed a comforting hand on her arm.

The explosion startled them both - but what came after neither of them could have expected.

* * *

><p>Effie and Cinna made it back to the penthouse when the hovercraft was lifting Rue's body from the forest floor - flowers falling as she rose up. Haymitch was pacing before the screen as if expecting them.<p>

"How do we spin this?" Effie asked, breaking the silence.

"I have no fucking clue …" Haymitch muttered. "Any ideas?" He looked at Cinna.

"It shows respect for the Districts … that Districts are reliant on the others." Cinna was tossing out ideas.

The unsaid was obvious. Katniss had made a statement to the Capitol. And while the citizens there may not have known - while Effie may have seen them crying little tears into their handkerchiefs - those higher up must have known. And seen. And were planning.

Katniss was no longer just the underdog from District Twelve. She was becoming a symbol for something much more.

"I can work with what Cinna came up with," Effie said, her arms crossed tight. "I can definitely work with that."

"But it isn't the damned citizens you need to spin this to, is it?"

"I … I can try getting Claudius Templesmith," Effie said with a shrug. "The announcer? He's easier to get to and he'll meet with escorts."

"Yeah, but feeding him something is giving him carte blanche to change what you say to whatever he wants. He can't give the media something more to work with than what they already have. And if you go - that could be enough to get the citizens questioning." Haymitch took a long swig of his drink.

"But … Haymitch, you stayed with -"

"And look at me now, Eff. And I didn't decorate that girl with flowers or anything, did I?" He took a breath. "I need to talk to Crane."

"Haymitch -"

"It's the only way. You said where he'd be. I'll wait there."

"And what are you going to say to him? What could he do?"

"Eff - think about this simply. That girl just defied the Capitol. Maybe not directly - but I didn't - I threw a damn rock over a cliff and look where it got me. She's in danger. The odds aren't in her favor no matter how many fucking sponsors you line up today. Her odds rest in that Control Room now thanks to what she just did. You know it does. Cinna knows it does. And I know it does. Let's not dance around the subject - that's the problem. We need to fix it."

"So what are you going to sell him?" Cinna asked.

Haymitch took another drink. "I'll think of something. I usually do."

Effie bit her lip. "Just … don't screw it up."

"I thought you trusted me, Trinket."

"I do. To an extent."

Haymitch smiled a little. "Good girl. Can't argue with that." He kissed her forehead gently. Effie tried to move away but he just waved his hand at Cinna. "Ah - the man knows. I got your hair color out of him."

"You didn't!"

"He fit you for a new wig!"

"Cinna!" Effie turned to the stylist.

"I didn't say a word," Cinna said with a bit of a laugh.

"Good. Now we're in good moods. Laughing. We'll need to be," Haymitch said, moving towards the door. "Get back to headquarters, Eff. Act like nothing in the world is wrong. Act like Effie Trinket. The one I'm not very fond of."

"Just fix it, Haymitch," Effie said.

"I said I'd think of something." He opened the door. "And I never pictured you as a brunette."

"It's because I'm not."


	29. Chapter 29

_**Oddly short chapter today ... I didn't realize until the wordcount came up - but it's more of a filler chapter really so I suppose that's okay.**_

_**As I always say - thank you guys so much for your reviews and visits and favorites and all that wonderful stuff! You guys rock! Lots of love!**_

* * *

><p>Effie finally rid herself of her obnoxious nails for the time being. She was free now to bite her nails to stumps, if it would help her calm down. She would just wear gloves so no one would ask.<p>

"How long has he been gone?" Cinna asked, finding a moment to pull Effie aside in Headquarters.

"He said he'd call when he got back to the penthouse. Which hasn't happened yet. He's probably still waiting."

"There hasn't been any major changes on the screen yet."

"They're probably still deciding what to do."

Cinna agreed. He let Effie get back to work with the sponsors.

Effie continued to go through the motions until the room was suddenly hushed and Claudius Templesmith's voice echoed through the room.

There had been a rule change.

"But will they really let two win?" Effie asked, letting Haymitch pour her a glass of wine.

"That's not what we have to worry about," answered Haymitch. "Katniss is alive because of Peeta. Because of a fake love story that she better damn well go along with."

"She's eager to find Peeta," said Cinna. "And she will."

"That speaks for itself in some ways," said Effie. "I can work with it."

"Yeah, but it'll matter what happens when she does find him," said Haymitch.

"She's smart," said Cinna. "And … if not, give her a nudge."

"Oh, don't suggest that," Effie said. "Haymitch giving hints won't be subtle."

"He's the one who controls the sponsors in the end."

Effie sipped her wine and glanced at Haymitch. "Just - let's try not to let them be on the brink of death."

"Makes for a better story. But come on - we're living another day - clink glasses - all of us. Come on!"

* * *

><p>"What did you say to Seneca?" Effie asked after Cinna had left and midnight was ticking past. "You were gone for most of the day."<p>

"I was waiting most of the day," said Haymitch, struggling with the buttons on his vest.

Effie sighed and stepped in to help him. He didn't fight it.

"And?"

"I … I just tried to convince him to make a story."

"A story? I know Seneca -"

"I may have used … some stuff you said."

"Oh?"

"Hope."

"Ah."

"And then the rest was me."

"And what was that?"

Haymitch shrugged off his vest. "Young love. How's that sound?"

"Like a disaster waiting to happen. But Cinna's right. Katniss will catch on. And … if she doesn't. We'll discuss -"

"Oh, I already have ideas."

"I'm sure you do." Effie picked up the vest he had just tossed on the ground and folded it.

"You know - the man may be on our side."

"Cinna? Of course he is. He made that quite clear -"

"Crane. Obviously Cinna is. But Crane … telling you where to meet him? Then the rule change? You know only he has the leverage to make a call like that - or influence the people who do."

"You didn't tell him -"

"I only told him what he needed to know. I didn't tell him about how Katniss really feels. Or how you are. Or any of the things we've discussed … or that have … happened."

"Good," Effie said. "Because even if he does think like us, even if he is on our side, he is higher up on the chain and therefore in a more dangerous position. Not to us - but to himself."

"Protecting him?" Haymitch asked.

"Concerned." Effie corrected. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. He reeked of alcohol - more than just wine - but Effie tried to put it out of her mind. They needed to work together and starting a fight with Haymitch was not the way to go.

"That all I get?" he asked. "For what I pulled?"

Effie shook her head and kissed his lips softly. "Good job. Again."

Haymitch smiled and pinched her backside. "I like that 'again' part."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Effie delayed going to Headquarters to watch Katniss' search for Peeta. She and Haymitch agreed that, if she waited, the more antsy potential sponsors may get - especially when the Capitol was watching the star-crossed lover search themselves.<p>

"Are you sure she'll find him in time?"

"In time for what?" asked Haymitch.

"Peeta's hurt."

"She'll find him."

"Will you send him medicine?"

Haymitch shrugged. "If he needs it."

Effie turned back to the screen. She knew he wouldn't send medicine.

And it was because they both knew that - even with the rule change - still only one would come out.

It was all a ploy.

It had to be.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Another two chapter day! I suppose it's easier now that I don't have as many essays riding on me - just my dissertation! And we should be into the next book soon - either tomorrow or the next day I'm predicting ...**_

_**And of course - I love you all - thank you for your reviews, your visits, all of it!**_

* * *

><p>"He's worse than we thought, Haymitch," Effie said, trying to stay calm on the phone. "No … Haymitch, you need to … this isn't like water! Katniss isn't just going to … fine! As you like!" Effie hung up the phone and crossed her arms tight.<p>

Cinna wasn't there today. Effie wished there was someone she could talk to, but he was with Portia starting to think of hopeful designs if Katniss and Peeta both made it out. But Cinna knew just like Haymitch and Effie only one would come out. They knew it was just another Game … in another Game … in another … Effie shook her head and left the private room.

From time to time, as she spoke to sponsors, she would glance at the screen - if only to see if Peeta was still hanging in there. This wasn't just a burn. This was life threatening. And Katniss knew it, too.

Like Katniss, though, Effie had to play her audience like the girl was playing Peeta. Everything would be fine. Nothing was severely wrong.

But watch how well she's taking care of him!

Don't you just love the story?

Who sent the bread the other night?

District Eleven?

"Weren't you watching?" Haymitch asked over the phone.

"No! I don't think you realize how busy it gets in here! You've only stepped foot in here once or twice!"

"Damnit …"

Effie squeezed the bridge of her nose and balanced the receiver on her shoulder. "It's … it's fine. Listen, it works with the whole … Districts need other Districts that Cinna was saying yesterday. And since the rule change came afterwards … we shouldn't worry. And it's already happened."

"But people are talking about it."

"I'm not encouraging it. But Haymitch, Peeta -"

"Don't change the subject. I'm coming down there."

"To do what?"

"My job."

"And what made you want to do your job now? What have I missed?"

"Nothing," said Haymitch, "but I think Katniss is getting the idea."

* * *

><p>"What did you mean 'the idea?'" Effie asked. She had been hovering by the door, waiting for Haymitch - happy at for the moment to be away from the rush of sponsors that were still coming to her.<p>

"She's getting him talkin' all sentimental. Your type'll love that."

Effie shot him a look.

"You know what I mean."

They walked into the crowd together. Effie continued to do most of the talking while Haymitch focused on the screen. It wasn't very long after when she felt Haymitch take her by the shoulders and move her from the center of attention. He took over the talking - which made Effie wonder what on earth had just happened.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw it - only slightly.

A kiss.

Katniss was moving away - but it was clear she had kissed Peeta.

Haymitch was playing a good game. He was soon putting in an order before Effie could hear what it was and walking back to her, looking pleased with himself.

"Did you send medicine?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Then what did you -"

"Soup," he said. "I think she can give him a better kiss than that - don't you?"

He left before Effie could protest.

Another kiss followed not long after the first - but Haymitch had left. Soup was all they were getting for the evening.

As for kisses themselves - Haymitch was short one that night.

* * *

><p>Effie said nothing the next morning. She only glanced at the television when Haymitch appeared from his room then walked away wordlessly, hoping that he saw how badly Peeta was hurt and how he needed something to save him.<p>

"It's not like you're sending him a damned trident!" she called out before leaving for Headquarters.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why we always compare everything to that trident …" Effie groaned over a coffee with Cinna. Headquarters was still warming up - potential sponsors were only just starting to flow in. "I guess it's because it came right after the stupid little bottle of water we were actually able to get that year. The first sponsor gift Haymitch was ever able to get. Upstaged. By a trident."<p>

"Anything could upstage that," Cinna joked.

Effie giggled a little. She needed a laugh - even a short one.

"I feel like we're getting close to the end," she said after a moment. "I always get that feeling. And it's … it's awful."

"But we're still in it."

"I know. I'm just … waiting to hear a damned canon."

Cinna understood. Effie finished her coffee and excused herself to go mingle with the growing crowd.

When Effie had a moment to look at the screen, she saw it was focusing mostly now on Katniss and Peeta - as if they were the only ones left. But they were the only ones the Captiol wanted to see. Sponsors seemed to be coming at a constant pace - Effie taking each of their names as always and referring them to Haymitch Abernathy to make full deals with.

Who knew where he was though …

The day ended seemingly uneventful. Which Effie found suspicious - with good reason.

Just as she was picking up her bag to leave, Effie heard Claudius Templesmith's voice echo through the now empty room.

There was going to be a feast at dawn.


	31. Chapter 31

_**And the next posting for today ...**_

* * *

><p>"Why do you think I knew about it?" Haymitch asked with a laugh as he and Effie sat around the screen in the penthouse just before dawn to see what was going to happen.<p>

"I don't," Effie clarified. "I meant … you sold Seneca that whole star-crossed lovers bit … what's this?"

"Not his idea. I'll take a guess at that. Who the hell calls that table a feast?"

"It's another trap!"

"Of course it is! What did you think? They were going to hide in that cave until the Games were over?"

"No!"

"Then until Peeta died. Go ahead. Say it - 'cause we're both thinkin' it. We both know that rule change was shit. We both know only one's comin' out of this. And it's better a damned infection take the kid that someone putting a spear through him. At least he gets to be taken care of by the girl he loves."

"That's an act, Haymitch."

"For her - maybe. Not for him."

"Are you implying something about me?"

"You? For fuck's sake - not everything I say has to do with you! No - that boy loves that girl. Fact. Told me himself. All right?"

Effie sat back on the sofa. Her cheeks were burning red. She was so used to him insulting her that she hadn't realized he wasn't this time. That he was actually keeping on topic.

She heard Haymitch sigh. "Do you want a coffee?"

Effie shook her head. "It'll just make me jittery right now. I'm too nervous."

"The medication won't heal him," Haymitch said. "Whatever they've put in there, I mean. We're took close to the end for that. But it'll take the pain away. That's what I meant. All right? He'll die with a little less pain, with someone he cares about."

Effie turned to Haymitch, who was still looking at the screen. Countless nights of helping him to bed, cleaning his face, folding his clothes were flying through her mind.

Didn't he even realize?

It was all well and good to admit there was some sort of attraction between them. To kiss, to peck, to show affection. But that's what was missing - that whole level of deeper emotion that Effie at least knew that they had - but that Haymitch was unaware of. Or ignoring. And that Effie had been trying to get to the past few days.

"Haymitch?"

"Eff - not now."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say."

"You're going to say something about being sorry for something else and -"

"I was just going to ask you to hold my hand."

Haymitch finally looked over at her. It was at that moment, Effie felt, that he understood. Or at least she hoped he did. There'd be no more silly school-boy trying to steal a kiss or any of that. No.

He'd hold her hand.

And not just because she asked him to. Because she needed him to.

* * *

><p>Headquarters was crammed with people after the morning's incident at the cornucopia - the death of a Career, another tribute saving Katniss' life and now … Effie was listening to them talk about Haymitch.<p>

"What do you think he's making of this?" Cinna asked.

Effie shrugged. "I've no idea. Are they getting a good laugh out there? Haymitch may not always … appear. But they know who he is."

"From what I can tell - the kids are selling it. Peeta and the whole story of falling for Katniss when they were little. Now this banter. You guys could get something to that boy."

"I know," Effie said. "But … Haymitch is right. We know only one of them is coming out."

Cinna was quiet - but it was only to show Effie that he knew - that he understood.

"And … better to die with Katniss at his side. Like the other poor little girl."

"They're going to want this to end sooner than that though."

"I know," said Effie. "The crowd's already getting antsy. That's just … another thing out of our control."

"If they try and speed things up … where does that leave Peeta?"

"I don't know," Effie muttered.

Just as she said this, she heard Peeta's voice on the screen say, "He outsmarted the others."

He was talking about Haymitch, of course.

* * *

><p>Effie could tell that the crowd was growing even more impatient as the hours went on. As much as they bought into the Katniss and Peeta love story, it was starting to lose their attention. They tried to put a focus on the Career hunting down the last tribute from District Eleven, but this only kept them occupied so long. Bloodshed only gave them a short high.<p>

It was now a matter of waiting.

The Gamemakers were planning.

The end had to come soon.

"Going to bed?" Haymitch asked when Effie walked through the door. He was sitting on the sofa, taking long sips out of a green bottle.

Effie shook her head. "No."

"Sit with me then."

Effie slipped off her shoes and went to the sofa, sitting down beside Haymitch. He offered her the bottle but she shook her head.

"Need my hand?" he asked.

Effie didn't reply. She just leaned against him and let his arm settle around her.

"End's in sight …" he said before pressing his lips to the top of her head.


	32. Chapter 32

_**So I'm posting three chapters today! Tomorrow I'll start getting into 'Catching Fire' so the next three chapters are the end of the first book. I just sort of let myself keep going last night ...**_

_**Thank you guys, as always (and always and always) for your wonderful and amazing reviews and for reading this little (well, not so little) story! I hope you enjoy today's chapters!**_

* * *

><p>Three left.<p>

It felt like only minutes ago when Haymitch was laughing at Peeta and Katniss on screen saying hello to Effie while eating with their hands. Effie laughed - a moment of brevity - but later, when a canon fired and the cameras had been on Katniss hunting, there was a moment of panic.

But it wasn't Peeta.

"Three left," Haymitch said.

There was no use in going down to Headquarters. The Games would be over in a blink - there was no time to send parachutes, no time to sign up more sponsors. The end was in sight - they just had to wait it out now. This was the time to place bets - not to make friends.

"They're going to hurry things along," Effie said. She had taken to pacing behind the sofa. It was driving Haymitch crazy, but he poured himself a drink and didn't complain.

"Two aren't going to come out," she said, biting her nails. "What if … what if it gets down to Katniss and Peeta? You know they'll retract the rule."

"I know," Haymitch said. "You don't have to keep reminding me."

"Wasn't that one girl supposedly good at identifying plants and whatnot? How did those berries just kill her now?"

"I don't think they 'just' killed her, Eff. I think she made a choice."

"You think she -"

"She probably realizes who is left and what her chances are. You said it yourself - they're going to make this go faster now - I don't know how but …" Haymitch shrugged. "Would you rather let the Gamemakers choose how you die?"

"Seneca -"

"You know he doesn't pull all the strings."

"I know …" Effie stopped pacing for once. "Let me have a sip," she said.

Haymitch held up the drink to her. Effie took it and finished it off.

"Hey!"

"You can pour another one." She went back to her pacing.

* * *

><p>They sat up the night. Effie eventually stopped pacing after getting several drinks in her. Dinner was interesting with Portia and Cinna. Both Effie and Haymitch were uncharacteristically quiet - mostly out of exhaustion, which at least read on Haymitch's face.<p>

"I'm afraid to take my makeup off … the bags under my eyes must be atrocious," Effie said when Portia asked her why she wasn't more chipper since both of her tributes were still in the Games. "I have barely been sleeping."

"And you stink," said Haymitch.

Effie didn't bat an eye. "So do you." She hiccuped a little and excused herself from the table.

"Gets like this," Haymitch explained. "Towards the end - or at least when we we're on our last kid in there. We've never actually seen the end. But … she's a bundle of nerves that I have to deal with." He took his drink and followed her.

Portia glanced to Cinna. "They do this," she said. "I've been styling their tributes for the past three years."

"Must be different to see Haymitch relatively sober."

"It's different to actually be on a winning team. Seems you have a knack for picking the winner," she said.

"The Games aren't over yet."

Cinna hadn't been able to read Portia since they had met. Sometimes she sounded like the normal Capitol stylist, but some slips of the tongue made him wonder. But not wonder enough to trust her completely.

* * *

><p>"They're driving them back to the cornucopia," Haymitch said when Effie appeared from her bedroom the next day. "It's starting … well … ending."<p>

Effie had finally showered and slept from sheer exhaustion. While physically she felt better, mentally she felt as though she could leap out of her skin. When she sat beside Haymitch, he took her hand and kissed the side of her head before taking a swig of whatever alcohol he had found.

"Back to your regular routine?" she asked.

"No one left to impress."

"What about me?"

"Already got you, don't I?"

Effie wasn't going to fight. She rested her head on his shoulder and tried to let herself at least take deep breaths. It was almost peaceful - the scene of Katniss and Peeta walking, then being near the lake. The day seemed to be uneventful - which both Effie and Haymitch knew would mean the worst would come at night.

The crowds lined the streets - having seen the last Career tribute running through the woods, towards Katniss and Peeta. Effie and Haymitch saw what was chasing him.

"What the fuck is that?"

"A … muttation?" Effie guessed. "Yes … it must be." She stepped closer to their screen as if it would give her a better view of the creatures.

"Katniss almost forgot about Peeta," Haymitch muttered as they watched the two race to the cornucopia.

Effie back away from the screen and bumped into Haymitch, who steadied her with his arm.

"This is it …" He said as Katniss was helping Peeta climb onto the cornucopia. "It's gotta be."

Effie felt tears rush to her eyes. She didn't know how this was going to play out. She didn't know if she even wanted to watch. Haymitch made that decision for her, though, and pulled her against his chest. Effie buried her face in his vest and covered her ears.

"I can't …" she whispered.

"I got ya …"

She could hear a fight break out - screaming, yelling, the growling of muttations. Her body tensed at each sound - her breath caught every time Haymitch's grip grew tighter.

"He's dead," she heard him say.

"Peeta?" Effie looked up, but Haymitch was still looking at the screen.

"No," he said. "The career."

Effie turned around quickly to see both Katniss and Peeta atop the cornucopia.

Alive.


	33. Chapter 33

_**And the next chapter for today ...**_

* * *

><p>There was a strange moment of silence. Katniss and Peeta were awkwardly standing there - but nothing had happened. A canon sounded for the Career - but nothing else.<p>

Effie was about to say something when her voice was cut off by Claudius Templesmith:

"Greetings to the final contestants of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games. The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one winter may be allowed. Good luck, and my the odds be ever in your favor."

Effie heard Haymitch curse behind her - but she was in too much shock to turn away from the screen.

Even if they knew something like this would happen - that the rules would change - that only one would come out - hearing it was still hard, still unbelievable. Because they had hoped - even if Haymitch would never admit that.

For a few seconds - they had thought -

"Haymitch …"

Haymitch had already gone on a rampage - he was shattering bottles, tipping tables, throwing whatever he could.

"Haymitch …" Effie repeated, oblivious to his rage behind her.

"What?" he shouted viciously.

Effie turned around. "The berries."

"What berries?"

Effie looked back at the screen.

Haymitch froze. Katniss and Peeta were holding the berries that the other tribute had died from.

They were going to eat them.

Together.

"No …" Haymitch hurried back to Effie's side. "Are they -"

Just as the berries passed Katniss' lips Claudius Templesmith's voice rang out again:

"Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! I give you - the tributes of District Twelve!"

Effie felt a mix of emotions run through her - joy, elation, worry, fear - everything. Not knowing how to respond, feeling as though shock had hit her like a train, she again looked to Haymitch.

He was standing just as still as her.

"They're alive. Both of them," she finally said - slowly though, breaking the silence. "They won."

Haymitch still remained quiet.

"Haymitch … they're alive," Effie repeated.

She almost fell back when Haymitch grabbed her, kissing her harder and more passionately than he had ever done before. Tears rolled down both of their cheeks as they embraced - relief washing over them, if it was just for that moment.

"You know there's going to be shit -"

Effie nodded, stroking his hair. "I don't care. Not right now. You did it."

"We did it." Haymitch kissed her again. "We did it. And fuck the Capitol!"

Effie giggled against his lips. "Oh Haymitch …" she laughed, now holding his face in her hands. "Haymitch, I love you."

"You have terrible taste …" Haymitch said as if completely unaffected by what she had just said.

But Effie hadn't expected him to react or even return the sentiment. She was just happy to say it - to let him kiss her - this was still their moment.

"You've told me many times before."

"Yeah - but so do I. I've noticed it for a few years now. Fuckin' awful taste in women."

Effie pushed him away playfully, only to be pulled back for another kiss - but this one couldn't last long. They knew they needed to go - they knew there was more to do, more to deal with, but they wanted to at least see Katniss and Peeta first and foremost.

* * *

><p>"You go to Katniss," Haymitch said as they hurriedly walked together to the roof of the training center.<p>

"Why don't you?"

Each step in the stairwell seemed to echo over their voices.

"Because the boy's going to be taken straight to the doctor's hands - I want to make sure that's where he goes."

Effie nodded. "I don't think Katniss likes me very much."

"Yeah, but you're someone she'll recognize. Believe me - that's all she'll care about."

Effie nodded again.

When they reached the roof, the hovercraft had already landed and Peeta was being carried out. Haymitch's hand brushed against Effie's back before he took off behind them. Effie began to make her way to the hovercraft - going on board and asking for Katniss.

"She's injured," Effie was told. "We'll be taking her off the craft just as soon as the boy's clear."

"Why?"

"Because we were told to keep them apart. Their reunion will be televised."

Effie was about to ask how he already knew this but the sound of pounding on glass startled her. Glancing over, she saw Katniss had been kept separate from Peeta by a glass door - but by the time Effie saw her, she had already been sedated.

* * *

><p>"It's all they're going to care about, Eff. The television audience. Let 'em do it. We can't afford to ask questions right now."<p>

"I know. It's cruel, though."

"Of course it is. But they don't care. And soon we're going to have to look at the bigger picture here. Those berries … you and I both know that this isn't over. They're alive - yeah. But we've still got a story to sell. And the better we all sell it … the better those berries will go off the Capitol's radar."

"Is that even possible?"

"We'll try our damnedest. That's possible."

Haymitch kissed her cheek and returned to where they were keeping Peeta. She stood for a moment - feet aching from running in her obnoxious heels, palms sweating from the gloves she wore.

Effie took a breath.

That's right, she thought. She needed to keep being the Capitol's Effie Trinket. Now more than ever.

Before Effie could register another thought, she was being hurried away for her own duties in the escort offices. Besides paperwork, there were other things that Effie had to now plan. A Victory Tour. A banquet. She was giving stack upon stack of instructions - congratulations were slipped between each as the mauve-haired woman spoke excitedly.

"I'm sure if you have any trouble, another escort would be happy to help!"

Effie wasn't about to ask someone for help though. She carried the binders of instructional paperwork back to the penthouse with her. It had been a unanimous decision that she and Haymitch would remain there until Katniss and Peeta were fit for travel. It would be easier to get a hold of Effie than if they had told her to go home.

"What's all that?" Haymitch asked when Effie came through the door. Cinna was sitting with him at the dinner table - Portia, she found out later, was trying to get to Peeta.

"Something I've never had to deal with," Effie said, putting the pile on an end table. "Winning."

Haymitch smiled. "Dinner's getting' cold."

When Effie sat, Cinna raised his glass in a silent toast. Haymitch joined him, then Effie.

They didn't need to say what they were all thinking. They knew.

"Did you get to see Peeta?" Effie asked.

"He's in bad shape," said Haymitch.

"At least he's here, though," Cinna added. "If he's going to lose a leg, why not milk the Capitol for what it's worth?"

"He's losing his leg?"

"You saw how bad it was."

"Because you wouldn't send him anything," Effie reminded him.

Cinna glanced between them. "Hey - we're not going to argue," he said.

"We're not arguing," Haymitch said. "I think this is how Effie and I just talk. Constantly annoyed with each other."

"That's a lie …" Effie said with a groan.

"My point exactly, princess. Thank you for demonstrating."

"I can't wait to see what you've designed," Effie said to Cinna, ignoring Haymitch. "If there's anyone worthy of wearing something you've created, it's Katniss."

"I'll try not to disappoint. But I'll save some of my better ideas for the Tour."

"Oh, don't remind me we have that coming up …" Haymitch said, knocking back a glass of wine. "I remember mine and it was awful. I can't imagine this'll be any different. Especially with that berry shit."

"We'll deal with it," Effie said evenly.

"Star-crossed lovers - young girl, young boy - in love. That's all the Capitol's going to see," said Cinna. "We'll make sure of it."

"They won't forget," said Haymitch.

"No. But it'll soften the blow, if that front is kept."

Haymitch knew he was right. He just hoped Katniss could play along. As much as he hated to admit it, Katniss reminded Haymitch of himself. And smartasses didn't really win over those higher up in the Capitol … but he didn't have someone warning him about that.

Effie knew what Haymitch was thinking. Softening the blow … when Cinna said this, she knew he didn't realize what it would make Haymitch think of, the memories it would stir up. Cinna hadn't known what happened to Haymitch's family - how could he have? Effie didn't until Haymitch himself told her.

So, when Haymitch became quiet and made his excuses to leave the table, Effie waited until he was gone to explain to Cinna in a low voice.

"There's every right to worry. Cleverness is what got Haymitch in trouble. It's what … got his family killed. As a message. If … if we're not careful, they could do the same or worse to Katniss and even Peeta. They need to keep this show going more than ever now."


	34. Chapter 34

_**I can hear a lot of you saying 'finally' for some reason ...**_

* * *

><p>After Cinna had left for the evening and Effie made herself comfortable, she went to Haymitch's door and knocked.<p>

"Alive in there?"

"Dead to the world," was the reply.

"I wanted to make sure you were all right … it's been a … strange day."

"Strange doesn't cover half of it." Haymitch pulled open the door but he didn't stand there. He kept moving around the room - searching for a bottle of whiskey that he had bought earlier in the week while out. He had been saving it for when he was able to drink freely - he counted this night as the start date.

"I mean," he said, kicking aside dirty clothing. "You've got two fucking kids winning … a fucking stunt against the Capitol and …" Haymitch looked in the doorway.

He stared.

"Go on," Effie said.

Stumbling, Haymitch made his way to her. Reaching out, he took a lock of her strawberry hair in his fingers. He'd felt her hair before … but he'd never seen it.

There Effie stood - in her nightgown and robe, her slippers that seemed to engulf her feet. But she stood without the makeup, without the wigs and false eyelashes. Freckles and all.

And a blush.

"Go on," she repeated, though her voice was barely audible.

"You're beautiful …" Haymitch said. He sounded almost mesmerized by surprise. "So … beautiful …"

Effie stood on her toes and kissed him. "Find the bottle you were looking for. Pour me a drink while you're at it."

Haymitch grinned and kissed her again. Effie shut the door behind her and locked it as Haymitch went back on his hunt. Effie's face still flushed though for she caught him looking at her - unable to take his eyes off of her as she sat down on the edge of his bed and watched him search.

When he found the bottle, he grabbed two glasses from the collection he had inadvertently started in his room just from his usual drinking and poured her a drink, just as she had asked.

"You're starting to make me feel odd," Effie said.

"Hm?"

"You keep staring."

"I can't help it." His fingers brushed her cheek lightly - it felt so much softer without the caked on makeup.

Effie quickly sipped her drink. Even though she felt comfortable with Haymitch seeing her without the frills of the Capitol, it was still strange. After all these years, too. This was the first time he had ever seen her - really seen her.

"Stay," he said without thinking.

"What?"

"Stay with me. Tonight."

"Haymitch -"

"Not that way. I just … when's the next time I'll be able to see you like this?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Too far away."

"You're not staring at me all night."

"No - don't be that vain, Trinket. I just want as much time with the real Effie that I can get."

Effie blushed again as Haymitch kissed her.

"Split the bottle?" he asked.

Effie knew it was a bad idea - that they'd both wake up with headaches more than likely - but she agreed anyway. As long as she got to fall asleep in his arms - she didn't care.

* * *

><p>Katniss was ready to be seen the next day - and Peeta they found out later, though they wouldn't be able to see him until just before the televised ceremony. They would hold that the same evening and then the interviews the next day. It would be back to the District until the Victory Tour after that.<p>

"Don't frighten her the moment you see her," Effie said as they made their way to where Katniss and Peeta were being kept apart. "I mean about the berries."

"Yeah - yeah. I know."

Haymitch looked over at Cinna. "Why didn't you say she was a redhead?"

"Haymitch!" Effie whispered harshly. She crossed her arms. "And it isn't red. It's … a reddish blonde."

"Technicalities."

Cinna couldn't help but laugh.

It was then that Katniss appeared.

Both Effie and Cinna were shocked that the first person she ran to was Haymitch, hugging him tight. Haymitch himself looked surprised - but somehow grateful as well.

"Nice job, sweetheart," he said.

Effie reached out to stroke her hair - soon Katniss was in Cinna's arms, embracing him tight.

"Don't go crying now," Haymitch muttered to Effie.

"Where's Portia?" Katniss asked quickly. "Is she with Peeta? He is all right, isn't he? I mean, he's alive?"

"He's fine," Haymitch replied. "Only they want to do your reunion live on air at the ceremony."

"Oh, that's all. I guess I'd want to see that myself."

"Go with Cinna. He has to get you ready."

Katniss let Cinna lead her away. Once they had gone, Haymitch turned to Effie.

"Did I do all right?"

"Shut up …" Effie said, shaking her head.

"Ready to tie that bow tie, then?"

Haymitch put his arm around her as they went to go get ready back at the penthouse.

* * *

><p>"What did you say to her?" Effie asked later that night when she slipped into Haymitch's room.<p>

"To who?"

"You know. You said something to her when you were on stage. When you hugged her."

"You saw?" Haymich pushed her hair behind her ear, out of her face.

"No," Effie said. "But you don't usually give out hugs like that."

"I had to warn her. She had to know before going on air."

Effie knew that was true.

"She can handle it," Haymitch added. "She kept up the whole … in love act tonight. Or at least Peeta did most of it and she went along. She can do this."

Effie leaned forward and kissed him. "She can. Can you?"

"What's that mean?"

"You're the man who was waving his finger at the Capitol only a few weeks ago, falling off the stage drunk."

Haymitch pulled her body closer to his. "Fuck off …"

Effie laughed and rolled in his arms so her back was against his chest. She felt him kiss her neck - still playing with her hair.

"Gonna miss you," he said, kissing her shoulder this time.

"I'll miss you more - but we don't have to wait a year this time. And it won't be a Reaping."

"No … but god knows what this Tour'll bring."

"What do you mean?"

"You know the game's not over, Eff."

Effie pressed closer to him in the dark. "I know," she answered quietly.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Two more chapters today - finally in to 'Catching Fire' now - I keep getting back to my room earlier than usual now so two chapters suddenly has become a norm for me! Strange! But - speaking of posting - on Thursday and Friday there won't be anything new up - I'm off to some academic-y thing. I'll be back on Saturday, though, so it isn't a terribly long break.**_

_**And, yes, of course, thank you for all of your reads and reviews and everything - I can't say it enough, I really can't!**_

* * *

><p>Effie couldn't help but yawn. Day in and day out, she sat at her desk in the escort offices pouring over dates, making schedules, and calling in favors where she needed them. She worked quite literally from sun up to sun down and only managed to make it to her bed when she'd slip through her apartment door in the evenings.<p>

No one bothered her - they knew more than her about the work that went into this, the stress. Of course, they didn't know the other layer added to it - the berries. But that was in Cinna's hands - he was the one who updated her on what the public and what others higher up were thinking. More people were willing to gab to him than an escort.

It was only recently the word rebellion had started circulating. Cinna told her to keep to her work and that if there were any developments, she would be the first to know from him.

"We need to start meeting in public more," he said over lunch one afternoon when he had coaxed her out of the office.

"Are we trying to put up an image?"

"No. No - I wouldn't want to deal with Haymitch anyway, were that the case. What I meant was, we are going to start being watched. Closer. Don't trust your phone - at work or home. Don't trust rooms for that matter. Assume they can hear you at all times."

"But not now?"

"It's too crowded. Which is why we'll meet in public if we're going to discuss these matters."

Effie agreed.

"You should rest," Cinna said.

"I can't rest. Not yet. Not until the Victory Tour is over and -"

"What about the Quarter Quell?"

"The …" Effie's voice faded off. Knowing she was in public, she was quick to hide her reaction. "I'd forgotten … oh god …"

"Leave that one to me. I'll dress everyone - just keep to the usual schedule."

Effie nodded. "Thank you, Cinna."

Cinna reached across the table and took her hand, squeezing it. "We'll make it work. We'll keep those kids safe."

"If … if the 'r' word does … happen … I mean, what about the uprisings?" She knew she was barely speaking in full sentences, but Cinna was used to the new worn out Effie. "You said -"

"I can't say what's going to happen. We can't plan for that. Yet. Let's get through the Tour. I think once we see the other Districts with our own eyes will be able to have a better assessment."

Effie constantly felt on edge - and this only made the feeling worse. Cinna walked her back to the offices and Effie once again secluded herself in her own, lifting the phone and dialing a number she knew by heart. As she waited for the other end to pick up, she started going through a checklist she had drawn up only that morning.

"What?" came a voice at the other end.

"Just making sure your phone was working again. Do you know how much it cost to have it replaced? I heard they almost had to take out an entire wall."

"Shut up."

Effie grinned. "Besides drinking, what are you doing?"

"Sitting."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. What are you doing?"

"I had lunch with Cinna. Besides that … planning and everything else I've been doing since god knows when. I've lost track of time."

"You sound awful."

"Because I'm working on barely any sleep, Haymitch."

"Gonna drop?"

"No. I'll keep going. Also, Cinna reminded me - besides the tour - do you know what year it will be?"

"Sweetheart, I couldn't even tell you want fucking day of the week it was."

"It's the Quarter Quell coming up."

"The Quarter … shit … are you serious?"

"Cinna says he'll take care of it. Anyway, there's really nothing to prep for you, is there?" Effie lowered her voice. "Will you be all right though?"

"You know I will be. And if I'm not … I'll drink. And I mean … I got you, don't I? You don't usually let me get too out of place."

"True."

"When are you coming out here then? You'll be filming the what's-it … talent soon … interviews - that shit, won't you?"

"Next week."

"Counting the days."

"I didn't think you knew what day it was."

"Go back to work."

"Yes, I've already spent too long talking to you." Effie paused. She knew she couldn't say much over the phone. Even Haymitch had limited his own conversation - she could tell. "I'll see you then next week."

"Yeah."

He hung up first. Effie bit her lip and did the same.

* * *

><p>When next week did come, Effie bundled up in a new coat that Cinna had designed for her - an excuse to take measurements was also an excuse to talk - and made her way to the station in a hired cab. As she passed through the main square, she could see screens being put up for Katniss and Peeta's arrival. It wasn't scheduled for some time, but they were already replaying the 'romance' on those that were working.<p>

They were getting the crowd excited again.

"Right … we'll have the stylists and prep teams go straight to both Katniss' and Peeta's respectively," Effie said as the group of stylists, teams, and even the camera crew sat around the table, busying themselves with the second course of their meal. "We'll film Katniss, then Peeta … reunion in the street before we board the train again. How are we with that?"

The plan was already laid, so the question was rhetorical - but Effie couldn't help going over it one last time.

"I'll get Haymitch," Effie said as she and Cinna walked to their cabins later that night. "Nothing new in that."

"Don't take too long."

Effie's face flushed. "I didn't mean -"

"I know what you meant. I'm joking. But make sure he's up and moving before you come and start waving the schedule around at us."

Effie laughed a little and they said goodnight.

Alone now in her cabin, Effie could finally let herself feel some excitement for the next day - busy as it would be.

But she'd be with Haymitch again.


	36. Chapter 36

_**For those wondering about the M rating (I changed it originally due to implications and language) ... hopefully this chapter will make it a little more justified. :-)**_

* * *

><p>It was cold in District Twelve - Effie found it odd because it was the first time she had ever been there without the feeling of absolute dread, the feeling that always accompanied a Reaping. Of course … there would be a Reaping, but it wouldn't be that moment. And Effie was learning how to live in the moment more and more now.<p>

Victors' Village.

Effie felt a smile creep onto her face, but she quickly went into ordering the teams about - giving the camera crew a timetable. And then, alone, she set out to Haymitch's. No one questioned her - she had always been 'in charge' of Haymitch. It seemed natural for her to make sure he was put together for the train.

Knocking on the door, Effie glanced at her watch.

By the time she looked up, Haymitch had opened the door. Disheveled as always, a bottle in his hand - he looked as though he had just rolled out of bed and made a stop at the kitchen. But he was smiling.

"It's cold out here," Effie said after a moment.

Haymitch moved aside and let Effie pass into the house. He shut and locked the door behind her.

"Working lock, too?" Effie asked, still rubbing her hands together from the cold. "That's new."

Haymitch was quick to take her into his arms, rocking back and forth with her - he was still a little hungover from the night before, she could tell. But she didn't care. He was quick to kiss her lips, her cheeks, her neck. He soon just dropped the bottle he was carrying to hold Effie against him.

"How long do we have?" he asked.

Arms wrapped around his neck, Effie moved her sleeve to see her watch again.

"An hour. Plus fifteen minutes for you to actually put yourself together. Long enough, for you?"

"We've got the train." Haymitch started leading her towards the stairs.

"Are you assuming I'm letting you into my cabin?"

Haymitch lifted her onto the first step - making her face level with his.

"I'd break the damn door down."

"Miss me that much?"

"Don't give yourself so much credit."

They were done talking - Haymitch was quick to pull her back into a kiss and soon enough they were stumbling up the stairs. Effie's coat was on the floor by the time they reached the top of the stairs - her wig already slipping off. With a tug she was able to pull it off - she had purposely put half the amount of pins she usually did, knowing the pumpkin colored wig wouldn't be what Haymitch wanted to see.

"Buttons!" Effie muttered - pushing Haymitch's hands away from her dress. "Careful!" she giggled, undoing them herself.

Rather ungracefully, they made it to Haymitch's bed where Effie was quick to fall back and bring Haymitch with her, not surrendering their kiss.

His hands felt rough against her skin - but it felt nice, it felt different and better than Effie could have imagined. The stubble of his beard when he kissed her neck and kissed her cheeks made her only want to kiss him more.

She could feel his fingers on her thigh now. Her legs bent and she let him put a knee between them before he tugged off her stockings. He moved his hand - undoing his belt, undoing his trousers. She let out a small cry that he muffled with another hard kiss when he thrust into her, keeping her body close against his. They didn't have much time – and they weren't going to waste a second of it.

* * *

><p>"You look like a … I dunno … weird clown … should've taken the makeup off," Haymitch said as Effie rested atop him, her chin settled on his chest.<p>

"It can't look that bad."

"Maybe it hasn't changed."

Effie kicked him under the sheets. He laughed.

Of the very little that Effie had kept on, she did still have her watch, which she looked at the moment she realized that she hadn't been keeping tabs on time.

"How are we doing?" Haymitch asked, busying himself with running his fingers through Effie's real hair.

"We can lay here a few more minutes. But then I need to get to Katniss'. To make sure we're on schedule."

"Where do they think you are?"

"Making sure you're up and moving."

Haymitch was laughing again. Effie propped herself up and kissed him before moving onto the bed beside him. He turned with her - not wanting to let her go.

"You do know … you realize that when the Quarter Quell comes up that you -"

"Don't remind me. The spotlight. Yeah, I've thought about that."

"I already heard some of the stylists talking about it. I thought … I should warn you."

"Sending me new suits then?"

"That will be up to Cinna."

"I like it when you send me things, though."

"I'll make sure they're packed just right," Effie said. She leaned in to kiss him again. "We need to get moving. Or, at least, I do."

"The bed's warm …"

"I know …"

"And it'd probably be Cinna they'd send to find you …"

"I'm not taking the chance." Effie sat up and fixed her dress slip that she had managed to keep on somehow with her watch. The floor was cold so she tiptoed around until she found everything she needed scattered on the floor.

From the bathroom, Haymitch could hear Effie groaning about the smudged makeup and the state of her wig. That was her own fault, he thought.

And that got him laughing again.

* * *

><p>Effie hurried across the street to Katniss' house. She had done her best to fix her wig and makeup - really they weren't in terrible shape. No one would notice - she was able to fix both up quickly, even in a broken mirror.<p>

Katniss' mother let her into the house - her eyes clearly confused at Effie's garb even if she had seen the stylists marching past earlier. It must have been the orange - Effie wished she hadn't picked that color.

Finally, she found Cinna and Katniss in the front room where they had been filming the supposed dress designs of Katniss - though Effie knew just as well as Cinna that he had done the work. Beautiful work too.

Putting on her always present smile - and inwardly so happy to see Katniss looking well - Effie clutched her clipboard and said: "We're on schedule!"

* * *

><p>"And how's Haymitch?" Cinna asked while the camera crew was filming Katniss and Peeta in the street.<p>

"Hopefully packing. And not drinking as much while he does."

Cinna gave her a very knowing smile.

"Oh, what gave it away?"

"You just did."

Effie felt her cheeks flush. "I thought I'd missed something … my makeup or -"

"No. You're perfect. Katniss may need to take acting lessons from you."

"I don't know if that's a compliment."

"I'd think it is." Cinna offered his arm to Effie and walked her to the middle of the road where the crew would soon be filing to the train station. His grip was strangely tighter than usual. "I need to speak to Haymitch," Cinna said under his breath. "Will you let him know?"

"Yes - but why?"

"He'll know. And you will, too. Don't worry. But you need to stay in the dark. You know you do."

Effie knew.

She just wished that 'Effie Trinket - bimbo' wasn't her role.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Two chapters today again - as I mentioned yesterday, I'll be on break until Saturday now for academic-y stuff that I need to go to. Hopefully, I've ended this set of chapters on a sort-of cliffhanger ... hopefully. Haha!**_

_**Thank you guys, and I know I always say this but I have to because I mean it sincerely, for all your reads and reviews. Your support keeps me going!**_

* * *

><p>The train was rather eerie at night. Everything was going to schedule - there hadn't been a hiccup even. Haymitch was ready to board the train dressed decently. And Effie passed word to him when she could that Cinna wanted to speak with him. Effie didn't like how Haymitch seemed to expect this.<p>

She felt left out - as if there was more going on than she knew.

Wrapping her robe tighter around her body, Effie kept on passing by the cabins. She knew Haymitch was going to come to her - but now that she had this nagging suspicion there was something he wasn't telling her, she wasn't about to wait for that.

Without knocking, she opened the door to Haymitch's cabin. He had been finishing off a bottle of wine - searching for a corkscrew to open another. Effie pressed a finger to her lips. He acknowledged her quietly and went on his search.

"You think they're listening?" he asked in a low voice when Effie was finally close enough.

She nodded. He handed her an extra glass and filled it. "You know they are," she replied with a sip. "And what aren't you telling me?"

"Am I already in trouble with you?"

Effie shook her head. "Just don't keep things from me."

They were practically mouthing the words - keeping their voices as low as possible.

"Cinna should've just come straight to me."

"See. You are keeping something from me. What?"

Haymitch gently guided her to his bed - stealing a kiss when he could - a quiet one though. If there were people listening, they may know someone was in the room - sure - but they didn't have to know it was Effie.

And it was better they didn't know it was her.

Effie sat on the edge of his bed. Haymitch searched for the usual pen and paper that were always complimentary on the train. When he found them, he joined her and simply wrote:

"Uprisings."

Effie took the pad and wrote, "More?"

"Rumors."

"Of?"

"Things that need to be kept in the dark."

Effie gave him a look.

"For now," he whispered. "They'd expect me to be stupid. I imagine soon they'll start ganging up on Cinna. But you - you can move around them easier. And the less you know, the safer you are."

"But -"

"And the more that helps us."

Effie pulled the paper off the pad and shredded it, stuffing the waste in an empty bottle. Haymitch could tell by the way she moved, she still wasn't happy.

"Trust me," he muttered into her ear before kissing the skin just below it.

Effie took another sip of her wine.

"Come on …" Haymitch pushed aside the sheets, the heavy comforter.

The tense mood in the cabin shifted soon - keeping quiet became a sort of strange test that often ended with Haymitch having to cover Effie's mouth to hide her giggling. Just for a little while, they had forgotten their problems. Effie fell asleep comfortably for the first time in years, her body against Haymitch's and the room smelling of wine.

* * *

><p>It was only a little while later that sleep was disturbed. A knock on the door. Effie felt a bit of fear rush through her, but Haymitch kept a straight face, opening the door just enough.<p>

Effie could hear Katniss' voice. Haymitch left the cabin, sure to shut the door behind him.

Curious, Effie pushed herself up and sat against the headboard waiting for him to return. The room felt colder now. She grabbed the nightgown that Haymitch had somehow managed to pull off of her and slipped it back on before bringing the comforter up to her chin.

When Haymitch returned he shut the door and flicked on the light. He was wet.

"Fell in the snow," he muttered, starting to strip off the wet clothes.

Effie cocked her head to the side - waiting to hear more. But Haymitch said nothing until he was back in bed with her and the lights were out.

"Snow," he repeated - but he didn't mean what was outside.

Effie turned in his arms to face him.

"Threatened Katniss," he said. "He knows it's a game. He's watching. Closer than ever."

Effie felt that fear in her again. Even though she wasn't cold anymore, her body was shaking. Haymitch's fingers felt like ice when he pushed her hair from her face.

"They shouldn't have to … they …" Effie felt at a loss for words. Haymitch kissed her, told her to get back to sleep - she had to get out of his room soon enough, anyway, to start the day tomorrow. "We still have time," Effie said quietly. "Let's not waste it."

* * *

><p>Haymitch had to hand it to Effie sometimes - when it came to schedules, she knew how to keep one. Even if she made it up earlier that morning, she budgeted just enough of her time to slip back to her room and cake on the usual Capitol garb that was starting to make her look almost unrecognizable to Haymitch. It was when she smiled he could see his Effie, the one under all that crap.<p>

"Katniss seems a little jumpy today," Effie said, returning from breakfast after making sure Katniss and Peeta were safely in the hands of their prep teams for the arrival in District Eleven.

"Well, who can fucking blame her, princess?"

Effie shook her head and fixed Haymitch's collar - it was stuck under the vest he was buttoning up. "I'm merely pointing it out."

"I think by now she's used to my ways. I don't think you have to warn me about jumping down her throat."

"I only do it -"

"Because you care. I know. No one upset. I get it." He kissed her. "You look ridiculous today."

"Don't tell Cinna, then. He designed this."

"To look obnoxious?"

"To look Effie Trinket, you idiot. Now, lunch is in ten minutes. Are you still hungover?"

"Yeah - how come you aren't? We split that bottle."

"But that's all I drank. And I hold my wine better than you. Nurse it over lunch."


	38. Chapter 38

_**See you all again on Saturday (May 12) ...**_

* * *

><p>Effie would have made a plate for him - another not unusual act. She knew his favorites - and she knew what would at least soak up some of the alcohol in his system. It'd make him sick - but then, that's always the price he seemed to pay. She would have done this - but the train came to an unexpected stop.<p>

She went into a panic.

Schedule, she thought. The schedule!

"Eat more than a damned muffin, Haymitch!" Effie snapped under her breath when she started going through her clipboard. "Right … okay. A delay. We need to figure out how this will impact the rest of the tour. Everything is scheduled down to the minute." And she went on - speaking rather rapidly until suddenly, she was cut off by Katniss.

"No one cares, Effie!"

Everyone stared at Katniss - even Haymitch, who had given up on his muffin.

"Well no one does!"

With that, she left the dining cart. Peeta followed her.

Effie quickly blinked away tears and went on with what she was saying. She felt Haymitch pat her knee under the table and felt a little calmer.

"You should go after her," she said after a pause in her list of things to do.

"Peeta's got it. They need to have a talk anyway."

"Then eat your muffin."

* * *

><p>Katniss' outburst wasn't really what had bothered Effie. It was still the fact that Katniss didn't know how much Effie was on her side - how much she wished to say that - and just how much she hated the Capitol too. Even when Katniss came and apologized sincerely, Effie still had to put on her act. Choosing her words careful, concocting the usual sound of the Capitol's Effie Trinket.<p>

Watching the crops pass the window, the crops of District Eleven, Effie finally found a moment of quiet from the morning. With more people on the train, they were hard to find. And with a tight schedule, she was always in at the center.

"The little girl who Katniss sat with," Effie said when she knew Haymitch was standing near her. "She was from District Eleven."

Haymitch was beside her now - rather amused at Effie's face that was almost pressed against the glass, taking in the sight outside that she was rarely able to see.

"Peeta's written down what he's saying. I've read it," Haymitch's voice was clearly lowered. "It'll be fine."

Effie knew he would have kissed her if they weren't in a walkway were people were passing every so often. She knew the closer they got to the Capitol, the further away they would have to stay in that respect.

"Go into Effie mode now," Haymitch said as the train got slower.

Effie had to laugh - even when she was just his Effie, she knew how to follow a timetable. Pushing past him so she would brush against him just right, Effie went to start rounding up the troops.

* * *

><p>"District Eleven is really beautiful," Effie said when she, Haymitch, Cinna, and Portia filed into a viewing room where they would be able to clearly watch Katniss and Peeta speak to the crowd. "Just the right time of year, it seems."<p>

"Not chilly?" Haymitch asked.

Effie shook her head - though a chill did run through her when his hand grazed across her back.

They were showing footage of the Games now - focusing mostly on their Tributes, then on Katniss and the little girl's short alliance. For a moment, Effie felt as though she was back in the penthouse, reliving the moments, but when the screen cut away and Peeta had started to speak, the small panic in her went away.

He was reading from the cards. She could tell.

But he added something.

"It can in no way replace your losses, but as a token of our thanks we'd like for each of the tributes' families from District Eleven to receive one month of our winnings every year for the duration of their lives."

Effie heard Haymitch curse under his breath behind her.

She turned. "It's not that bad," she whispered. "It could be worse."

"How?"

Haymitch shouldn't have asked that question for a moment later, Effie turned back to the screen hearing Katniss' voice.

"Wait! Wait, please." There was a pause. "I want to give my thanks to the tributes of District Eleven. I only ever spoke to Thresh one time. Just long enough for him to spare my life. I didn't know him, but I always repected him. For his power. For his refusal to play the Games of anyone's terms but his own. The Careers wanted him to team up with them from the beginning, but he wouldn't do it. I respect him for that." There was another pause. "But I feel as if I did know Rue, and she'll always be with me. Everything beautiful brings her to mind. I see her in the yellow flowers that grow in the Meadow by my house. I see her in the mockingjays that sing in the tress. But most of all, I see her in my sister, Prim." She sounded ready to cry. "Thank you for your children. And thank you all for the bread."

Effie could hear her heart beating in her chest the room had gone so quiet. Even Haymitch was silent - and she had expected him to go into a tirade.

But no - they were all too stunned.

The lone whistle of a citizen echoed through the room.

And when the crowd pressed the three middle fingers of their left hands to together and raised them in the air - the room immediately tensed.

The Mayor was speaking now - hurriedly. Katniss was being led off stage but she turned.

The screen went static just as a shallow 'pop' was heard.

"Gunshot," Haymitch said. "That was a fucking gunshot!" He had instinctively on hearing the sound grabbed Effie and pushed her far from the door - away from the windows - behind him.

"Ridiculous! In front of -"

"It isn't fucking ridiculous, stay behind me!"

"If they're going to shoot us -"

Effie was interrupted. The doors opened and Katniss and Peeta appeared. Without thinking, Effie left Haymitch and moved towards them.

"What happened?" she asked as if she didn't know. "We lost the feed just after Katniss's beautiful speech, and Haymitch said he thought he heard a gun fire, and I said it was ridiculous, but who knows? There are lunatics everywhere!" She realized halfway through speaking that she had to watch her tongue. She hated herself for adding the bit about the 'lunatics' but who knew who was listening.

"Nothing happened, Effie," Peeta said evenly. "An old truck backfired."

But then, two more shots rang out.

Effie felt herself being tugged back by Cinna - Haymitch grabbed the two kids and said, "Both of you. With me."

Just before he left the doorway, their eyes met. Haymitch gave Effie a quick nod - meant more for Cinna, probably who coaxed her away.

"Come on," he said once Haymitch had left. "We have to worry about the dinner."

"Is there even going to be one?" Effie asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Yes. We have to ride this out. It will be okay."

But everything in his voice made it sound like everyone would not be okay. And Effie wished Haymitch hadn't left.

"What should I do?"

"Be ridiculous," said Cinna. "Distract them."

Effie looked at him strangely. Was he being serious?

"Just … say something stupid. Like comment on the architecture. I don't know. Think of something. Get them to smile. Act like the Effie they know. You're the least threatening person to them right now - they'll laugh at you, if you let them."

Effie's eyes flickered to Portia, who had been listening. "He's right," Portia said. "Make them laugh."


	39. Chapter 39

_**And after a crazy few days - I'm back! Just one chapter today, though (emphasis on 'crazy few days'). Hope you enjoy! And, of course, thank you so so very much for all your visits and reviews - I'm a broken record, I know, but I just have to thank you guys every time I post!**_

* * *

><p>"And then, thank goodness, we can all get on that train and get out of here." Effie had finished going through the schedule - Katniss and Peeta looked a little calmer, though Haymitch was rocking on his feet. Effie could see that out of the corner of her eyes.<p>

"Is something wrong Effie?"

She turned to Cinna. He looked at her almost expectantly. Right. Make them laugh.

"I don't like the way we've been treated," Effie began. "Being stuffed into trucks and barred from the platform. And then, about an hour ago," here it comes, she thought, "I decided to look around the Justice Building. I'm something of an expert in architectural design, you know."

"Oh, yes, I've heard that," Portia said, stepping in when she saw Effie may have lost where she was going with the whole 'architecture' bit.

"So, I was just having a peek around because district ruins are going to be all the rage this year, when two Peacemakers showed up and ordered me back to our quarters. One of them actually poked me with her gun!"

She hoped that did the trick - Haymitch, at least, looked amused with her small rant.

She was surprised when Katniss actually hugged her. "That's awful, Effie. Maybe we should go to the dinner at all. At least until they've apologized."

That was unexpected.

She saw Haymitch shake his head 'no.'

"No," Effie said, "I'll manage. It's part of my job to weather the ups and downs. And we can't let you two miss your dinner. But thank you for the offer, Katniss."

The last line she hoped would convey some sincerity. It was possibly the first time she could say something so frankly to the girl without mask off - but Katniss still wouldn't see that. And Effie couldn't blame her for it.

* * *

><p>"Cinna and Portia … they … wanted me to make them laugh - I don't know," Effie said in a low voice as they waited to board the train. Katniss and Peeta were already on - Haymitch stayed back and stood with Effie.<p>

He didn't care about any appearance at that point - the gunshot was enough to make him feel the need to stand guard until Effie was done counting the heads that passed her and keeping to her schedule.

"I didn't do a very good job," she concluded.

"Hell, you made me laugh!"

"Yes, but I actually made Katniss concerned! I didn't mean to -"

"Honestly, Eff - you're over thinking the stupidest thing right now. You know that, right?"

Effie ticked off a box on her schedule. "I can't help it. At least it's something that takes my mind off everything else - isn't it?"

Haymitch rolled his eyes. He pulled her to him by the arm. "Listen, once you've finished … whatever it is you're doing -"

"Should we really be … I mean, the train is -"

"Don't argue. Just …" Haymitch sighed and loosened his grip. "Something to take your mind off everything."

"My room," Effie said after a moment. "If I've been convincing enough, I doubt they care about what goes on in my cabin."

Haymitch gave her a smile and went to pinch her but Effie pushed him away.

"I see you smiling," Haymitch said when he finally boarded the train just before Effie.

* * *

><p>He'd been in Effie's cabin before - mostly by accident, if he had gotten too drunk. Only once in a while had he actually ever needed anything. The first thing he did when he stepped into the peach colored room was sniff the air.<p>

"That's what clean smells like," Effie said, tapping his chest.

"Funny - damn comedian today, aren't you?" He kept his voice down, just in case.

Effie kissed him. "It's the awful perfume that's in at the moment," she explained. "Cinna had a bottle - we were trying to figure out why it's so popular."

"Why's he in your room?"

"He didn't just do Katniss' wardrobe - are you -"

"Fuck no."

Effie kissed him again. "Good. There's no reason to be." She began to fuss about her room, clearing away papers she had pulled out for that day. "I wasn't lying when I said that district ruins were in. That's true. And the smell is … oh, what was it called?"

"Defecation?"

Effie tried not to laugh. "Close." She put a stack of papers on the small desk in the room and then began to take the pins out of her wig. "I'll need you to help me with my dress."

"Gladly."

Effie stopped him before he got too close. "One condition," she said.

"And what's that?"

"You're dancing with me when we get to the Capitol."

"Sweetheart -"

"No excuses. And it won't be see as out of place. In fact, it's expected - and you'd probably surprise them by doing something that's expected."

"Why do you wanna dance?"

"I don't want to dance," Effie said. "I want to dance with you."

Haymitch sighed. "Fine. Now let me take that dress off you."

Effie blushed and showed him the zipper. "Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?"

"For today," she replied as his hands slipped down her bare shoulders. "When the gunshot -"

"I thought you were trying not to think -"

"You protected me," Effie said pressed her cheek against his when he kissed her neck. His arms slid around her waist. "And you're not just a distraction …" She turned in his arms. "Don't ever think that."

"Well … neither are you, are you? Never thought I'd actively try taking a bullet for someone."

"We weren't near -" But Effie stopped. He would have. That was the point. She immediately pressed her lips to his - but tears still fell from her eyes.

The day had been overwhelming - it was late - everything seemed to just swell and now finally …

Effie could just be with Haymitch for a little while.


	40. Chapter 40

**_Two chapters today - I have a one-shot prompt from yesterday that I'll write tonight for tomorrow. Right - not much housekeeping to do so on to the chapters! As always, thank you guys for reading this and for your reviews - you're all amazing and I love you!_**

**_(ETA: oh yeah - saw this asked in the reviews - I do have a tumblr - I don't think the link is working on my profile so here it is (remove spaces): http:/ /the-dodo-bird . tumblr . com/ - as I say on my profile here, it's an offshoot of my personal tumblr so I can't follow back (or I haven't figured out how to as 'thedodobird') - but I update it daily with any new posts and I usually write a random 'what I've been writing' blurb before I go to bed, if it still is of interest)_**

* * *

><p>"What were you talking to Cinna about?"<p>

"Hm?"

Effie finished fixing Haymitch's tie. "I saw you both. Talking."

"Jealous?"

Effie glared. "I don't care what either of you say - that keeping me in the dark -"

"Eff -"

"I just … I don't want to be unhelpful. If something's happening -"

"If something's happening, I'll tell you. All right? Right now - there's nothing." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Weird being back here."

Effie looked around the penthouse. It was strange. After days of the Tour, after District and District - the penthouse, where it all started, was where it would all end. Well, after the big to do the Capitol would make that evening.

"At least the interviews we're going to are more … positive."

"Peeta's gonna propose."

"What?"

"Katniss' idea. Live on tv."

Effie smoothed out his coat just for something to do. "And how does Peeta feel about that?"

"How do you think? You know how he feels. And you know how she feels."

"Do you think it will be enough?"

"Enough?"

"To convince Snow? You said Katniss -"

"I don't know if anything will really be enough, Sweetheart. Not with the uprisings we've been hearing about … fire's already been lit. You can put it out - but the smoke's still there."

Effie bit her lip.

"Listen - just … forget about it for tonight. I made you a deal, didn't I? Gotta dance with you, right?"

"I'm not going to force you."

"Nah - I want to."

Effie smiled. She had been right before, of course. The closer they had gotten to the Capitol, the further she and Haymitch had to keep at a distance. But it wasn't fear of being caught - it was that Haymitch was preoccupied. With the threat of Snow. With the ideas of uprisings. He and Cinna often sat in tense silences that were only resolved through hasty writings passed around on paper that Effie was never able to see.

Haymitch may have promised himself he wasn't going to lie to Effie, but that didn't mean he wouldn't strategically not tell her things if it meant keeping her safe an extra day.

"First dance is mine," Haymitch said, planting a kiss on her cheek before walking over to Cinna, who had just returned from dressing Katniss.

Effie sighed. She went back into his room and picked up her clutch, which she had left laying on the bed. Then - something caught her eye. It was one of the notes that Haymitch and Cinna had passed back and forth - it was on train stationary - that's how Effie could tell.

It must have fallen from his pocket … Effie bent down and picked up the crumbled piece of shredded paper - no, there were a few. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Effie carefully pieced them together.

What she saw written on her made her gasp, her eyes burn with tears, and her hands begin to tremble.

She heard Haymitch's footsteps.

Hurriedly, she threw the paper in the nearby waste bin and gathered herself.

"Coming?" Haymitch asked.

Effie forced a grin. "Of course."

* * *

><p>They viewed the public proposal in the same place that they had - months ago - first seen Peeta profess his love. The sudden visit of President Snow was unexpected - the room tensed, of course. But the broadcast seemed to have run smoothly. Effie was sure, at least, Cinna or Haymitch would learn from Katniss whether it truly had or hadn't.<p>

The feast was remarkable - but Effie had no appetite. Haymitch was already gorging himself as expected - the cameras had decided to follow him for a little while, so he played up some of his usual bad habits.

When the music started - Effie wanted to do everything but dance with Haymitch. But he kept to his promise. Any other night - she would have melted in his arms. Tonight she felt cold and distant.

"Thought you'd at least smile," Haymitch said, purposely stepping on her toes. "Aren't you happy we're dancing?"

Effie nodded.

"What'd I do? Ham it up for the cameras? Are you angry about that?"

"No."

"Acting like they think you'd act dancing with me?"

Effie shook her head. "I've been really busy lately," she said.

"And?"

"And news … it just seems to go right by me and I miss announcements. Big things."

"I've no idea where you're going with this, sweetheart."

"A new Head Gamemaker," Effie said. "I didn't even know Seneca had forfeited the position."

"Well … you've been busy. I'm sure -"

"Don't lie to me, Haymitch."

"Lie?" He pulled her close to him. "About what?" he asked, whispering in her ear.

"About Seneca. About how he is dead. About how the Capitol killed -"

Before she could finish her sentence, Haymitch lifted his head - keeping Effie at a distance. "How -"

"I saw the note Cinna wrote to you."

"When -"

"You dropped it. Just before we came here. When … when was I supposed to find this out? I couldn't give a damn that he was Head Gamemaker, but he was also a friend, Haymitch, and probably the only reason -"

"I was going to tell you -"

"You say that now!"

"We can't fight here."

"Then … go and drink. I'm done dancing."


	41. Chapter 41

_**And the second chapter for today ...**_

* * *

><p>Effie probably had too much to drink. She knew it. But she kept a level head and when the time came, was able to round everyone up as usual. Haymitch seemed to have taken her advice and needed to be propped up by two Capitol attendants. Effie was quick to make sure they put him in his room on the train. She went to her own room alone.<p>

As soon as she had torn off the Capitol garb, scrubbed her face clean and pulled the pins out of her hair roughly - she began to sob. Curling up in her plush robe, she lay on top of her bed, crying into her pillow.

She flew into a rage when she heard a knock at her door.

"Go away!" she shouted, throwing a pillow at it. "Don't you dare -"

But the door opened anyway. It wasn't Haymitch - it was Cinna. He shut the door silently behind him.

"The last thing we need," he said gently, "is for you to fall apart." He took tissues from her nightstand and started wiping away her tears. "We didn't tell you about Seneca because we knew how you would react."

"How was I supposed to find out, Cinna? The new Head Gamemaker was at the Capitol gathering this evening! What if he introduced himself? What if I asked where Seneca was?"

"Then he would have expected it. It would have been natural. You didn't know about the change. "I know it isn't fair, Effie. I know. But … try and understand why we need to keep things secret. Why we can't tell you everything."

"After tonight … I feel like everything is worse than I could possibly imagine. Is it?"

Cinna didn't answer.

"Then … what about this new Gamemaker?"

"Plutarch Heavensbee. I think you might find it … appropriate to make friends with him."

"He's on our side, then?"

"As much as he can be - if you want to put it that way."

Effie took another tissue. "But Seneca …"

She cried more, letting Cinna calm her. She started to feel bad about how she treated Haymitch, how she reacted in public. And how Haymitch likely got drunk thanks to it.

"I should apologize …" Effie muttered.

"For what? You weren't the one keeping a secret. You reacted like any normal person. We should apologize to you. And I am sorry, Effie." Cinna kissed her cheek.

"Thank you … not for the apology I just mean … sitting here. And also for whatever it is you're doing besides making me look ridiculous and Katniss look so stunning."

Cinna laughed a little. "Should I be proud that I made a Capitol woman say that she looks ridiculous? Has fashion finally -"

"Oh, don't call me that. I think I'm far from being a Capitol woman."

"True," said Cinna. "You're just like me. Who knows who we are?"

* * *

><p>Arriving in District Twelve, Effie found herself - as usual - reading off the schedule and hurrying people along. Haymitch was staying out of her way - not just due to the hangover he clearly had. The prep teams were set to get Katniss and Peeta ready at the Mayor's house. Effie made sure to go with them.<p>

"Where did Haymitch go?" Cinna asked.

"What?" Effie looked up from her clipboard. "I thought he'd just help himself to the bar in the …" She shut her eyes. "He probably just went home." Effie looked at her watch.

"You've got time to get him," Cinna said. "We're just starting with Katniss."

"I'll go."

"Bundle up - it's cold out there."

Effie nodded. Pulling on the coat Cinna had made for her in shocking colors - the same one Haymitch had been so eager to get off of her only a week or two before - and then also adding gloves, she set out to Victors' Village in the cold.

And in heels.

"Haymitch?" she called out, knocking on his door. "Haymitch!"

No reply.

Effie turned the knob - but the lock had been fixed. And Haymitch at locked the door. Effie kicked it - then quickly regretted the action, cursing loudly.

That, at least, had gotten his attention.

"What'd you do?" Haymitch asked, pulling open the door.

"Kicked the damn door," Effie said through gritted teeth. "Why the hell did you leave?"

"I didn't think you'd want me anywhere near -"

"Let me inside."

Haymitch stepped aside and let Effie hop in. She was quick to take off her heels. Her toe was bleeding through her stockings. She cursed her under her breath.

"Get 'em off. I'll … get some water or something."

Effie quietly cleaned her foot as Haymitch helped himself to a glass of what looked like brandy but smelled like something stronger.

"Knew those shoes would kill you some day."

"I'm not dead," Effie mumbled.

"Yeah. Unlike …" he stopped. "Listen, I'm … sorry. I should've told you about Crane. I -"

"It's all right, Haymitch. Am I angry? Yes. But … I know why you did it."

"I should've realized though. He was a friend of yours and … it wasn't right to have kept it from you."

"No. It wasn't. But, Haymitch, there's so much going on right now. More than I know … but you know. And …" Effie winced when she tried to bandage her toe.

"I'll do it," Haymitch said, pushing himself out of his chair. He grabbed an unopened bottle of clear alcohol and twisted the cap.

"Don't …" Effie groaned.

"Gotta clean it, sweetheart."

"You'll waste the liquor."

"Nice try."

Effie let out a small cry when Haymitch poured some of the alcohol onto her toe. He grabbed the towel she had been using to clear off the blood and wiped it dry before doing his best to wrap it up in a small bandage.

"Cinna'll make it look better," he said. "But this will get you back to the Mayor's. I'll help you."

"You'll come, then?"

"You still owe me a dance, I think," Haymitch said.

Effie smiled. She leaned over the bowl of water and kissed him. "Just don't step on my toes this time."


	42. Chapter 42

**_Another two chapters today! If you've been following my late-night posts on tumblr, I've suddenly had an idea for a huge plot change - it's a bit of a game-changer ... and I don't know whether I want to do it or not. Haven't decided. I've been testing it out and it seems to work ... but I'm not certain. I'm thinking of doing 'alternate' versions - but I don't want to be like 'pick your own adventure' - so most likely, I'll just decide. Sorry - rambling - it's a crazy decision! And I have to make it very very soon!_**

**_Anyway - I love you all - not just for your reads and reviews, but because you're awesome. Seriously. Awesomesauce._**

* * *

><p>Whiskey crawled into Effie's lap and plunked down. Effie barely noticed though, her hand absentmindedly beginning to stroke the old cat as her heavy eyes slipped shut. It had been weeks since the Harvest Festival in District Twelve celebrating Peeta and Katniss. Her toe was healed - and she had danced with Haymitch a full song this time, knowing it would be a while until they would see each other again.<p>

It had been a quiet few weeks, though.

Not that Effie was feeling antsy, but the quiet worried her. When she was finally introduced to Plutarch Heavensbee, he wasn't what she had expected. She didn't understand why Cinna seemed to trust him. And she couldn't ask - because she knew she'd be given little if no information at that.

So she decided to focus on the upcoming Quarter Quell. It was all she could do - and seemingly all Cinna and Haymitch wanted her to. Make nice with Heavensbee, continue your job.

Effie often wondered what their endgame was. Full rebellion? She was hearing far more rumors of uprisings than before. But where would they even begin?

She had begun falling asleep on the sofa in her front room, lost in thought while some silly soap opera played out muted on her television. She'd watch the actors sometimes - their forced silence almost eerie if she stared long enough.

And that night - just as it seemed she would fall asleep with Whiskey in her lap - the phone rang.

The cat sprang up and scampered away into the kitchen. Effie waited for a few more rings before picking up.

"Hello? Effie Trinket speaking."

"Effie, it's Portia."

"Oh …" Effie sat up straight. "Portia, hello."

"Sorry it's so late. Cinna had me call you. We're having a bit of a conundrum - we're all trying to think up a sort of … theme for the Quarter Quell. For Katniss and Peeta mostly, which we hope to then continue for the new tributes."

Effie rubbed her forehead. "And -"

"We'd just like you to come down if you could. Maybe lend a fresh eye? Sorry, I know it's late. But we've just been working round the clock."

"Yes - yes, all right."

"Good. Thank you. I'll meet you outside the escort offices."

Lazily, Effie began to piece together the outfit she had worn that day. In the back of her mind, she knew that designs were likely far from what she was really going to see Cinna and Portia for. But, it wouldn't surprise her if, indeed, it was just that. With the amount of information she had been getting … designs were probably all they trusted someone in her position with.

Bitter.

Effie stopped herself. She was beginning to sound bitter. She knew why they were taking precautions - she knew why her position was dangerous. It wasn't Effie they were worried about telling, it was the escort.

"I'll be home … at some point," Effie said to Whiskey before leaving.

The Capitol was always odd at night. Before Effie had become an escort, she used to enjoy the liveliness, the nightlife. But now, it felt odd to walk alone with stumbling couples around her - their laughs and shouts echoing down the smoothly paved streets. Heels clicked. Cars honked.

It was like a living headache, Effie thought.

Just as she had said, Portia was waiting outside the vacant escort offices that had been long closed for the night. She smiled seeing Effie, looping her arm through hers.

"Thank you for coming," she said as they began to walk together.

"Of course. Are you both really -"

"Something's happened. Back in Twelve."

Effie almost stopped walking, but Portia pulled her on.

She didn't know quiet where Portia was taking her. Effie thought she knew the Capitol well enough, but the streets looked different at night. They were going through a more livelier area now - more people crowded the street, more drinks were being spilled all around.

Portia pushed their way though the younger crowd around them and finally through glass doors of one of the many luxury apartment buildings that the Capitol had. This one was indeed expensive - there were no porters, no lobby, only a single elevator that one needed the key to operate.

Which Portia had.

"Where are we?" Effie asked, stepping into the rather grand elevator that was all mirrors and platinum.

"There aren't any cameras," Portia said first. "No one would know we're here. It's an apartment some woman bought Finnick Odair. Do you remember -"

"Yes," Effie said quickly. "But how -"

"He gave the key to Cinna when you were in District Four on the Tour. We needed a better place to meet - a place no one knew about. And … well, only Finnick and the old woman, whoever it was who bought him this place, knows it exists."

The elevator opened to a small corridor. At the end was a thick wooden door that used the same key. Portia pushed it open.

Inside was a sunken living room, plush white carpet was everywhere save the slate stone fireplace where the now infamous trident was mounted for display with a small plaque under it. There were long black leather sofas situated around the room and shaped glass tables flanking them. Sitting on one of these sofas was Cinna, along with a few others that Effie did not recognize, and, of course, Plutarch Heavensbee.

"Lively crowd down there," Portia said, picking up the drink she had left on one of the tables.

Cinna had already left his seat and made it to Effie, kissing both of her cheeks. "Thank you for coming."

"What happened?" Effie asked. "Or … what can you -"

"I can tell you what happened. You need to be aware."

"Is Haymitch -"

"No, it's Katniss. Her cousin -"

"He's not -"

"We know. But there was a fight with peacekeepers. He was whipped and Katniss -"

"She wasn't -"

"No. But she was hit."

"Who knows?"

"Right now? Haymitch is trying to keep the situation quiet. It's not going to be easy though. The peacekeepers are new - which is just another reason why this happened. The replacements are stricter - the rules are tighter. People are beginning to feel the pinch and now …" He let his voice trail off.

"What do we do?"

"If we start to hear rumors - if you start to hear anything in your office - you need to let us know. We need to figure out how to contain any … rebellious behavior by Katniss for now."

"For now?"

Somewhere a phone rang. Whoever answer yelled to Cinna that it was Haymitch.

"I'll tell him you're here - I can't say anymore. We have to be careful with the phones, still. The number here is blocked, but that doesn't mean his line isn't being traced."

Effie nodded.

But what had Cinna meant? For now?

"Effie?" Effie turned to see Portia standing beside her. "Haymitch wants the wedding photos pushed back - do you think you could manage?"

Effie nodded. "How long?"

"A few months maybe?"

"Easily done. It should - um - coincide with the Quell. They'll love that."

* * *

><p>"You were helping with designs?"<p>

Effie twisted the phone cord around her finger. "Yes," she said. She felt relieved to finally hear Haymitch's voice after last night. The group had spoken for quite some time not just on what had happened with Katniss, but on other uprisings that were either rumored, or proven to have truly happened. It was hard to get confirmations - but it was still easier than before.

What wasn't being said, though, was worse. Knowing more, Effie felt as though she actually knew even less.

"I'm … I'm not sure where he's taking the design, though," Effie said, picking her words carefully. "The end result."

"Maybe he doesn't know yet. The hell if I do, though," Haymitch laughed. "How's the foot?"

There was a knock at her office door.

Effie shooed Haymitch off the phone.

Glancing up from her paperwork, she saw that it was Plutarch. He let himself in with a smile before Effie had the chance to invite him.

"I thought we should have lunch," he said.

"I've gotten to know all of the other escorts. I don't want it to seem like I've ignored you. You're an important District, too."


	43. Chapter 43

_**And the second chapter of the day ...**_

* * *

><p>Effie didn't know why Plutarch made her nervous. He seemed friendly and as she kept telling herself - something made Cinna and Haymitch trust him. He wasn't Seneca though - maybe that was the reason. Maybe Effie held it against him that he was the new Head Gamemaker after her friend had been tortured and killed. Plutarch was the replacement.<p>

But it wasn't his fault.

"I know how you must feel," Plutarch said after suggesting one of the newer options on the menu.

"Besides being confused - and with all good reason angry - I'm sure I'm the last person you'd like to be having lunch with. But do believe me when I say that I greatly admired Seneca. Not for his … talent. But for doing what he did. For bringing those two kids out alive even though it cost him."

"But that's your job now," Effie said. "What do you plan to do?"

"I have …" Plutarch didn't quite know where to begin. "I already have the Quarter Quell area planned. Yes."

Effie sipped her wine slowly.

"Now that you know, though, where we now meet you'll be able to know more about our … overall plan, so to say. Cinna has told me enough times how frustrated you've been with your role. We're hoping to allow you now to be more active as we have a more … secretive place."

"I'll be happy for that," Effie said. "I don't just … want to know. I want to help. And I know for a while not knowing was helping. But with Seneca -"

"Things have changed. Of course. Much to Haymitch's dismay."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of all people, he's worried about you. He has his eyes on Katniss and Peeta, but he can't watch you, can he?"

Effie felt her face flush.

"It isn't a secret," Plutarch said. "Not in our circle. He knows you'll do what's required though. After all of these years as escort, you've proven you can function well enough with a drunk shackled to you. Without one and in a … new position, say - you will be helpful."

"The thing is, Mr. Heavensbee -"

"Plutarch, please."

"Plutarch. The thing is … no one seems to say what the end is. What is going to happen - do we even know?"

Plutarch smiled. "We do. But only a few of us know. That is one thing we can't discuss. Especially not here. But know there is an endgame. Right now … it's just about how to reach it."

"With Katniss?"

"Somehow. Yes."

"Do you … know how?"

"We have ideas, of course. But … I have a feeling an opportunity may present itself. Often when we need ideas or let's call them … little pushes … they just fall into our laps."

* * *

><p>Plutarch was a bit of an enigma. Effie felt puzzled, even days after she had gone to lunch with him. Yes, she trusted him a little more - but unlike Cinna and knowing more than he said - Plutarch knew more but seemed to have fun keeping it from you. Effie didn't like that. It made her more uncomfortable than before.<p>

"He's not everyone's cup of tea, sweetheart," Haymitch said as he pushed her hair behind her ear.

"No … I think I just am biased because of Seneca."

Effie was happy to be in Haymitch's arms again. The photo shoot with Katniss and wedding dresses had been a perfect excuse to escape the Capitol with Cinna - even if it was only a day. Cinna would at least buy her a few hours to spend on her own with Haymitch - even if it had been delayed.

"Happy you know you're not going to be completely out of the loop now?"

Effie nodded. "But … the end, Haymitch."

"The end …" Haymitch slowly rolled on top of her, pinning her under him. "Complicated right now."

"Plutarch says he thinks something will just come along," Effie said, her legs wrapping around Haymitch's waist, urging him closer.

"I don't know what he means by it," said Haymitch after a kiss. "I honestly don't but … well, the guy knows more about what's going on than we do."

"Unfortunately."

"Hey - are you gonna spend the whole time groaning or -"

"Shut up," Effie said with a laugh, pulling him down into a deep kiss and loving the feel of his fingers sliding through her hair. His stubble tickled her neck.

"So what's Odair's loveshack like?"

"Haymitch!" Effie tried to push him away but he only forced her back, pressing his lips back on hers, capturing her moan as he entered her slowly.

"Thirteen, Eff …" Haymitch said between kisses, when their bodies had picked up a rhythm.

"Thirteen?"

"District Thirteen."

"It's … destroyed," Effie's head fell back against the pillow. She was feeling winded - almost spent. "It's …"

"It's hope."

* * *

><p>"So it never was destroyed," Effie said, keeping her voice down in her cabin as she and Cinna met later that night. "And … you're in contact."<p>

"The general idea yes," Cinna said. "And that's what we're waiting on. When to actually make a move. It rests of them … and it rests on Katniss. She's the face to all of this."

"So do we take orders from them or -"

"We work with them."

"And what did Plutarch mean about an opportunity? What if he's wrong? What if it doesn't come?"

"Something has to come up. Whether it's during the Quell or the Games. Katniss will be in the spotlight again as mentor. The timing will be better."

"Security in the Capitol -"

"Security isn't a problem. It's attention. Little rebellions here and there aren't enough. If we have Katniss on screen in the Capitol -"

"This is risky, Cinna. We don't even know -"

"We take it a step at a time." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Get some rest."

* * *

><p>It was even a surprise to Effie when she was told, on arriving back in the Capitol, that the pictures of Katniss were to be broadcast. And that the announcement for the Quarter Quell was to be made. Had she really lost track of time? Or had they just never been given a day the news would break?<p>

Well, she wasn't wrong about the pictures being done in prime time for the Quell anyway.

She watched with the other escorts as Cinna was interviewed - flashes of Katniss showing up on screen. After the interview, Cinna joined Effie with the other escorts and stylists, waiting to hear President Snow announce what the Quarter Quell this year would entail.

Effie felt strangely numb. As if - knowing everything else that was going on around her - this was just another thing to add to it. It didn't matter. It was just another thing for her to worry over, to lose sleep over.

But then the President spoke, reading from a small paper he had taken out of an envelope.

"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

Effie felt her legs give out from under her.

Luckily, Cinna had enough mind to catch her before anyone had noticed her almost collapse to the ground.

Of all the muddle that had been in her mind before, all the worry about rebellion, about the coming Quell and whatever plans that those around her were devising - she could not only think of one thing. One person.

Haymitch.


	44. Chapter 44

**_Just one chapter today - having a slightly crazy unexpected week! Anywho - I also figured out what I'm doing with the plot-change - I've decided it's definitely not happening (too melodramatic) but I'll post a summary of what would have happened had I taken the story that way - just for the curious._**

**_Anywho - on with the chapter! I love you all and thank you so much for reading this story and, of course, reviewing!_**

* * *

><p>Her hands were shaking as she tried to hold the cool glass of water Cinna had given her still. She waited for the pill Portia had forced on her to take effect - to calm her down. After all, Effie had to keep everything she was feeling in until she had been able to escape the crowds of other escorts and stylists who were not only bemoaning their own fate in some ways, but commenting on the terrible tragedy of District Twelve.<p>

The star-crossed lovers never to be!

Effie felt sick.

"Should I give her another?" Portia asked.

"No," Cinna said. "Let her just breathe." He was sitting beside Effie, rubbing her back, urging her to drink the water. "Effie? You need -"

Cinna was cut off by the door opening and Plutarch walking in, apologizing for being late - but obviously they knew why. Effie's eyes watched him - glared at him. Without thinking, she sprang from the black leather sofa, almost ran across the plush white carpet, and threw the water from her glass onto him.

"You knew!" she screamed, her fists pounding against his chest until Cinna was able to pull her away. "You knew! You knew!"

"Effie - calm down," Cinna said, trying to keep hold of her, though she was struggling.

"I didn't know," Plutarch replied. He was calm - he showed no sign of being even surprised by Effie's reaction. "All I knew was that whatever the envelope said …" He paused. "Effie, you don't honestly think that those little envelopes are old? You can't possibly believe that Snow just happened to pick one that sent the girl back to the arena? We knew this was a possibility. And I, at least, knew that … well, like it or not, it would happen. But we couldn't count on the certainty of it until tonight. Even I couldn't with the best guess."

"I'm sure you're happy now! You … you get your moment to let Katniss shine for the rebellion all the while risking Peeta again -"

"Risking Haymitch? Are you perhaps misplacing some of your anger?"

Effie sprang for him again. Cinna pulled her back. Portia wordlessly passed him another pill, which he did think twice about but ultimately forced into Effie's hand. She threw it on the carpet.

"Yes," Effie said. "Yes. My first thought was of Haymitch and I'm selfish enough to admit that! But it wasn't my only thought after - no! Because I realized what you had said! What you implied! What I hadn't picked up on! What's the use of a rebellion, if you're going to play by their rules?"

"But we aren't, Effie. We'll give them the appearance. We'll let them parade Katniss around - she's already the symbol of the uprisings - of possible rebellion. All we need is the crowds to see her back in the arena."

"And District Thirteen?"

Plutarch paused. "Haymitch told you that much then?"

"Yes," Effie said - her body was shaking even more than when she had arrived at the secret apartment.

"We're working on a plan already."

"And if she dies in your arena?"

"She won't."

"And Peeta? Or Haymitch? Whoever's name I call out besides Katniss?"

"Will be taken care of. And use your head, Effie. Haymitch won't be going back into the arena. Peeta will. You know whether or not you call Haymitch's name, Peeta will be the one."

Effie wiped the tears from her eyes. "It isn't fair. To any of them. This isn't fair."

"But it's what we have to do. It's the cards we were dealt."

"Don't treat this like a fair game! It isn't!"

* * *

><p>Cinna offered to walk Effie home. Effie could at least seem shaken up without drawing attention. After all, the Capitol did love the story of Katniss and Peeta - and with their love at risk and death imminent for at least one of them … of course their escort would be going a little crazy. Effie had already been swamped with condolences just from those she worked with.<p>

"Will you be all right?" Cinna asked, helping Effie off with her coat.

"No," she answered.

"Are you going to call him?"

She nodded. "I don't think it would be suspicious. I mean … look at the situation."

"Listen, it's going to work out."

"But it's not going to be all right."

Cinna didn't disagree. "We're going to make it work. We're getting a full plan ready. We're going to start moving. The rebellion is going to happen."

"And the Quell triggered it?"

"Plutarch was right, Effie. The Quell was always going to be part of the plan. Even if you or I never thought Katniss would actually go back to the arena - even if the thought never even entered our minds. It was going to start with Katniss in the Capitol somehow. And this way … we're lighting an even bigger fire."

"She's just a child. I think … I think we all forget that."

"But luckily she has people like me and you and Haymitch behind her. She may not have chosen it, but there's nothing she can do. People are going to start looking to her even more and we have to keep them looking." He kissed her forehead. "Portia will walk with you to your office tomorrow. I'm going to want an update."

Effie nodded. "Thank you, Cinna."

"And get some sleep. Somehow. Okay?"

Effie nodded again and saw him out of her apartment. Alone now, Effie went to the phone and dialed the only number she really knew by memory. She waited as it rang … and rang … it was agonizing until -

"Thought you'd call."

At the sound of his voice, Effie began to cry.

"Princess, get a tissue. You're gonna be fine," Haymitch said on the other line.

"But are you? Will Katniss be fine? Will Peeta? How are they even taking this?"

"Not well. What'd you expect?"

"I have to reap -"

"Don't think about it, Effie. Don't think about it - even while it's happening."

"You've never -"

"No." Haymitch had to keep interrupting her - her conversation was becoming precariously close to being unsuitable for those who could be listening in. "I've never."

Effie covered her mouth, continuing to sob into the phone. She didn't know what else to say - what else she could say even that wouldn't be suspicious.

"Sweetheart," Haymitch said after a moment, "it's no good you just … crying over the phone. And … it's hard 'cause I can't do a damned thing about it from all the way out here. But you gotta know it'll be all right. Somehow." He forced a chuckle, he made his voice sound more jovial as he added, "We have the girl on fire, remember?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, but how did you take the news, Effie?" Opal asked, reaching across the luncheon table and taking Effie's hand. "It couldn't have been easy!"<p>

"It wasn't," Effie said.

"But that's the Game!" Floria added. "Tragically romantic … oh, the Capitol is going to be just … abuzz soon. You're going to have even more sponsors now - I'd bet my shoes, I would!"

"Not your shoes!" Opal squealed. "They're just in! They're so beautiful! Don't bet those - even on a winning bet!"

Effie was happy to leave the two women with the excuse that she did have work to do now that the announcement had been made. She threw in an extra bit about the wedding dress photos - but it went unheard. Her departure was noted - and Opal and Floria were happy to continue their conversation without her.

Rounding the corner, Effie walked full stop into a larger figure. She apologized and made to go on her way, but a familiar voice said:

"Not often we run into each other, is it?"

Effie turned.

She had bumped into Aulus.

"No," she answered. "No, I've … I've not been out much, really."

"I've heard you've been a busy bee."

"And I heard you have a new job. Secretive."

"And who told you that?"

"Opal and Floria. Just now."

"Should have guessed. They'd know about a … secret new job."

Effie nodded - she wanted to get away. "Well, congratulations. But I have to get going."

"Of course you do. But not interested enough to ask me what my job is?"

"Would you like me to?"

"I couldn't tell you, if you did."

"Then why should I bother?" Effie asked with a shrug. "Goodbye." She turned on her heel and left before he could say another word.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Two chapters today - tomorrow I should hopefully have a one-shot up finally - no housekeeping that I can think of at the mo' so ... short and sweet note! Thank you guys for all your reads and reviews! I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Effie had gone back to biting her nails, hiding them under fancy gloves that at least this time Cinna could supply. Now that the Quell had been announced, plans seemed to move faster - be them for the Rebellion, or just for the Quell. More and more, Effie began to see bits of gold everywhere in the Capitol. It wasn't until she was walking to work one day she saw what the new trend was.<p>

"You don't think it's going overboard?" Effie asked as she took off her wig to let Cinna fit a newly made wig.

"What? The gold wig?" he asked, placing it on her head and starting to adjust it.

"The mockingjay. I've seen the bird … everywhere."

"What makes you think I have anything to do with that?" Cinna asked with a grin.

Effie laughed a little - seeing herself in the mirror. "Oh, I don't know. This thing on my head maybe?"

"I may have helped it - but the mockingjay itself came back on its own. With the popularity of the last Games and the upcoming Quell, it's practically a revival. And you'll fit right in."

"Wonderful. I sort of look like a trophy."

Cinna laughed. "Gold isn't your color - well, without makeup. Your complexion isn't right for it."

"That's the nicest thing I've heard in years - I mean, regarding my wig. Haymitch just usually calls it like it is and doesn't bother trying to make it sound complimentary at the same time." Effie turned in the chair. "I don't know how you get away with being so … normal."

"I'm a designer. We're supposed to be out of the box. Anyway, don't worry - I've made some complimentary accessories for the rest of the team. Not a wig but - do you think you could convince Haymitch to wear something?"

"Eventually. No promises, of course."

He removed the wig and put it back on the head where he would make adjustments on it later. For a moment, Effie remained in the chair, twirling an odd piece of her natural hair in her fingers.

"What are you thinking?" Cinna asked.

Effie bit her lip. "I can't get the thought of the upcoming Reaping out of my head. At all."

"But you know that Plutarch won't let them die. You know there will be a plan -"

"There isn't one yet, though. Nothing finalized."

"No - we can't do that until the Reaping is over."

"Then who knows what the odds for them really are? And … if I call Haymitch's name -"

"Peeta will volunteer. You know he will. As if he'd let Haymitch go into the arena with Katniss. She may not be in love with him, but he is with her - if we can count on anything, it's that." Cinna began to help her put her other wig back on. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

Effie glanced again in the mirror - her wig now back in place. The outfit was whole again. And the person she hated most was staring back at her.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Mr. Sparkles!" Opal cooed when Effie dropped off her cat earlier the next morning.<p>

Whiskey hissed at her voice and hid at the back of the crate.

"You poor thing," Opal said, embracing Effie after depositing Whiskey with a passing housemaid. "You poor thing!"

"I'll be just fine," Effie said - forcing a bit of a laugh into her voice.

"But it's just so sad!" said Opal, wiping her own eyes as if she actually cared. "Let's just hope you pick that drunk! At least he can get killed off quickly and you'd only have to worry about that beautiful girl!"

Many things went through Effie's mind as Opal said this. The urge to strangle her was one. The second was that Opal had no idea what Haymitch was capable of - especially since the man slept with a knife. Then again, she didn't need to know that Effie knew what was in Haymitch's bed.

"Who knows what the odds are!" Effie said as enthusiastically as she could, while still trying not to contemplate at least slapping the woman.

"They should just … rig it! Shouldn't they?"

Effie really had to force a grin. "Are you placing any bets?" she decided to ask.

"I'm not allowed this year until the numbers come out," Opal whined. "Apparently it's going to be just wall to wall people and you know how my hubby is about crowds. Well, and betting. If it doesn't go his way."

"He's taking this Quarter Quell quite seriously."

"I think a lot of people are! What with the sad sad love story - and oh if you pick that boy's name!" Opal embraced her friend again. "I don't know how you can try - but do try to pick the drunk. Please!"

Effie patted her back lightly and pried her away. "I need to get going - I can't miss -"

"Of course! Of course! I cannot wait to see you new wig on television. I'm sure you're going to look spectacular!"

"Thank you," Effie said. She bent down to say goodbye to Whiskey, but the cat wasn't having any of it. She then allowed the chauffeur to open the passenger door and she slid into the dark car, her heels tapping the floor with rage.

And of course she had no one to vent it out to - no Cinna, no Haymitch, not even Whiskey.

Haymitch.

Effie took a deep breath and looked at her makeup in her compact. She had to hold it together. She had to keep this version of Effie Trinket going - but not for much longer.

She hoped.

* * *

><p>Haymitch wouldn't be on stage. The thought hadn't even crossed Effie's mind when she stepped off the train into District Twelve. No, he would be where the children would line up every year - with Katniss and Peeta.<p>

The heat was terrible - Effie wanted to remove her gloves but with the state of her nails, she had no choice but to keep the gloves on. And the ridiculous gold wig that made her feel self-conscious now more than ever.

She didn't have to fetch Haymitch. In fact, from the station, she was whisked right to where the Reapings were held every year. It was frighteningly efficient - Effie felt as though her every move was being watched, marked, and reported back to the Capitol to make sure everything was still running smoothly.

"The tributes will be taken straight to the train after the Reaping."

Effie's brow furrowed as one of the Peacekeepers explained the newest change in protocol.

"But - their goodbyes - the schedule -"

"Then you'll be ahead. We'll assure that they make it on the train. If you please." The Peacekeeper motioned to the stage outside.

Effie felt at first as though she couldn't move her feet - as if she was stuck to the spot. But, when Mayor Undersee passed her without even a hello, she finally followed. The sun blinded her - for a moment she couldn't see Haymitch or Katniss or Peeta before her.

Whatever the Mayor had said was short - Effie hadn't even the chance to sit before she was at the microphone, spouting the text she had been practicing to know by memory for the day. She knew her voice sounded more mechanical, more … contained as usual. But she knew at least that would be excused by the Capitol.

After all, it was a sad turn of events for her and her District. The Capitol always loved things like that.

Though she could see them now, Effie couldn't look at the three in front of her. She heard her voice crack at one point. It startled her - but she kept on. Ladies first. As always. But this time - there was only one piece of paper. Her gloved hand pawed nervously around in the bowl for it - unable to grab it for what seemed like eternity. She felt the sweat trickle down her neck.

Returning to the microphone, she read out Katniss' name.

She then proceeded to the other bowl. It was so silent. Blood pounded in her ears. She tried to remember what Cinna had said - but none of it seemed to matter now. She was barely keeping herself together - she could feel her emotional mask falling apart, thread by breaking thread.

She brought the slip of paper back to the microphone. She took one last breath and opened it.

"Haymitch Abernathy."


	46. Chapter 46

_**I recieved a prompt earlier in the week that actually takes place in the main story - it just wasn't written yet. This was the original prompt:**_

**KiraMizu08 - Why not write Effie and Haymitch talking about the upcoming Quell and the possibilities of her reaping Haymitch and Effie having a breakdown etc...**

_**I hope this chapter as well as the past few have filled it! :-)**_

* * *

><p>"Don't say anything," Haymitch mouthed silently to Effie when he met her on the platform where they were escorted by guards to the train. Effie looked already on the verge of tears - but Haymitch knew that sort of an outburst would be suspicious. "Get everything in order," he said as he passed her to get on the train.<p>

So Effie did as he said - she followed the schedule, she made sure Katniss and Peeta both knew where their rooms were. Though it was unlikely they'd forget.

And finally she had time to see Haymitch before dinner.

Without bothering to knock, Effie pulled open the door to his cabin and stepped in, letting it shut behind her.

"I …" her voice was barely above a whisper. "I called your name …"

"Sweetheart -"

"I … I called your name …" Effie walked to him. With shaking hands she took his face in her hands. "I … I can't -"

"The boy volunteered. It's done." He added in a whisper: "I'm fine."

Effie burst into tears. Haymitch held her tight - tighter than usual, likely to stifle the sound if anyone was listening. He knew Effie would be a wreck - and he knew that no matter where they were on the train - even Effie's room - they were going to be listened to. Now more than ever.

He also knew he wouldn't tell her about the promise he had made Katniss - about if she had called Peeta's name. He would tell her … eventually. But right now, Effie needed to have as stable an image as possible. And that little piece of information would likely be enough to break her far more than she was already broken.

"Eff," he said in her ear. "Eff, you need to make sure you pull yourself together, okay? Right now especially. You can't let their image of you shift. It's the only way you're going to stay safe in the days to come." He held her out to see her face. "And I need you to be safe."

Effie could only nod. Haymitch kissed her - but only lightly. There was something about a broken Effie that made him more protective, more on guard for her than, well, lustful really. That would come later - right now, they had to make sure her image was kept.

* * *

><p>"I love your new hair Effie," Peeta said over dinner, trying to make conversation - though it was clear that everyone was troubled.<p>

"Thank you," said Effie. "I had it especially done to match Katniss' pin." At least this gave her an excuse to pull out Cinna's idea early for Haymitch. "I was thinking we might get you a golden ankle band and maybe find Haymitch a golden bracelet or something so we could all look like a team."

Katniss was silent.

"I think that's a great idea," Peeta continued. Effie had to give it to him for enthusiasm. "How about it Haymitch?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Effie knew that Haymitch's broodiness wasn't just over the millions of plans running through his mind. It was the alcohol. It was the same as before - and Effie knew she had to do her best to help him. So she had them take her wine away at the start of the meal.

"Maybe I could get a wig, too," Katniss finally piped in.

Haymitch gave her a look at could kill - Effie wondered why. Likely because of the drinking promise. Was it no alcohol at all? He had never actually said.

Effie put down her napkin. "Shall we watch the recap of the Reapings?"

Effie sat with Haymitch as they watched. She tried to sound normal - and she must have been doing it right because Haymitch left soon after without so much as a word. Effie made her own exit - but managed to get in her goodnights, leaving Katniss and Peeta to the television alone.

* * *

><p>"We shouldn't be doing this …" Haymitch muttered before Effie's lips pressed to his, her body warm against his. "Not now."<p>

"Haymitch -"

He covered her mouth. "Who knows who's listening?" he said, making sure to keep his voice down. "We've got to at least give into the paranoia for now."

Effie frowned a little and quietly settled in bed beside him.

"Anyway," he said, stroking her hair. "You're really not in the right frame of mind - are you?"

Effie didn't reply. She just pressed her lips to his shoulder and urged him to at least hold her closer if he wasn't going to do anything else.

"You're not," he said, wiping a tear under from under her eye. "And I'm not." She heard him sigh, felt his chest rise and fall. "I need a god damn drink …"

"Haymitch …"

"Just a fucking bottle." He got out of bed and found whatever bits of clothing that Effie had managed to get off of him before they gave up for the night.

Effie sat up in bed, catching the nightgown Haymitch tossed her. He left the cabin without another word. Effie sat still for a moment, then slipped her nightgown back on, pulling it down to her knees under the sheets.

She laid back down, staring at the dark wall across from her.

She could hear the train hum. The engines roar somewhere in the distance. Had she ever heard them before?

When Haymitch returned, he was already drinking from a bottle of wine. He climbed back into bed and handed it to Effie.

"You didn't have any," he said. "At dinner."

"Because of you." But Effie still took the bottle and had a sip.

"They were watching my year," he said, taking the wine back. "Heard them say what I did was just as bad as the damn berries."

"And what did you say?" Effie took another sip when offered.

"Almost." He laughed a little. "Almost …"

Effie reached out and touched his cheek - kissing it in the next moment. She didn't know what to say. So she said the only thing she could think of. "I love you, Haymitch."

He put an arm around her. He wouldn't say it back - even if he wanted. It wasn't his way. But the kiss she felt atop of her head was enough.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Just one chapter today even though I know I said I'd have a one-shot (I have two prompts now to do (received a new one yesterday!) - if you've sent one in, I'm going to get to it come hell or high water!) - it keeps being the stressful week from hell right now and I don't want to post something mediocre just to put something up, so bear with me just for a few days if I'm not posting as much as usual. Once we figure out our living arrangements or next year, I'll be able to focus more on other things.**_

_**But thank you guys so so much for all of your visits and reviews - seriously, they really make my day - especially when let hunting!**_

* * *

><p>"This time they would notice, Haymitch," Effie said as he begrudgingly helped her button the back of her dress. His fingers weren't made to handle the small buttons - but at least they bought him more time with her. "You have to be there."<p>

"I have to meet Plutarch. And we have to when no one is around to be watching."

"Everyone will be watching!" Effie turned around when he finished the last button. "Especially now. Especially because it's the Quarter Quell and you were the last victor. You need to be in the crowd for the chariots!"

Haymitch rubbed his forehead. The way they had all been whisked so efficiently this way and that was already making quick meetings with important people near impossible. Having a chance to meet Plutarch was vital now that the other tributes were, for lack of a better word, in place.

But he also knew that Effie was right. Eyes would be on him one way or another because this was the Quarter Quell.

"I'm not trying to make it difficult," Effie said. "I'm trying to help."

"I know and I know you're right. But it's just … time is important."

"We have time until the arena." Effie glanced around, just to make sure they were still alone in the penthouse. "And the more anxious you look -"

"I don't look anxious."

"How would you know?" Effie kissed him. "You were holding that knife tighter than you were me last night."

"Eff …"

"I'm only saying. You've all … given me multiple talks on playing my part, keeping up appearances. Well, it's your turn now. You can't look anxious. You can't look like you care. Because that's what they expect. That's what they know they've turned you into. Give them what they expect tonight."

"You sound like me."

"Do I?"

"Yeah. And it's kinda scaring me."

"Maybe that's why you love me. You are rather self-centered, Haymitch," Effie said - though she was only joking.

"Never said I loved you," Haymitch said in the same mocking tone.

"No," Effie conceded. "But you do." She started towards the door, knowing he was eyeing her as she walked away. "Don't make me jealous of your knife."

"Fuck you, Trinket," Haymitch groaned. But he hurried up beside her and gave her his arm. "That knife has nothing on you in those heels."

* * *

><p>The chariot's entry was a powerful sight. Unlike the Games, Effie knew what the design would be, but she was still in awe at the red hot crown, the suits of glowing embers. It's a strong image. Cinna was extraordinary.<p>

Haymitch was fidgety. And it wasn't helping Effie's nerves - but they both held it together. He was watching the tributes enter closely - Effie wondered what he was thinking.

"I need to get to Katniss and Peeta - Katniss especially, though. After this. When they're still around the others."

"Why?" asked Effie.

"Alliances."

"Already?"

Haymitch only nodded. But Effie sensed there was more to it. She didn't push the issue, though. So she left the seating early with him and they walked together to where the chariots would soon enter with their tired tributes.

"Are you going to at least cut back on the alcohol?"

"What brought that up?"

Effie shrugged. "Can't really talk about much else," she said under her breath. "Not here anyway."

"True."

Just as Haymitch was about to slip his arm around her waist when they turned a corner, both came to a stop. Aulus was standing before them - a clipboard in his hand. He had just come from somewhere it seemed for his step halted just as theirs had - surprised a little as he had been deep in concentration.

"What a surprise," he said with a strange grin that made Effie feel queasy. "Running off early? Don't mind me if I don't come any closer," he said to Haymitch. "This is a new suit."

Haymitch glanced to Effie who only nodded. He took off past Aulus without a word - Effie would deal with him. She said it all in that nod.

"I'm glad I ran in to you though," Aulus said.

"Unfortunately, Haymitch and I want to meet our tributes right when they come back inside and -"

"To make sure they really aren't on fire? How does Cinna do it? Is Haymitch filling up a bucket of water now to throw on them just in case?"

Effie wanted to laugh a little - not at what Aulus had said, but how poorly he tried to make a joke. He was pitiful. Truly pitiful.

"Yes," Effie said with a smile. "How could you possibly have guessed?"

Aulus' smile sank a little.

"Are you still angry with me? After all of these years? From what I hear from your friend Opal's husband, you haven't found a … replacement, yet. Have you?"

"Oh, no one could really replace you, Aulus," Effie said, crossing her arms. "I don't think anyone in the world could be the bastard you are."

Aulus shook his head. "Where was this Effie Trinket when we were engaged? Calling me a bastard … did you learn it from that drunk?"

"Why were you happy to run in to me?" Effie asked, changing the subject, knowing it would bother him. "You never said."

"I always like to see a pretty face. Never mind what comes out of it. You must be just miserable, though. To have victory snatched from you like this. The one year your District won. And with not just one - but two victors. Now … both going back to the arena. How … terrible you must feel. I think we could all see the sorrow in your face during their Reaping."

Effie went to walk away, but he grabbed her arm.

"How happy you must have been for that one second when you called that drunk's name …"

Effie pulled out of his grasp.

"You always sound like a little bitch when you're crying."

Effie had made it half-way down the hall when she heard Aulus say this. She stopped where she was and turned around - but he was already walking away as if he had said nothing.

Crying?

But she wasn't …

Effie hurried her pace.

* * *

><p>"He's listening!"<p>

Haymitch pulled Effie to the side, letting others take the elevator before them.

"What?"

"Aulus!" Effie said.

Haymitch cursed and pulled her further around the corner where he was hoping the Capitol attendants would ignore them for at least a few seconds.

"What the hell makes you say that?"

"He said something about me crying - I wasn't crying, Haymitch. The last time I cried I was in your room."

"How do you know he meant now?"

"He said I always sound like a bitch when I'm crying. Out of the blue. No reason at all. Why would he say that?"

"The man's an asshole! He's probably trying to -"

"You know they had your room tapped, Haymitch. Why else were we being as quiet as we could? The only time I said anything above a damn whisper was when I cried when I came into your room after the Reaping!"

It would be like the Capitol, Haymitch thought, to put Aulus in charge of listening in - especially if they knew he could identify Effie need be. And with the uprisings … even with the best mask anyone was suspect.

"Say something," Effie said before they were finally shuffled towards the elevators.

Haymitch could only think one thought - Effie was in danger. If Aulus was the one listening, if he could hear Effie crying … they should've been more careful.

"Haymitch!" Effie said as they stepped into the elevator.

"They won't be listening in here," he said as it began to move up.

They were alone.

"Don't … don't worry about this situation, all right? You're gonna be under the same roof as me for the time being - even if the jackass is listening. No … sharing beds though. None of that. We need to concentrate on the next few days. What's going to happen."

Effie agreed. "Fine. Yes. But … how bad is this, Haymitch?"

He didn't want to say. He didn't really know. But he didn't want to guess.

"Just … we'll talk about it with Plutarch tomorrow. When the kids are training. We're meeting up in Finnick's loveshack with whoever can get there."

Effie couldn't help smiling a little. "Why do you call it that?"

"What?"

"His … loveshack. The poor boy … and -"

"I love you."

Effie looked over at Haymitch. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Why …"

"Don't question it - kiss me while we have time, all right?"

Effie didn't need to be asked to do that - before Haymitch had even finished his sentence her arms were wrapped around his neck, her lips then pressed to his.

They tried not to look too pleased when they stepped out of the elevator into the penthouse.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Argh - I know I said a chapter and both prompts today but all the commotion of last week has yet to sort of settle. The good news is, though, that it'll all be over by the end of this week. If you follow me on tumblr, there's a post from last night explaining that we found the perfect house to move into - but there's an offer on the table for another group. The landlord prefers us, though, and the other group is actually wavering a bit - so if you guy could send good vibes to me and my amazing friends - it would be awesome.**_

_**And the two prompts - one from HBrules and the other from ktface3 - they will be written - I don't want you to think I've forgotten! It's just been a crazy time here!**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter - sorry it's just one - and, as always, thank you for your amazing and lovely reviews and reads. As I mentioned before, they brighten my day all the time!**_

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure what time was really. Only that it wasn't morning yet - and the penthouse was silent. Mostly, at least. What woke Effie up wasn't the sound of her door opening, but the creak in her mattress - then the feeling of the extra weight beside her.<p>

"I thought you said …"

"I couldn't sleep." Haymitch lay on his back, staring at the ceiling now and rubbing his eyes.

He didn't want to tell her that he couldn't sleep out of worry - out of fear that if he did, he'd wake up and she'd be gone. That it'd be his fault for not being with her - not knowing how stupid and careless they had been.

Effie moved closer and rested her head on his chest.

"Are you worried?" she asked in a whisper.

His hands wandered up and down her back, happy to know she was there - she was solid.

"No," he lied. "Just … a lot of things goin' on."

"You're here now," Effie said. "Go to sleep."

"Yeah … sure, sweetheart."

Effie smiled a little and let her eyes slip shut again, yawning a little before she fell back to sleep in his arms.

Haymitch stayed awake.

Just in case.

* * *

><p>"Was this Cinna's idea?" Haymitch asked, twisting the gold bracelet around his wrist. It had been a bit of a fight for Effie to get him to wear it - but after a few kisses, he eventually agreed.<p>

"Of course," Effie said. "You ought to go meet them for breakfast. I need to get ready for headquarters."

"We're meeting Plutarch first."

"And I'll meet you there. You know we can't go together."

She was right - but it didn't stop Haymitch for at least wanting to follow her at a distance. Just so he could watch her - just so she was safe. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Plutarch or Cinna or anyone about Effie's cover possibly being compromised. And until he did - he wasn't going to take any unnecessary chances.

"Fine," said Haymitch. "I mean, I know. But -"

"I'll be okay," Effie said, giving him one last kiss. "Just think how nice it will be not having to whisper for once."

"That mean you're gonna be yelling at me -"

"Shut up. Go to breakfast." Effie hurried him off as she spoke so she could get ready for the morning herself.

There was another little fuss when Effie wanted to walking Peeta and Katniss to the training center, but Haymitch kept her from it. Whether it was to keep her in the penthouse longer - he didn't know. But it did look bad, as he had said to Katniss and Peeta. They didn't need a babysitter.

"You didn't have to say it like that," Effie said once she returned from the elevator. "I wasn't only trying to be -"

"Helpful I know."

"Are you -"

"Yeah. Meet you there?"

Effie nodded. There was no one around - not even the Avoxes - so Haymitch kissed her cheek. "Don't be late," he added.

* * *

><p>Effie didn't expect to see Cinna at Headquaters - so it didn't surprise her when he wasn't there. Portia was though, clearly so she and Effie could walk as a pair to the apartment.<p>

"I know we said it last night," Effie said once she had pried herself away from a small group of potential sponsors that had been rather keen on the chariot entrance. "But the costumes last night were beautiful."

"Leave it to Cinna," said Portia. "I know how Peeta is. How is Katniss?"

"Both are … well, just as you'd expect them to be really. I know …" Effie stopped herself, she couldn't say that she knew there were plans in place. But Portia knew what she meant.

"We'll get out of here around lunch," said Portia. "It will give us enough time to go … out. Then come back without people asking too many questions."

Effie nodded.

She was soon approached by a couple, also interested in how the glowing embers had been done the previous night.

But Effie felt like her mind was everywhere but on playing the escort. She felt like she was constantly being watched - as if eyes were always watching her from behind, from the side. When a conversation was keeping her over the time she and Portia had planned to leave, Effie knew she couldn't seem eager - so she continued to talk cheerfully, pretending she was happy to be wasting her lunch break on people who would likely never really give them support.

Not this time around.

Things were competitive - more so than Effie had ever seen it.

And it was only the first day of training.

"We only have thirty minutes," Effie said as she and Portia hurried down the street together, arms linked as if they were going on a normal girls' lunch date.

"It's enough. You just need to be briefed on possible alliances, what to focus on with sponsors - that sort of thing. Haymitch will fill you in on anything you miss."

"Yes, but sometimes he likes to pick and choose what he wants me to know and what he'd rather I didn't. To - I don't know - keep me sane, I guess."

When they reached the building, Portia took out the now familiar key and soon they were riding the elevator to the single room floor. Portia unlocked the door and pushed it open.

The usual group was inside. Plutarch seemed in the middle of running down things - in a hurry, too, because he needed to get back to the training center. Cinna was relaxed on the sofa - though Effie could see something in his eyes when the flickered to her.

Fear?

"Where the fuck have you been?"

Haymitch's voice caught her off guard. She almost tripped when he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

Effie hadn't known he had been pacing near the door before she and Portia had entered. She stared at him, startled, with wide eyes.

"Sorry," Haymitch said, letting go. "Damn it - sorry."

"Haymitch," Cinna said from the sofa, "She's fine."

"I know. I can see that."

Effie glanced between them. "Why wouldn't I be? Wait - is the whole thing with Aulus that -"

"No, don't - just don't worry about it," said Haymitch, putting his arm around her waist and walking her further into the apartment.

Plutarch had paused.

"Go on," Haymitch said, flopping on the sofa and making sure Effie was sitting close. Effie could tell he was still on edge. She rubbed his knee soothingly.

"Are you all right?" she asked as Plutarch went on about the opening ceremonies - at least, that's what Effie gathered he was talking about.

"Yeah. I just got worried. You were late."

"I was with Portia. Haymitch, if something -"

"Effie, this is where we'll need you," Plutarch said.

Effie apologized and sat back to listen.

"Now that we know for sure we have alliances in the arena, we need to make sure that they keep around Katniss and Peeta. Haymitch, Effie - you'll encourage the alliances. Mostly you Haymitch - you're more on the inside."

"Don't bet too much on Katniss right now," Haymitch said. "She's stubborn. And Odair may have scared her off from what I heard from Peeta."

"Then let Peeta take control. Or at least make sure he encourages her. We didn't want him back in the arena just for popularity votes."

"What do you mean?" Effie asked.

"We rigged the Reapings, Effie dear. We couldn't tell you so your reaction would be genuine for the camera. But to have the right tributes chosen for our plan … I made sure each bowl was … up to my standards, if you will."

"But …" It didn't make sense. "Then why didn't you just put Peeta's name? You're implying both slips had Haymitch -"

"Because Haymitch promised Katniss to volunteer if Peeta was chosen. We couldn't let that happen, of course."

She heard Haymitch curse just as the sentence finished. Plutarch realized his mistake.

But Effie kept her feelings to herself. She shook off the urge to cry and told him to go on.

Her hand slowly slipped from Haymitch's knee.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day felt mechanical - as if Effie was just going through the motions without truly being present. She did whatever Plutarch as asked of her - she focused on the chariots, she focused on the story - she played her part as usual. She felt ill when she thought about going back to the penthouse - her mind couldn't reconcile anything from the fact that Haymitch would have willingly gone back in the arena to how selfish she felt for knowing that he wasn't.<p>

"Gonna chew me out?"

Effie wanted to wriggle from his arms, but he was holding her tight - the kids had gone to bed and they were alone.

"Do it now and get it over with because I can't stand -"

"I'm not," Effie said. "I know … I understand why. And … I feel selfish -"

Haymitch cut her off with a kiss. And Effie would rather kiss than talk about anything at that moment. She urged him closer, deepening the kiss until they were both startled by the sound of a distant door opening.

"You're not selfish," Haymitch said once it was silent again. "And … I should've told you. But it's over and done with now."

"Haymich … how much danger am I really in? What aren't you telling me because … I think there's something and Cinna just looked -"

"Eff … there's a lot going on right now. And we're all starting to feel the stress of it. More than ever."

"But am I -"

"I'm gonna protect you. So no. You're not in danger. Not while I'm here, all right?"


	49. Chapter 49

_**Just after I uploaded everything into the 'Doc Manager' today - I got a call. We got the house. The housing saga is over. And ... I'm partial to believe it was the good vibes you guys may have sent this way ... so thank you!**_

_**I think that's just right for the author's note today ... I'm still in a little bit of giddy shock ...**_

* * *

><p>The days of training passed quickly - faster than Effie could have imagined. Her days were full - she spent hours at headquarters now that more sponsors were becoming interested with the old Games being replayed around the Capitol. When she could, she would slip away to meet with Plutarch and Cinna and Haymitch - whoever was in the apartment and trading information.<p>

But as these same days passed, Effie could tell the security was getting tighter. She could slip out less and less each day - once, she couldn't even leave headquarters after being questioned on where exactly she would be going for lunch. It would have worried her - but everyone was under the same pressure. Effie saw the escorts from District One and Two throw a fit when they were questioned about their lunches as well.

"Keep to headquarters," Haymitch said after the kids had gone to bed and it was just him, Effie, Cinna, and Portia.

"I don't think I could really risk it after they started questioning everyone," Effie replied.

"Haymitch will keep you updated," said Cinna. "We're all going to have to fall back more. Plutarch will pass whatever he needs to to me - I'll get it to Haymitch. Then if that line is disrupted -"

"Disrupted?"

"If something were to happen," Cinna clarified. "Then Haymitch would be put in direct contact with Plutarch."

"But nothing will happen," said Portia - the stress was clearly getting to her. She wanted everything to go smoothly - everything to go just to plan. Effie could see her hand shaking as she held her glass.

"No," Effie agreed. "Nothing will happen." Haymitch's hand was on her thigh - it had been resting there for most of dinner.

"It's better to be prepared, though," Haymitch said with a gentle squeeze. "Prepared for anything. Time's ticking down now. We can't take chances with any arrangements - we have to have multiple plans in the event one fails." He poured her another glass of wine.

Effie took the action to mean not to press the issue. They were all on edge. They were all worried and talking about what could happen - what could go wrong - wasn't what they needed to be focused on. She took the glass of wine and had a sip.

"At least we know for sure that Katniss has at least given into the idea of allies," said Cinna.

"When I went to check in with Effie, I was center of attention," said Haymitch. That was one thing he could do for Effie at least - headquarters wasn't a suspicious place for him to be in the least. "It was the whole bow and arrow thing. Everyone wants her."

"I could run with that," said Effie. "Not give anything away, I mean. But say there are murmurings of popularity."

"Wouldn't hurt," said Haymitch. "We could pull a sponsor out of it, maybe."

"And what would you do with a sponsor, Haymitch?" Effie asked with a laugh.

"I could be more … generous this year."

"Oh, the mighty Haymitch," Effie said with a grin. "Soup again?"

"Got the job done."

Effie tilted her head - about to keep up with their banter - but Cinna interrupted.

"Tomorrow will be important. With their numbers, Effie, you'll have to play up the usual hype," said Cinna.

"Is Plutarch rigging the numbers, too?" she asked, keeping her voice down.

"He can't go that far," said Haymitch. "Names were hard enough."

"Just work with what we get - we'll all be together when they're announced anyway," Cinna said. "We can figure out an angle from there."

* * *

><p>"Everyone's just … on edge," Effie whispered when Haymitch slipped into bed with her that night. "You can hear it in their voices …"<p>

He kissed her forehead. "Can you blame any of them?"

Effie shook her head, running her fingers over the buttons of his shirt. "Will you sleep tonight?"

"Hm?"

"You don't sleep. I know you don't."

"I sleep enough."

Effie felt his fingers running through her hair. She leaned up and kissed him. "I'll be fine tonight," she said. "You know I will. You need to get some sleep. Not for me. For those two kids. And for everyone else." She kissed him again. "Please."

Haymitch laughed a little.

"I'll keep watch," Effie said.

"Yeah … you do that, Princess."

Neither slept that night.

* * *

><p>The hours ticked by slowly since Effie and Haymitch saw Katniss and Peeta off to their personal training sessions. Effie took some time at headquarters - returning just before the two kids returned in time for dinner. Effie let Haymitch bring the subject up - how did they think they did? And more importantly - what did they do?<p>

"All right," Haymitch said once the soup was served. "So how did your private sessions go?"

"You first," Katniss said to Peeta. "It must have been really special. I had to wait for forty minutes to go in."

The focus went immediately to Peeta.

"Well, I - I did the camouflage thing, like you suggested, Katniss." He hesitated. Effie heard him shift in his seat - the silence was so deafening. "Not exactly camouflage. I mean, I used the dyes."

"To do what?" asked Portia.

There was an uncomfortable pause until Katniss spoke.

"You painted something, didn't you? A picture."

"Did you see it?" Peeta asked.

"No," said Katniss. "But they'd made a real point of covering it up."

"Well, that would be standard," Effie said quickly - hoping to calm the rising panic around the table. "What did you paint, Peeta?" Effie felt nervous tears rushing to her eyes. "Was it a picture of Katniss?"

"Why would he paint a picture of me, Effie?" Katniss sounded annoyed. Effie almost forgot for a moment that she only knew that one side of her - the Capitol one.

Effie took a breath and explained. "To show he's going to do everything he can to defend you. That's what everyone in the Capitol's expecting, anyway. Didn't he volunteer to go in with you?"

"Actually, I painted a picture of Rue," Peeta said.

Effie's attention - like the rest of the table - shot right back to him.

"How she looked after Katniss had covered her in flowers."

Another pause - a long one. Haymitch was clearly thinking, Effie kept glancing to him, waiting to see if he would be the one to take this on.

"And what exactly were you trying to accomplish?"

Effie could tell Haymitch was trying to stay calm - it wasn't working.

"I'm not sure. I just wanted to hold them accountable, if only for a moment. For killing that girl."

Effie felt those nervous tears fighting to fall. She felt Haymitch's hand on her leg - a familiar touch. It was comforting - but she knew that this was bad.

"This is dreadful," she finally said, keeping in character. "That sort of thinking … it's forbidden, Peeta." She sounded like such a hypocrite and she knew it. "Absolutely. You'll only bring down more trouble on yourself and Katniss."

"I have to agree with Effie on this one," Haymitch said, his grip tight on her still.

Cinna and Portia were both silent. Portia looked about to crack. Cinna's face was set and serious.

"I guess this is a bad time to mention I hung a dummy and painted Seneca Crane's name on it," Katniss suddenly interjected.

Effie felt as though the world just stopped around her - that everything was quiet - that she could only hear voices.

"You … hung .. Seneca Crane?" she heard Cinna ask.

"Yes," she heard Katniss reply. "I was showing off my new knot-tying skills and he somehow ended up at the end of the noose."

Effie could feel her heart beating in her chest.

"Oh, Katniss," she said - her character dropped. This was the real Effie speaking - but they wouldn't know. "How do you even know about that?"

"Is it a secret? President snow didn't act like it was. In fact, he seemed eager for me to know."

Effie stood quickly, pressing her napkin to her eyes and rushing from the table. She couldn't stand it. She hurried to her room and began to sob once the door was shut.

* * *

><p>"Why did you say that to them?" Effie asked, sitting on her bed - no longer caring if anyone could hear.<p>

She had come out of her room to see the scores - twelves for both of them. But the stress in the room was high. And Haymitch was in a rage. He went off on alliances and told both Peeta and Katniss to go to bed - that he couldn't look at them.

It was cruel - even if what they did was … Effie couldn't even think of a word for what they had done.

"Say what? I said a lot of damn things!"

"I was there! You shouldn't have - you could have -"

"And what about you and that whole reaction to Crane? What the fuck was that?"

"He was a friend, Haymitch! And this entire time -"

"Was he?"

"Was he what? Oh you aren't even - you are not implying -"

"What?"

"Haymitch Abernathy, don't you even -"

"Well what am I supposed to think, Effie?"

Effie sprang to her feet and slapped him. She went to say something - to shout something - but her voice failed at that moment. Instead, she went to the door. "Get out. Now."

"We're not bothering to train them tomorrow - let them go on that television and screw everything up again."

"Get out!" Effie finally found strength in her voice.

"I'm going!" Haymitch pulled open the door and left.


	50. Chapter 50

When Effie woke up the next morning, she knew Haymitch had cancelled all of the private training they would have had with Peeta and Katniss for the interviews later. Effie sent a note to them both to make sure they knew, rather than show up and have Haymitch, at least, not be there waiting.

Headquarters was buzzing - just as she thought it would be. Both Portia and Cinna were in the private viewing room. Portia looked as though she had been crying and Cinna's face was like stone.

"What can Plutarch do?" Effie asked. "About this whole … mess?"

"Giving them twelves will likely make the career Districts gun for them - if they weren't already planning to. But … twelves will also win sponsors. Plutarch had his hands tied. We can at least be grateful those sessions aren't broadcasted."

"What about rumors?"

"Shoot them down if you hear them."

"It's strange … to think they're the faces of this rebellion and the moment they go and do something actually … rebellious … we have to clean up the mess because they shouldn't."

"Yet," said Cinna. "I don't think Haymitch is going to be a fan of me by this evening."

"Why?" asked Effie.

"You'll see."

"Well, god knows where he is," Effie said, crossing her arms. "You may just get off the hook."

"I doubt he'll miss what I have planned - no matter what bar he lands in."

* * *

><p>Effie spent the rest of the day in the crowd at headquarters. She was taking names - taking possible amounts. The world just seemed to pass by - until it was time to get in place for the interviews.<p>

Effie hoped whatever Cinna planned was at least safe - not just for Katniss, but for himself. Katniss they needed alive.

Cinna they didn't.

Hurrying into the penthouse to change, Effie found Haymitch waiting outside her door.

"I'm not going to ask where you've been," she said, stepping into her room. "I don't care. We need to get to the interviews."

"I need to apologize," said Haymitch.

"You do," Effie said. "But there isn't time. Help me with my dress."

Effie blinked away tears when she felt Haymitch's fingers fussing with the zipper. She let him gently push away the sleeves - he kissed her bare shoulder.

"I didn't mean it," he muttered. "You know I didn't mean it."

"It doesn't matter," Effie said. "We're all … we're all anxious."

"But it was you. And I shouldn't have even thought … I shouldn't have even -"

"And I shouldn't have slapped you -"

"I deserved it."

Effie laughed a little. "Maybe." She turned around and finally rested in his arms.

"Listen," he said in a whisper. "It's gone to hell - you know it. We've gotta ride this out - get things back in order. Follow through to the endgame. To thirteen. We just have to get there."

"And then everything will be all right?"

"I don't know. But we just have to get there. All of us." He took her face in his hands and kissed her. "They can't mess anything more up tonight - can they?"

* * *

><p>Effie felt relieved to be walking with Haymitch to where they would watch the interviews. The place was so familiar - but the feeling of the room so different. Everyone knew each other - but everyone this time was keeping a distance. There was an unspoken tension in the room.<p>

"Did you see either of them today?" Effie asked, standing near one of the screens with Haymitch close.

He shook his head. "They're on their own."

"We should've tried."

"What was there to do?"

Portia joined them. "Cinna's watching from the audience," she said.

"Is he angry with me?" Haymitch asked. "For not -"

"No," Portia said. "Katniss needs him."

And it was soon clear why. A signal. The gaudy wedding dress that she had walked out in - that Haymitch shook his head over - disintegrated.

And Katniss became a mockingjay.

Katniss became the face of rebellion.

There was commotion in the back of the room. Effie turned to see that Capitol attendants had entered and were now standing near the doors. Haymitch gripped her arm tight.

It seemed that the whole room's attention was torn between the attendants arrival and the screen.

And then the second wave hit.

Peeta announced that Katniss was pregnant.

Static started to gather over the attendants' radios. Haymitch slowly began to move Effie so she was in front of him - so it was his back to the attendants, not hers.

It was when the tributes held hands that all hell broke loose. Without warning, the escorts and stylists were ordered out of the room. The Capitol attendants were not kind about it either - they were forcing people through doors - some huffing about the treatment, others blanched in fear.

"I've got her," Portia said pulling Effie away from Haymitch. "We'll be fine!" she shouted.

"She's staying here!" Haymich said, pulling back.

"She can't!" Portia said. "Do you want -"

An attendant started shooing both Portia and Effie towards the door.

"I'll be okay," Effie said, grabbing Haymitch's hand and squeezing it. "I will. I'll be okay!"

Haymitch kept holding on, though, until the door was shut in his face.

His fists hit it hard.

"What are they doing?" Effie asked Portia as they were shooed into another large room.

"Probably separating out the Capitol citizens," Portia replied. "They took us - we're fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Believe me. Not everyone in this room is one of us."

Effie nodded - but she and Portia still kept hold of one another. It seemed like ages until they were finally let out - they were told to go home though, not to the training center - not to the penthouse.

They would resume work at headquarters tomorrow.

"Come to mine," Portia said. "We should stay together. And my house is probably safer than yours."

Effie agreed and the two girls walked briskly through the crowded square where crowds were still gathered from the interview - they were now mostly intoxicated, mostly ready for a party.

The moment Effie entered Portia's house, she looked for the phone. Portia pointed it out as she began to turn on the lights.

"Haymitch?" Effie asked breathlessly as the other line picked up.

"Where are you?" Haymitch asked - his voice full of panic. "I've got the kids back up here - they said they sent you all home."

"Yes," Effie said. "Yes, but I'm all right." She knew she couldn't say much more. "Katniss and Peeta?"

"They're fine."

"Good … good."

"You?"

"A bit frazzled but … I'll be at headquarters tomorrow."

"I'll be right there with you."

"You better, Haymitch Abernathy." Effie paused. "We could have sponsors." She wiped her eyes. "Get some sleep."

He forced a chuckle. "Yeah … you too."


	51. Chapter 51

_**No housekeeping today really ... just two chapters! As always - because you guys are awesomesauce - thank you for reading and for reviewing - I love seeing how many visitors come a day and, obviously, reviews are such a wonderful bright spot! Enjoy the two new chapters!**_

* * *

><p>It was before dawn. The streets were still dark - the sun not even on the horizon. At Portia's house, Effie changed back into the attire she had been wearing the previous day, borrowing make up to fix her face. Cinna had arrived late in the evening but was up before both of the girl, drinking only a cup of coffee. His mind focused. Portia was nervous - Effie helped her with little things - buttons on her dress, the buckle of her shoe. But even Effie's hands were shaking.<p>

"Go straight to headquarters," Cinna said to her, both hands resting on her shoulders. "Don't leave. Don't go anywhere else. Haymitch will be with you first. We'll follow."

Effie nodded. Cinna kissed her on the forehead. "You'll be all right. We'll all be fine. Just a few hours and we'll be together at headquarters."

"I know," Effie said. "I know."

She embraced Portia, who clung to her tight. "Stay safe," Portia whispered.

"You too," Effie replied, trying not to cry.

Before she left Cinna and Portia, Effie turned back one last time. She wanted to say something - but she didn't know what. Her eyes met Cinna's. He nodded.

And Effie left.

* * *

><p>The Capitol was usually warm this time of year, but Effie felt cold - as if a chill was in the air. She crossed her arms tight to keep in the warmth as she hurried through the streets that were slowly gathering with early risers to watch the openings.<p>

Headquarters, Effie repeated in her head. Just get to headquarters.

As she walked, the sun was coming up. Cinna and Portia would be with Katniss and Peeta by now. Effie's pulse began to race. This was it.

All the plans they had made.

The uprisings, the rumors of rebellion.

Today - even if no one noticed - the true rebellion began. The moment Katniss entered the arena for a second time - the moment the symbol of rebellion was put once more again the Capitol's punishment - the ultimate uprising would begin with a slow burn.

Effie felt only mild relief when she reached headquarters. Sponsors had already gathered - still eager from the interviews, the numbers - but ready to place bets on who would go first. After taking care of a few different prospects, Effie slipped away into the usual private viewing room to wait.

And when she opened the door - Haymitch was already there.

It was then relief flooded her. Just as the door shut she ran to him. He caught her quick in his arms and held her tighter than he had ever held her before.

"Are you all right?" he asked, kissing her lips, her cheeks - anywhere he could.

Effie nodded. "I'm fine - I'm fine. I was with Portia and Cinna all night. Did you hear why -"

"Not a damn thing." He kissed her again. "Katniss and Peeta - they wanted me to tell you that you've been the best escort ever. They … wanted me to make it special somehow -"

Effie began finally to cry. Wiping her eyes she said, "Seeing you - it couldn't get any more special than that. Being safe just for a little while longer."

"They meant it, Eff. They really did. They don't know you like me - but damn it if they don't care about you for keeping them alive. Keeping me straight. Saving them."

"We both saved them, Haymitch. And we have to do it again."

"Can you come back to the penthouse?"

"I don't know," Effie said. "I haven't been told. I hope Portia and Cinna hear something. Until then … I'm in the dark."

"Then I'll stay there with you. Wherever you are."

Effie leaned her head against Haymitch's chest, shutting her eyes for just a moment, letting it sink in - she was in his arms. She was okay.

"Can't cry," Haymitch said, pressing a handkerchief to her eyes. "Can't let them see."

Effie took it and began to wipe her eyes - careful not to spoil her make up. As she did, the screen in the room came to life and Claudius Templesmith was reviewing the interviews with Caesar Flickerman.

"You saw them," Effie said. "Do they have a plan?"

Haymitch shrugged. "I don't know. I … I went around and spoke to the right people. Hopefully Finnick will do as be promised."

"What do you mean?"

"He's gunning for them at the start - as alliances. He's the best one to have for the start. And he knows the others we need - the others Plutarch rigged. Finnick is in charge once they're in the arena to at least get everyone in the same place."

"But Katniss -"

"She'll figure it out. I gave him that bracelet you were making me wear."

"Will that be enough?"

"Damn well better be."

It was unexpected when the seal of Panem was suddenly being broadcasted - it could only mean the Quarter Quell was about to begin. But that couldn't be right …

"Where are Cinna and Portia?" Effie asked.

"On their way probably."

"Right. Of course."

The arena, in a flash of light was revealed. Haymitch and Effie stood in silence as they took it in - the cornucopia, the island, the twenty-four tributes standing in the middle of water.

"Peeta -"

"Finnick'll get him."

Effie began to pick at her lips. Haymitch was holding her close to him by the waist. She could feel his fingers tapping nervously against her side.

The countdown as starting.

"Go out as soon as they call it. Start talking. Start doing your business," Haymitch said. "I'll loiter."

"Don't be suspicious."

"Then I'll get a drink and come back and loiter."

They were at the five second mark now. Effie felt her heart lurch when the time was up and the tributes began to move. But Haymitch was quick to move her to the door without another thought. "Go," he said assuringly. "Go."

Effie did her best not to watch the screen when she stepped out. She was watching the crowd more intently - watching where the largest groups went. They would be looking to make a price on the first ones down. That's always how it was.

Sell the story. Sell the sob story. Just focus on that.

Effie plastered on a smile. And she began.

* * *

><p>"Peeta's fine," Haymitch said, pulling her aside after a few hours. He reeked of alcohol - but it wasn't on his breath.<p>

"Did you throw a drink on -"

"Yeah - I wasted a damn good whiskey. But would they trust me if I didn't smell like usual?"

"True," Effie said. "They saw Peeta was wearing the mockingjay, too," she continued. "It's going rather half and half right now - there's the fad, obviously, but then there are those who'd like to see the story with a bit more drama."

"The boy just got -"

"It's the Capitol."

"You're right …" Haymitch ran a hand through his hair.

"Have you seen Portia and Cinna at all?"

Haymitch shook his head. "No. Not a sign."

"What could that mean?"

Haymitch shrugged. "I don't know. Don't you worry about it, though, all right? I'm gonna meet Plutarch some time around lunch. If anyone's heard anything … it'll be him."

Effie agreed.

"And sponsors?"

"If they need them."

"You make the call."

"Have names ready." Haymitch squeezed Effie's arm and left her for the other side of the room to mingle in his own way until he had to meet Plutarch - wherever they were meeting.

But Effie couldn't get Cinna or Portia out of her mind.

She finally looked up at the screen. At least Katniss and Peeta were with Finnick. At least that was going to plan.


	52. Chapter 52

Hunting skills - that at least seemed to be the topic for District Twelve. For some time, Haymitch was gone. When he returned, he didn't make eye contact. He only pulled her aside and told her he needed to meet with the mentors from District Four.

"What for?"

"They've got more sponsors because of Finnick. They need water."

"Before you -"

"This is different. Keep our names going - but we're going to tap into District Four for now."

"All I'm talking about is hunting. And what did Plutarch say?"

Haymitch took a breath. "He doesn't know about Portia or Cinna. Listen - don't - don't start to panic, all right?"

Effie nodded, but it was nervous, it was shaky.

"And tonight? Where do I go?"

"They're going to be watching you. Go home. I'll meet you there."

"Do you even know where I live?"

"Plutarch does."

"And if they see you?"

"Well, you're the damn escort and they're the ones keeping the mentor away so I think we've got a pretty decent excuse. We just have to watch what we say. You're house is probably bugged."

"Likely if Aulus had a hand in it."

"Don't even say his name. Of all days - this is not the day to hear it." He snuck a kiss to her cheek. "I'll see you at your place, okay?"

* * *

><p>She was already home by the time a silver parachute fell to the small group of Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, and Mags. Effie had no idea either what they had been sent - but knew Haymitch would tell her if she bothered him enough.<p>

The walk home was simple - with the crowds on the street, Effie was able to slip through them without feeling as though she was being followed or that eyes were watching her. But she knew Haymitch was right. Her home would be watched. And it was more than likely bugged.

It felt so silent without Whiskey around.

Effie jumped at the leaking tap … she forgot to have it fixed.

She almost shouted when there was a pounding at the door. Taking little time to undo the locks, she let a tired Haymitch inside.

"What is that thing?" Effie asked, pointing to the screen.

"It's a spile. It'll get the water out of the trees."

"Then District Four helped?"

"Because of the alliance, yeah. And people will pay more to see the stronger ones fight in the end," he added that last bit for their hidden audience, Effie knew.

"And the arena - what do you make of it?"

"Well … I'd say Heavensbee outdid himself but this is his first time. I'd hate to see the next."

"Agreed."

Putting an arm around Effie didn't make much of a sound. Neither did a soft kiss to her temple.

"Fucking difficult trying to find this place. How are we supposed to actually work?"

Hamming it up for the listeners, Effie thought.

"I don't know. But follow the protocol for now. We'll make due. You can sleep on the sofa."

Haymitch mouthed 'no.'

Effie mouthed 'obviously not, you idiot.'

Haymitch shoved her away playfully and found the remote to her television. The Quell was being broadcast on every channel - so he hardly needed to search. Effie sat down on her sofa, pulling off her wig and just tossing it aside. It didn't matter. She began to clean her face with the box of tissues on the coffee table - Haymitch helped by finding the bathroom and getting her a damp cloth.

"Thank you," Effie said, scrubbing her face with it. "Have you heard from our stylists?"

"Yeah," Haymitch lied. It was better to lie. Right now - it was better to lie. "They're fine." He rubbed her arm, and looked her in the eye. "Don't worry." He turned at the screen. "Well look! They finally figured it out," Haymitch said. "The tap thing - see?"

"Oh good - at least you didn't leave them to dehydrate this time around." Effie, granted, didn't feel wholly calmed by what Haymitch had said - but she thought he would at least hint if there was something off.

Wouldn't he?

Effie pushed it out of her mind. It was the only thing to do. Continue with playful banter - there we go ...

"Do I have to explain -"

"Don't - don't," Effie said, forcing a laugh for the sake of their audience.

For a small while they sat together on the sofa, watching as Katniss and Peeta settled down - as they all got a drink of refreshing water. Effie and Haymitch too settled - Effie almost entirely in Haymitch's lap, his fingers absentmindedly twirling strands of her hair.

The sound of a 'bong' startled them both.

"What's that mean?" Effie asked.

Haymitch shrugged.

And then the rain began.

Followed by the mist.

* * *

><p>"What do I say about Mags?" Effie asked as she and Haymitch rushed out the door before sunrise to get the headquarters early. With the events of the early morning - there was no time to waist to get to headquarters.<p>

Haymitch was thinking fast. "Don't," he said. "Focus on the alliance between Finnick and the other two."

"But -"

"We can't afford to be sentimental. Not in there. You know it."

While in headquarters, neither Haymitch nor Effie could imagine what horrors that day was bring.

"Mutts?" Effie asked frantically, finding Haymitch actually downing a drink.

They turned to the screen just in time to see the Morphling from District Six throw herself on top of Peeta before Katniss had the chance.

"What do I even -"

"Crazed. I don't know. And you know they'll give her a proper send of …" Haymitch looked frustrated. "Just … pretend this is the last time. Work to the strengths that don't seem like total rebellion."

"Great," Effie said, exasperated. "I've got loads to work with then."

"Just … you can do it. I know you can."

And Effie tried her hardest. She put on the best smile she could muster. She was going to be the perfect escort if it tore her up inside or not.

* * *

><p>"Give me names," Haymitch said a few hours later. Effie had no idea what time it was - she and Haymitch just kept moving.<p>

"What for?"

"Sponsors!"

"Are you -"

"Give it!" Haymitch pulled the clipboard out of her hands and started on his way.

Effie didn't bat an eye, but instead pulled out her own small notepad to take down any details she would gather in the clipboard's absence.

Two parachutes - one even on request. One had medicine. One had bread.

"We didn't have enough for that medication," Effie said when Haymitch returned.

"I'm still working with four. We pulled resources."

"That's … three sponsor gifts. Haymitch -"

"Just keep going."

Effie could sense his franticness - and it was contagious. She went back to work - at least somewhat relieved to have the clipboard back - even if Haymitch's scribblings were all over it.

* * *

><p>"We didn't take into account the forcefield," Effie said as they walked to her home together from headquarters.<p>

"That's the least of our problems. And it was the first day … people will forget for now."

"For now?"

"Just don't bring it up to the sponsors."

Haymitch held open the door when Effie unlocked it, letting her in first and following.

"We have a bigger alliance," Effie said. "Do you approve?"

Haymitch knew what she meant. Was everything going according to plan in the arena? Where they making friends with the right people. "Yes," said Haymitch. "I - as you say - approve. Have anything to drink?"

"Wine," Effie said. "Good wine."

* * *

><p>Effie was asleep - more from exhaustion than the wine. She had left a glass half full on the nightstand. Haymitch sat up in bed, rubbing his face. He looked over at Effie. It was like the train again - be as quiet as possible - but they both were too tired for anything more than fingers grazing over a thigh or a silent kiss. Taking Effie's glass of wine, Haymitch walked back out into her front room and sat on the sofa where the Games were still on.<p>

They left them on not only for the noise - but to keep up with what was happening.

To keep up, Haymitch realized as Katniss herself said it, with the clock.


	53. Chapter 53

_**Purposely posting just one chapter today ... I think, when you get to the end, you'll see why.**_

_**And, of course, thank you for reading and reviewing as always!**_

* * *

><p>"I can barely keep up with everything that's been happening," Effie said - her knees shaking, her whole frame unsteady. Haymitch was trying to calm her down in a viewing room - pressing his own flask into her hands.<p>

"Take a sip. Nothing to lose."

Effie would never had considered it at headquarters, but sipped the foul alcohol anyway. It was a good kick - she didn't even pull a face.

"You're doing fine," Haymitch said. "You're doing the best you can and that's all anyone can ask of you."

Effie hadn't been sleeping at night - not after the first, when Haymitch realized it was a clock. The whole notion made Effie nervous - her attention was on the screen more often than not - hoping they would move at the right time, hoping they were safe. This wasn't like the Games were Katniss could tie herself up in a tree and Peeta could camouflage himself.

This was different.

This was so different.

"What was Plutarch even thinking!" Effie asked frantically. Haymitch pushed the flask back up to her lips.

"Give them what they expect - that's what. Just what you're used to doing, Eff."

"He could kill -"

"That won't happen." Haymitch took her by the shoulders. "Not now," he said. "You can't crack now. Not yet. And I know you're stronger than this. I know you can do this."

"I want to leave," Effie whispered. "Now."

"And we will," Haymitch said, stroking her cheek gently. "We will."

"I don't want to go back out there."

"Think of Thirteen, sweetheart. Just know we're going to get out of here." He kissed her gently.

Effie took a breath. "Just don't go far from me, okay?"

"Wouldn't dream of it. Let's get back out there. I'm right behind you."

Effie kissed him before they left - a soft kiss, but a long one - just to remember it, just to think about it so she wouldn't have to think of anything else. Her hands were still shaking in Haymitch's but she knew he was right.

They would be gone soon.

They had to be gone soon.

* * *

><p>"What are they setting up?" Effie asked now back at home and - at the urging of Haymitch - freshly showered and a glass of strong whiskey in her hand.<p>

Haymitch didn't answer.

"Is it …"

He nodded.

Effie walked close to him. "The way out?" she asked in a whisper.

"We'll have to be ready." He turned to her. "Go to bed. I'm going to stay up and watch."

"You'll call me if something happens, right?"

Haymitch nodded. "Yeah. Of course."

But Effie knew why he was staying up - not just because of what was being planning in the arena with the alliances, with the rebels. But because this was it. If they were going to move - it would be any time tonight.

The whiskey had been strong enough to knock Effie off her tired feet and into a light sleep. It wasn't an easy sleep, though, and Haymitch kept going in and out of the room either pulling the blankets back over her after she had kicked them off or worrying she fell out of bed when it was just a book pushed off the nightstand.

He watched the screen intently.

He waited.

* * *

><p>"Effie …"<p>

She stirred a little.

"Eff - we gotta move. Now."

"Now?" Effie sat up in bed. "How do you -"

"Plutarch. Listen. I have to leave before you. If they're gonna grab one of us - it's going to be me."

"Haymitch -"

"Shh," he pressed his lips to hers. "You'll go to the penthouse, all right? If anyone asks - you lost something. You … forgot something."

"In the middle of the night?"

"No one's gonna ask. No one's gonna see you. Get to the penthouse. I'll wait for you there and take you where we're meeting the rest."

"Haymitch - let me just go with you."

"It'll be more dangerous if you do. I'll be waiting. At the penthouse."

"And if you aren't there?"

Haymitch ran his hand through her hair. "Don't look back and go to the roof after ten minutes, okay?"

"I can't -"

"You have to." He kissed her again. "Get dressed - don't bring anything. Come straight to the penthouse."

Effie nodded and squeezed his hand. "I love you," she said. "I love you, Haymitch."

Haymitch took her in his arms. "I love you too, Eff. We'll be all right. We'll be all right."

* * *

><p>The crowds were less rowdy than Effie would have expected. It seemed that whatever the large alliance in the arena had set up, whatever they were planning to do, was what they were all waiting for with their drinks in hand - and bets in place. Effie moved through them effortlessly - no one the wiser of who she was or where she was going.<p>

The training center was empty - but unlocked. She slipped in after a quick look around and hurried into the elevator, going right up to the penthouse. She tried to breathe normally - but until she was with Haymitch, her heart raced.

The doors opened.

Haymitch was there - safe and sound and waiting.

Effie ran into his arms. He caught her, kissing her hard.

"Plutarch is landing the hovercraft on the roof - we'll -" Haymitch stopped.

They heard the elevator and quickly separated.

"An avox," said Effie. "Has to be."

The doors opened.

Aulus stepped out.

"I thought they had banned escorts from the training center?" he asked. "I just had a call that someone looking like little Effie Trinket was seen going inside. Of course, I had to take a look."

"Oh dear god," Effie said, keeping her composure and playing along. "We weren't able to pack, were we? I needed a pair of shoes. I left them here."

"And you couldn't have your drunk bring them?"

"I have a lot of shoes, Aulus. And Haymitch came because it was late and the streets were crowded."

"But he didn't walk with you."

"No," Effie said, trying to keep up. "No, because he was out already. He came to meet me. Just to be careful. You know how the the crowds can be."

"Why in the middle of the night though?"

"She's just getting a damned pair of shoes," Haymitch said. "I don't think -"

"And I don't think I was speaking to you, was I?" Aulus turned back to Effie. "I'll walk you home. Wouldn't want you to get in to trouble just for a pair of shoes."

"Haymitch can walk me home," Effie said. "Besides, there's a lot happening right now - it's unusual for something late at night to occur. We want to go to headquarters -"

"They're closed."

"But you have the odd straggler. You know that."

"Eff, get your shoes -"

"Mr. Abernathy," Aulus said. "I think you can go. As I said, I will take care of Effie."

"Haymitch can -"

"The door, Mr. Abernathy."

"No," Effie said. "I would feel better if -"

"The longer you stand on the premises, the easier it will be for disciplinary action to -"

"I'd move faster if -"

The elevator opened - it was empty. Effie and Haymitch both expected to see attendants ready to arrest them - but if they were there, it wasn't in that elevator.

"Haymitch," Effie said, turning to him. "Go. It's all right. I'm not going to win this one."

"Effie -"

"Go," Effie said again, looking him in the eyes. "I'll see you at headquarters, all right?"

"I don't think -"

"I think you should go," Aulus said. "She said so, didn't she?"

Haymitch started towards the elevator. He turned to Effie whose eyes were frightened - but determined. She wouldn't be able to go with him. And if they stalled any longer - Aulus was sure to have Capitol attendants waiting.

This was the only chance.

"I'll see you soon," Effie said, forcing a smile.

Haymitch couldn't bear to step in the elevator.

"Go," Effie continued. "Hurry, too. They'll need you more than me."

"That isn't true," said Haymitch.

"You can sign the sponsors," Effie said. "They need you." When she said this, her voice finally sunk into Haymitch.

They needed him.

She needed him.

And now, Effie's only way to survive was to make sure he survived, too.

"Go, Haymitch. I'll be there shortly."

Her voice was enough to force him back to her - but the look in her eyes told him to go on. And if she could say it …

Before he could say another word the elevators doors had shut - separating him from Effie and taking him up to the roof.

She knew it was the only way. She only hoped he'd make it.

Just to the roof … just to the roof …

"I didn't think you were so close with that drunk."

"He's the only friend I think I have sometimes," Effie said, about to go to her room, trying not to appear fazed. "I'm just going to fetch -"

Aulus grabbed her arm.

"The minute he reaches the bottom floor the guards will have him. And - oh - Effie - it is a joy for me to bring you in myself. Escort to District Twelve … or … what was District Twelve. Last I checked - it wasn't there anymore. How important are you now?"

Effie felt a pinch on her wrist. Aulus had injected her with something. The world around her grew dizzy - the penthouse disappeared and Effie could only think … Haymitch was going up … not down … up … up … to the roof … he would make it …

Then there was nothing but darkness.

Effie had lost consciousness.


	54. Chapter 54

**_Just one chapter again today - I think I'll continue this pattern for a bit ... it seems to fit the current content._**

**_And of course - thank you for all your reads and reviews!_**

* * *

><p>Her head felt heavy. It ached when she tried to lift it.<p>

Her eyes would barely open. But the glimpses she caught as she slowly came too made it clear where she was.

Steel.

Cold.

Dark.

She was in a cell.

Beneath her was a thin mattress - no pillow, no blanket. She had been deposited there - left to wake up on her own.

She wanted to panic, but her body was too slow to react. Sitting up was a challenge. Rising to her feet required effort. Someone had taken her shoes. The cement floor was cold and her feet were bare.

The door was solid - only a small rectangle for people to peer in - but not for her to peer out. She wanted to pound her fists on the door - she wanted to scream. But even as her energy gradually came back - she knew it would be the wrong thing. She was still in a game. And she still had to play.

Hours passed.

Hours upon hours.

No food. No water.

The room felt colder.

She had no idea what time it was. What day it was. How long she had been out. Or if the plan … if the plan had succeeded. She hoped it did. It would be the only thing to keep her going.

The sound of a bolt sliding startled her.

The thick, metal door swung open and Aulus stepped in along with an attendant - as if she'd attack him. The door swung shut.

Aulus smiled down on her.

"Effie Trinket," he said. "Took you a while to come round. Thought I may have accidentally killed you."

Effie said nothing.

"It would be easier if you talked. If you opened that mouth -" he grabbed her jaw, "and spoke."

Effie pulled away. "There's nothing to say," she said. "I don't know why I'm here."

"I think you know exactly why you are here. And oh the trouble you're in … I didn't think you'd have it in you to let that drunk escape … but that's what you did."

"I don't know what -"

Aulus slapped her hard.

"You know where lying gets you here."

Lying, thought Effie, lying helps you survive in the Capitol. It wouldn't be what killed her.

"That's my job, you know," Aulus said, once again grabbing her jaw. "My secretive promotion that your little bratty friend was so excited to talk about. She had no idea it was watching you. Keeping tabs on you. Your every movement." He slammed her head hard against the wall behind her. "Your every fuck."

Effie scrambled away from him - trying to ignore the searing pain that she felt across the back of her head. She landed on the floor beside the bed - but he caught up with her.

"At first I thought you'd be a nice pawn - a nice trade." Aulus grabbed her by the neck, forcing her to knees. "But we have someone better for that. You get to rot in this cell. You get to be tortured to an inch of your life until you tell us everything you know. And the beauty is … no one can make a deal for you. No one can help you escape. Because no one knows where you are. No one knows if you're alive or dead. Not even the drunk."

Effie kept quiet. Aulus forced his thumb into her mouth, pressed it to her tongue and pulled.

"Say something!"

Effie fell on all fours, gasping for air while Aulus wiped his hand clean with his handkerchief.

"I've nothing to say."

"I'm not afraid to kill you," Aulus said, bending down to her. "I'll get in trouble. Maybe. But I'll end it right now. You'll die just like those stylists. Brutally. Slowly. You'll feel everything - just like Cinna -"

"Stop!" Effie cried. "Stop!" Tears streaked her cheeks. "Kill me then! If you're going to anyway! Kill me!"

"I never said I wanted to kill you, darling." Aulus patted her cheek. "Oh no. Not yet. I want you to suffer first. I want you to give us information. I'm going to slowly ruin you until there's nothing left but a hollow unrecognizable corpse."

"I still won't tell you anything. Because I don't know -"

"I said you weren't a very good pawn to trade. But I have one on you. I have one that I think will get you to talk."

Effie's heart raced faster.

He said that Haymitch had escaped …

"My cat?" Effie asked, staring at the cement floor.

Aulus laughed. "Oh no." He leaned down and put his lips to her ear. "Your unborn child. You don't think we were idle while you were sleeping? You're carrying a baby … and I don't think anyone needs to guess whose."

Effie was still.

Her breathing was shallow.

"It's a lie," she said.

"Is it?" Aulus grabbed her by her wig and pulled her head back to look at him. "Is it?" he asked again. "When was the last time you let that drunk between your legs? Little slut …" He threw her forward. Her head hit the floor. She fell to her side. "I guess it doesn't really matter in the end," Aulus said, crossing his arms. "We'll kill you anyway. Both of you. It's just a matter of how slowly and how much you're willing to talk. The more to talk … the faster I'll make your death."

Aulus turned to the attendant. "Strip her down. Make sure there's nothing left."

The attendant nodded and, without another word, Aulus left.

* * *

><p>Her face was raw from scrubbing.<p>

Her hair snarled and knotted from hands just tugging out pins.

Her body was prickled with goosebumps from the cold. She pulled her legs up to her chest, holding her naked body close for warmth.

Pregnant …

It had to be a lie …

It had …

Effie bit her lip hard. She began to cry. She began to sob.

And no one could hear her.


	55. Chapter 55

_**Tiny chapter today - obvious reasons. But don't worry! Things have to change!**_

_**Thank you of course for all your reads and reviews!**_

* * *

><p>There were times when she thought she could hear music.<p>

She didn't know where it came from.

Or if it was even real.

She tried to keep time - she tried to focus her mind on the circus-like music rather than the unforgiving pain that coursed through her body.

One, two, three, and …

One, two, three, and …

Dried blood chipped away like pain on her arms. On her legs. Dark and red, clotted - forming scars that would never go away.

And she couldn't remember when her strength gave out - when she couldn't make it to the bed anymore - when she remained on the cold cement. In her blood. In her own filth.

One, two, three, and …

One, two, three, and …

They hosed her down once. Only once. They thought she had died after Aulus had spent hours questioning her.

Something did die, of course.

The Capitol escort they knew.

The Effie Trinket that they created.

What lay in the cell, huddled in sick and dirt was what was left when the facade finally fell away. All the hatred for the Capitol, all the hatred for their ways were now written by pure torture on her skin.

Not by the makeup or wigs or fashions anymore. No.

By the blood. By their true meaning of a circus.

"The only reason you still have those pretty teeth … that little tongue … is because I still want you to talk." Aulus was kneeling beside her. "You haven't pushed our limits yet." He turned her onto her back as if she was just a broken toy. "Are you going to try? Or would you like to talk about a deal?"

Effie only stared at him.

He took out a small handgun and pressed it to her head.

"I could end it all now. For you and the baby. Just talk."

Nothing.

In anger, Aulus hit her across the face with the blunt handle of the gun and stood.

"Don't you care?" he shouted at her. "Aren't you going to try?"

But she was trying.

In her mind, Effie had already come to a conclusion.

She wasn't going to speak.

If she was dead … if the baby was dead … she would take the pain. She would leave the world knowing she helped the rebellion. And that her child would not have to suffer life in Aulus' world.

Mother and baby were insignificant to the cause as long as she didn't speak.

And Effie was not going to speak.

Radio static pulled Aulus' attention away from the body beneath him. Effie heard him walk away.

She heard him curse loudly.

She heard the door slam shut and the bolt slide back into place.

And the music started again …


	56. Chapter 56

_**Another short chapter - but again ... stylistically worth it. And I've gotten three prompt requests already for Haymitch's POV from when he gets in the elevator a few chapters back - definitely going to write that - I have each of the requests saved! It was going to be today ... but I forgot Eurovision was on ...**_

_**Anyway - thank you guys as always for reading and for your reviews! Tomorrow should be a heavier posting day!**_

* * *

><p>Something must have happened.<p>

It seemed that Aulus had been gone for days … weeks … she didn't know how long. She had gained some strength - enough to pull herself over to the corner of her cell and be sick.

Effie fell back on the ground.

There was a patch of hair that had been ripped out some time ago. It was scabbing over - some of it regrowing. Her hand reached up and touched it gingerly.

It stung.

Infected.

She was sick again.

There was no music but she tried to count … one, two, three, and …

There was a noise above her.

It wasn't music.

She didn't know what it was.

It happened again - a banging.

Explosions?

Effie tried to push herself up, but her arms gave out and her chin hit the ground hard. She rolled to her side. There was wet blood between her legs and now her small fall had opened wounds on her arm - one, too, on her back that oozed a foul puss.

Footsteps.

One, two, three, and …

Effie heard the bolt slide.

Her body didn't know how to feel nervous anymore - how to feel anxious. She just lay there and waited - waited for Aulus to spend his anger on her for whatever had -

"One in here!"

But that was Aulus' voice.

Effie didn't know the voice.

"Quick!"

Footsteps again - more of them. And … gunshots? No …

One, two, three, and …

One, two -

"Oh my god."

Effie knew this voice.

"Plutarch! A medic! Now!"

"We don't have any to spare!"

Another voice … Plutarch.

"I don't give a damn! Send one!"

Haymitch …

He was kneeling beside her - ignoring the sick, the blood, the stench. "Effie … Effie, sweetheart …" His fingers tried to touch her - but became covered in blood. "Effie … please be all right …" He leaned over her, his hand hovering just at her cheek - afraid to touch her, afraid to hurt her - the cheek was so swollen. "Just say you're all right …" he whispered - his voice shaking with tears.

Effie tried to speak. For the first time since she was locked in that cell, since Aulus threatened her. She tried. But only a raspy noise came out.

The medic was there - followed by Plutarch.

"Is she -"

"Alive," Haymitch said as he helped the medic position a stretcher in place to put Effie on it. "But barely - we need to move!" Haymitch was on his knees again. "I am so sorry … I am so sorry if this hurts …" As gingerly as he could - and waving the medic away - Haymitch moved her body onto the stretcher. Effie cried out in pain - and he apologized over and over again - tears running down his cheeks. "Sweetheart, you're gonna be fine. I've got you now. I've got you."

Pulling off his jacket, he draped it over Effie's body.

Effie was barely conscious now - but she could smell his coat - she could smell Haymitch … without the alcohol, but still him. She drifted off, knowing he was beside her. That he was finally beside her.


	57. Chapter 57

_**More of a length chapter today - hope you enjoy! Thank you for all your visits and reviews! You guys are awesome!**_

_**If you saw my post on tumblr last night - I said there'd be a *special* announcement today. Since I'm reaching the end of where I plan to end this story (though, don't worry - it isn't for a little while - not at all there yet), I going to do a one-shot series post-'Miss Trinket and a Mr Abernathy.' As there would be no plot, it would just be scenes from Effie's life after all is said and done. But - I won't be starting this right away. I'm going to finish up my novel first, get that up online, then start the new series. What I will be doing, though, is still accepting one-shots for 'Time and What's Left of It.' So I won't be completely absent - I just won't be working on a main story until I finish my own.**_

_**Right - there's the *special* announcement. I imagine it's probably not that exciting - but still! New works to come!**_

* * *

><p>Waking up felt like a pure shock to her system. The pain hit her first before her swollen eyes could barely open, before she felt the damp bandages that already needed to be changed clinging to her skin.<p>

She let out a cry - she couldn't remember where she was, she couldn't remember what had happened - she was confused. She felt dizzy and dazed.

"Hey - hey … calm down … calm down …"

She felt her arms gently being put back into a comfortable position. The voice was soothing.

"Haymitch …" Effie finally had found her voice, though it was barely audible.

"I'm right here." She felt his fingers against her own - he couldn't hold her hand - it was bandaged, bruised and an IV was currently dangling from it pumping morphling into her body, though it was hardly working against the pain.

"I …"

"Save your energy - all right? You've got a long road -"

"Haymitch …"

"Effie … sweetheart … you're gonna be okay."

"No … the …" She felt a hot tear slide down her cheek.

"Do you need more -"

"The baby," Effie finally said. "The … baby."

"What baby?"

More tears fell. "I … your baby …"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm … I'm so … so sorry … I -"

"Eff, what are you talking about, sweetheart? You're not making sense." He was stroking her hair now - what was left out of the bandages. He took a tissue and began to wipe the tears from her face, but was soon told to move aside so her bandages could be changed.

"No …" Effie said - fighting the healers. "No - Haymitch -"

"Sweetheart, they're just changing your bandages. I'll be right outside the door." He leaned down and kissed her dry lips. "Right outside."

As he left, he grabbed the pile of charts that sat at the end of her bed - including the one they had kept on her while in custody at the Capitol.

"How is she?" Plutarch asked when he passed Haymitch, coming from the room.

"Just woken up. The others?"

"A mix of things. Better not to ask. Coin wants us moving ahead faster. Put an order to things. But Effie - she's awake?"

"Out of it - but conscious, yeah."

"Why do you have her files?"

"She's been … I dunno. Saying something that … I just want to make sure of something."

"Well - just don't let anyone above me see you with them."

Haymitch nodded and got the hint. He stowed himself away in a corner and began to flip through the Capitol's pages of notes - mostly made by Aulus. He looked over the medical chart they had filled out after taking Effie.

She hadn't been pregnant.

He began to skim the notes Aulus had made. It was his idea - the pregnancy. It was a sham to get her to talk - to use …

Haymitch shut the files and went back into the room.

"We've had to put her under," the lead healer said when he entered. "She's just in too much pain."

"She needs to rest," Haymitch agreed, putting the files back in place. "When do you think she'll be up again?"

"Her system isn't taking the morphling very well. Possibly an hour or so?"

Haymitch nodded. "I'll be back by then."

* * *

><p>He didn't know how much rage could overwhelm him. By the time he reached the cells where they had locked what prisoners they were able to take, Haymitch could barely put a sentence together - but was still led past the main desk and down a hall.<p>

The soldier opened the door. Haymitch stepped in.

And the door was locked behind him.

"Come to vomit on me?" Aulus asked with a pitiful laugh.

Haymitch stared at him.

"Did she die? Are you angry?"

"You'd already be dead if Effie was gone."

"Well - surprise, surprise at the girl's constitution."

Haymitch was at his throat in seconds - slamming the man against the wall.

"See - I was pretty angry on my way here. Because of what you did to Effie. Because of the lies you told her. Because of what you made her believe. And then … then I got even more pissed off because I realized if there had been a baby and that baby was mine, you would be threatening my family." Haymitch slammed Aulus' head back into the wall again. "And no one does that. Because I've already had a family taken from me once. And I'm sure as hell not letting that happen again."

But Aulus just smiled.

"You still lost. Effie may be alive - there may never have been a child - but she's never going to recover. She's never going to be the same. She's never going to be the little whore you liked to -"

Haymitch's fist collided with Aulus' jaw. The man fell to the floor - blood spitting from his mouth.

"You still lost!" he shouted at Haymitch.

"You're forgetting," Haymitch said, bending down to him. "I've already won this Game once. What makes you think I can't beat the likes of you again?"

* * *

><p>Effie absentmindedly ran her fingers over Haymitch's raw knuckles.<p>

"What happened?" she asked, her voice still soft and groggy.

"Tripped."

"Haymitch …" Her eyes, watery and red, were staring at him. "Don't lie," she said.

Haymitch forced himself to smile for her sake. He leaned down, closer to her pillow and said, "You know he deserved it." He kissed her gently. "Eff … you weren't pregnant. It was a lie."

"How -"

"I looked at your files. Simple as that."

Effie still stared at him - but for a long moment, she said nothing until: "Do you hate me?"

"Hate you? Why would I hate you, sweetheart?"

"Because I …" Effie stopped - she would have cried if she said more.

"Effie … you did what you thought was right. And … you can't blame yourself for it."

"I couldn't bring a child into a world where -"

"But there wasn't a child," Haymitch said, stroking her fingers. "And … even if there was … Eff, you thought you were both going to die. But you were still fighting. And … I couldn't ask more of you. I shouldn't have had to ask more of you. You should've been on that hovercraft -"

"Don't …" Effie coughed a little - Haymitch helped her with a glass of water. "Please … don't start blaming yourself …" She took another sip.

"Then I'll save that fight for another day."

Effie smiled best she could under the swelling then asked, "Did you kill him?"

"No," Haymitch said, laughing a bit at the bluntness of the question. "I wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction. Gave him a few good scars though … missing some teeth, too. I don't wanna kill anyone, Eff. It isn't … it's not what's right."

"I'm glad you didn't … not that I don't … but …"

Haymitch kissed her. "It's over. You need to rest."

"You won't get in trouble?"

"I've been in worse. Come on - get rest."

"You won't leave?"

"No. Never. I'm right here."

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening when Effie woke up again. The swelling on her face had gone down considerably thanks to the use of Capitol medication that they were able to now use on the wounded. Now able to talk a bit better, Effie had Haymitch recount what happened after he had left her - and so much had happened. It was overwhelming. To think she had been in a solitary room while everything above her was … mayhem.<p>

"Then what happens now?" Effie asked.

"Well … things need to sort of fit into a new order … I mean … nothing permanent yet. Things'll take time to get sorted."

"What will you do?"

"Help. Whatever I can do, I guess."

"No. I mean after. What do you do?"

Haymitch shrugged. "Go home. House is still standing. Don't look so shocked. Yeah … go home. Get some geese."

"Geese?" Effie asked with a grin. "Why geese?"

"Didn't you want geese or something? You said it to me once. You asked why we just couldn't raise geese - it was when we were dancing - remember?"

"A little." Effie sipped her water. "But what would you do with geese?"

"I don't know. What would you do with 'em? They'd be yours, wouldn't they?"

"But -"

"Eff, you think you're going to have to stay here when all's said and done? You're coming home."

"With you?"

"With me. Unless -"

"No!" Effie said. "No … home is with you. And geese." She smiled wide. "It would be perfect."


	58. Chapter 58

_**Two chapters today ... not much housekeeping otherwise ... so ... as always, thank you for reading and of course for reviewing - I hope you enjoy today's posts!**_

* * *

><p>"You look frustrated," Effie said. She was finally able to sit up in bed now - she only had some difficultly and discomfort. She was doing her best to finish the soup she had been given to eat, but when Haymitch came to join her for lunch, he seemed out of sorts.<p>

"Meetings," he said, sitting in the chair beside her bed. "People just bashing heads."

"Have you eaten?"

"Gonna make me something, princess?"

"If you've haven't eaten …"

Haymitch took her hand and squeezed it. "I'm not hungry. But I'll eat. I promise. How's that?"

"It's very difficult taking care of you from a bed."

"When have you ever -"

"Oh, do you want to ask that question, Haymitch?"

He laughed. "No. No, I'll stop."

"You said Katniss woke up today."

Haymitch nodded.

"How is she?"

"Not good … when I'm not here sitting with you, I'm looking after her. She's just … wandering."

"Then don't spend your time here," Effie said. "You know I'm being looked after. You should -"

"Let me spread myself thin, if I want. Okay, princess?"

Effie could hear the frustration in his voice - not at her - not at Katniss - but at everything around them. The unnerving calm after the storm.

* * *

><p>"Don't press the issue," Plutarch said in a low voice as he and Haymitch stood together outside one of the meeting rooms in the mansion. "You'll only do worse for Effie if you do."<p>

"But we know -"

"We all do. But Coin is operating with a different mode. Listen, she said it to you in there. Trinket was an escort. You're going to have a tough time convincing people -"

"I don't care about other people, I care about Effie. I want to make sure she's safe."

"She is. She's safe. She's been taken care of."

"She was almost dead, Plutarch. They let it get that far -"

"But she isn't dead. Keep your temper. It will be better for Effie in the long run. We'll make sure of it."

"And Katniss? Killing Snow? They think -"

"They want a symbol."

"That's not the right one."

"Then challenge Coin again. And see where it gets you."

* * *

><p>She was sore. Every few hours the medics went over her body, taking inventory of all of her wounds - tracking their healing. It was painful - every bit of it.<p>

"Is there anything I could possibly -"

"No," Effie said, shifting in bed. "No …"

Haymitch ran his hands through his dark hair. "You're in pain!"

"I'm healing," Effie said, though her face was contorted, saying otherwise. "They said it would be painful - don't!"

Haymitch had rung for a medic.

"I can't see you in pain," he said. "I can't."

* * *

><p>"And she comes into this how?"<p>

"Presentation," Plutarch glanced around. "Haymitch, if -"

"This is ridiculous. First they want to parade Katniss around and now they want to drag Effie -"

"Coin wants a show."

"Yeah - who knows what Coin wants, Plutarch."

* * *

><p>Effie was staring at the wall. She didn't know why it came as such a shock - but it did. She cried a little - but didn't have the energy to continue. So she just stared.<p>

"They said you had a bad afternoon," Haymitch said, pushing the hair out of Effie's face and trying to get her attention.

"Pain … that's all," Effie said vacantly.

"Hey … I was looking into getting those geese and -"

"Haymitch?"

"Hm?"

"What if I had been pregnant?"

"Eff …"

"Would you have wanted a child? Would you ever want a child?"

"What … Eff, sweetheart, I don't understand."

"Just answer the question."

Haymitch shrugged. "I don't know."

"Okay."

"What's wrong, Effie? Come on …" Haymitch leaned over and kissed her - but she didn't return it. Her mind was elsewhere.

"Could you go now?"

"Go?"

Effie nodded. "I want to be alone for a little while longer."

* * *

><p>"Where did you find it?" Plutarch asked, looking over Haymitch's now destroyed room.<p>

"Find what?" Haymitch asked, knocking back the rest of a bottle of whiskey.

"And how am I supposed to explain this?"

"I dunno. I guess … that's what Effie's for isn't it? Want her to spin something for you or … or why not get Katniss? Have her yell at me? But wait!" Haymitch dropped the bottle and it shattered. "Wait! Neither of them can do that can they? Because both of them are broken - beyond repair! And you're left with me!"

"Haymitch -"

"Effie's only just started to realize," Haymitch said, sitting on his bed. "It's as if … she just suddenly … stopped. And … you want to know what did it? What finally just destroyed her?"

"I think you need to -"

"Can't have kids now! Found that out from the doctor since she wasn't talking! Not that I ever fucking wanted them but … damn it there had to be one little thing that just … fucked everything up! She can't even look me in the eye! She's stopped eating! The pain just gets … worse and everything - she's starting to remember everything now! As if that little piece of news just …" Haymitch buried his face in his hands. "And they want to dress her up. And parade her around."

"I'm … I'm sorry, Haymitch."

"For what?"


	59. Chapter 59

Her eyes felt glazed over. Haymitch hadn't been in to see her since she had told him to leave. Effie didn't know how to feel. She couldn't feel. It wasn't just about children it was … everything suddenly coming to realization at once. She knew she had been physically tortured. She knew she had been mentally tortured. But she never fully realized it until she had that bit of news.

Maybe in her head, she thought, the pain would go away. The scars would heal.

But this was unfixable. This was permanent.

And she realized … while the pain would go away and the scars would heal, it was all permanent. It would never leave her. And she would never forget.

The nightmare she had that night was so terrible that she woke up restrained. The doctor was apologetic as he unstrapped her hands, but Effie didn't care. She forgot how.

And now … now they were propping her up like a doll. Painting her face again. Pulling on the clothes they had found discarded somewhere near where she had been kept. Her hair was twisted and pinned up, the wig set in place.

"I can't walk," Effie said when they strapped on her shoes.

"We've given you something extra for the pain. You shouldn't feel a thing."

No … she wouldn't feel a thing.

Someone handed her a clipboard.

Effie felt a smile spread onto her lips automatically - like a puppet turned to life. It was showtime again.

"Hello, Katniss." Effie kissed both of the girl's cheeks. "Well, it looks like we've got another big, big, big day ahead of us. So why don't you start with your prep team and I'll just pop over and check on the arrangements."

But there was nothing for Effie to arrange.

She merely followed what she was told in a dizzy cloud - held up by the walls she fell against trying to walk steady.

"Effie?"

It was Plutarch. He was gentle - he took her by the arm, guided her back to where she should stand.

"I'm so sorry," he said to her in a low voice.

"Haymitch …"

"They're meeting. Right now. And then …"

Effie knew.

Katniss was going to kill Snow for the crowds.

She had gathered that much from the people who had dressed her.

"Haymitch …" she repeated.

"I'll send him to you. Right when it's over. I promise."

"Where did he go? Last night?" Her voice was airy - almost as if she wasn't really there at all.

"To his room," Plutarch said, balancing the small woman against a wall near the balcony. "I'll send him to you."

Effie nodded - but her vision was growing hazy.

Plutarch had said her name a few times - she didn't know if she had responded. She must have. He left her alone.

And then … chaos.

Effie saw Katniss poised. She saw the arrow but … it went into Coin.

There was something warm trickling down her leg … blood? Urine? Effie's vision finally gave out, her legs buckled, and she crumpled to the floor.

* * *

><p>She could hear the doctors talking - but she didn't care about that. They left when it was late - leaving Effie to sleep off whatever drugs they had given her. But instead, Effie lay motionless on her bed - too exhausted to sleep, too exhausted to move. She stared at the blank wall ahead of her again, but she couldn't stand it. Wincing, Effie sat up - unable to deal with the silence of her room.<p>

Still barefooted, she left and walked down the plush carpeted hall that was once part of Snow's mansion. She didn't know where she was going. She just needed to move even though her body fought against it.

"Effie?"

Turning, Effie found Haymitch behind her. He was going to her room.

"I …" Effie began to bite her nails. She hadn't realized how cold she was in just a hospital gown and a thin cotton robe. "I didn't mean …"

"Effie …" Haymitch walked to her slowly. "Eff, you've got nothing on your feet."

"No … I … I don't."

Haymitch didn't know what to say. Effie seemed so distant - so … lost. "Christ, Effie, you need something on your feet," he said.

"It's not cold."

"It is."

"Haymitch …" Effie stepped away when he came closer. He paused. Effie blinked away tears. "I didn't want you to go," she whispered. "I didn't mean …"

"Oh sweetheart, it's all right …"

Effie wiped her eyes and let him put his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest and knew she never wanted to let go.

She didn't realize how lulled she was by his presence - how safe he made her feel that allowed herself to feel tired. Her knees almost buckled - but Haymitch was quick to catch her.

"I'm fine," Effie said.

"You're going to fall over - don't be stupid." He lifted her into his arms and carried her back to her room. Gently, he put her back on the bed and took off his shoes. "Socks," he said.

"They're yours."

Haymitch shrugged. "So?" Effie let him put the large wool socks on her small feet.

"Stay," Effie said. "Please."

"Only have to ask," Haymitch said, leaning down and kissing her.

"What's going to happen?"

"I don't know. But … I think Katniss did the right thing. And … we just have to hope everyone else realizes it."

"Just because that woman made me dress up?"

Haymitch shook his head. "Because that woman would have been like … if not worse than Snow. But they're both dead."

"And now you'll take me home?"

Haymitch smiled. "And now I'll take you home."

* * *

><p>"She wants to come. She said so. And I think it's the better place for her."<p>

"Haymitch -"

"You know that's the truth. And you know that I'm all she has left besides a damn cat."

"It isn't up to me. If the court says -"

"If the court says I'm in charge of Katniss and we head back to Twelve - then I am taking Effie -"

"You may find it hard moving Effie out of the Capitol when the rebellion has just occurred - not to mention Coin's own assassination. The political and social ramifications … you're forgetting that as much as she helped, she was also an escort."

"So we'll punish her for what the Capitol made her do? That makes a lot of fucking sense. Sounding like fucking Coin now. What's Paylor have to say?"

"It isn't punishment. Not in the way Coin wanted. But there is the point to be made that people will not want to see an escort walking the streets just yet. And … and I have reports that Effie could be the only surviving one of the twelve. You can't just … ferry her out because you think it's best."

"Plutarch, you know -"

"And even if I make the argument - she's going to be in the Capitol for a long time. Whether you or I or even she likes it or not."

"Then why'd we even bother rebelling? Why'd she even bother helping?"

Effie began to stir at the sound of raised voices outside her room. It was morning … late morning.

Haymitch seemed to have an extra sense now - he turned to check on Effie just when her eyes began to open. He closed his conversation with Plutarch, who excused himself accordingly, and went to Effie.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, sweetheart," Haymitch said, making himself smile for her sake. "How'd you like my socks? They keep you warm?"


	60. Chapter 60

_**Right just a chapter today because I've actually finished the whole fic on my computer. After this one, there's three more to go so I'll just be posting one a day, rather than the whole lot at once. I have a one-shot written that I can't post until one of those chapters is up, but I did post another today (and found a new one in my email this morning!). So almost there! Three more chapters!**_

_**Thank you guys as always for your visits and reviews we're almost at the end!**_

* * *

><p>"I should be at the trial," Plutarch said, shutting the door to Effie's room quietly. "But I needed to speak with you first. Without Haymitch near."<p>

Effie had been trying to eat her breakfast it wasn't going down well. It was making her feel ill, but she was trying her best.

"What about?" she asked, resting back in her bed.

"You want to go to District Twelve."

Effie nodded.

"But … Effie, you know as well as I do that"

"I can't," she said softly.

"You can't yet. It isn't a permanent thing. And … you'll be helping me. You'll be under my supervision and"

"I … I don't care," Effie said. "I don't want to be here."

"I know, Effie. I know and … believe me, were it my choice"

Effie turned away from him. "Please go," she said.

"Effie"

"I need to rest," she said, trying to hide the fact she was crying. "They want me to walk today." She pushed her tray of food away. "Go," she repeated.

* * *

><p>"Should you be walking?"<p>

Effie turned and saw Haymitch coming up behind her.

"Not far," she said. "They wanted me up today. I'm on my way back."

"Want someone to lean on?"

Effie smiled and nodded, looping her arm around his and letting the weight of her body lean against his.

"Been looking for you," he said.

"Have you? Have they made a decision about Katniss?"

"Sending her back to Twelve."

"It's for the best," Effie said, resting her head against his arm. She went quiet, just happy to be with him.

"They're putting me in charge of her. Getting her back and all."

Effie looked up, setting her chin against him. "So you'll be leaving?"

"Tomorrow," Haymitch said.

"And me?"

Haymitch was quiet. "We'll keep asking. We'll keep bugging them. You're coming home."

Effie blinked away tears. "And if it doesn't work?"

"It will. I lost you once. I'm not risking that again. Besides … everything's out on the table now, isn't it? They know about your involvement. They know about … us. You should be able to recover where you choose."

Effie wiped her eyes. "I'm … I'm getting tired …"

Haymitch didn't need to be asked. He carefully lifted Effie into his arms and carried her the rest of the way.

"Plutarch came to see me," she said, her fingers running over the fabric of his shirt. "This morning."

"About what?"

"He says I can't leave. Not yet. Was that what you were fighting about?"

"Fighting?"

"I heard you … this morning."

"Eff, nothing's set in stone. And I'm gonna"

"Katniss and Peeta will need you."

"But I need you and … you need me, too."

"I do of course, I do," Effie said. "But … I want you to take care of them." Haymitch sat her gently on her bed, kneeling in front of her. "You need to go and … I'll follow. Even if it takes a long time … I'll come. But … you need to go."

Haymitch shook his head. "No. I left you once. When those elevator doors shut. And I'm not doing it again."

Effie reached out and put her hand against his cheek. "The fight's over, Haymitch. The rebellion's won. And … now the pieces need to be put back together. Slowly."

"But you're not back together, Eff. You're"

"I'll never be." She leaned forward and kissed him. "Not anymore. You need to take Katniss home. And I'll … stay here. And count the days until I can finally come."

"You're coming tomorrow." But even Haymitch knew as he said it, it wasn't going to be true.

"When you leave," Effie said, pressing her forehead to his. "Don't stop in here. Just … go. It'll make it worse. It'll … make you angry and you can't be angry. Because it's not the end."

"Effie …"

"I'll come home."

"At what price?"

"Whatever price I have to pay," Effie said, a tear falling down her cheek. "It will be worth it. Make sure it's worth it."

"I … I can't say goodbye to you"

"Then don't."

"I can't leave you."

Finally Effie began to cry, Haymitch was clutching her now tight, not willing to let go.

"We're too close," he said. "We're too close …"

"Just … tell me you love me," Effie said, pressing her lips to his. "That's all I want to hear. And it's all I'll need to hear until I'm home."

Haymitch kissed her. "I love you," he said. "Of course, I love you."

* * *

><p>Effie could feel the room emptier the next day. Even when Haymitch wasn't there when he was in a meeting or at a trial, Effie knew he was never far. But now … the train was carrying him away again. Separated again.<p>

"How did you get him to go?" Plutarch asked when he found Effie resting in a hall after trying to walk a little further that day.

"I didn't," Effie said. Her voice sounded distant. "Katniss needs him. Even if … even if he's drinking … it's where he needs to be."

"And you?"

Effie laughed a little. "I thought rebellion was supposed to change things," she said. "And … all I can see is that … everything's the same, isn't it?"

"Effie, don't say that. It isn't the same. Things are adjusting."

Effie wiped her eyes. "How can I make them adjust faster, then?" she asked. "I want to go home."

"Effie, Twelve never was …" Plutarch stopped. He sat beside Effie and took her hands in his. "I will get you home," he said.

Effie bit her lip but began to sob.

"I hate it here …" she cried. "I hate it …"


	61. Chapter 61

_**Two more to go after this! As always - thank you guys for your visits and reviews!**  
><em>

* * *

><p>The feeling of her skin splitting. Screams. A cold metal table. Her hands bound behind her back. Her hair pulled. Effie could still feel it all - see it all. She tossed and turned and finally her eyes opened, watering with tears. She looked around the room - reminding herself where she was, reminding herself it was just a nightmare.<p>

She hear Whiskey mew, annoyed that Effie had disturbed the quiet.

"I'm sorry …" she whispered, turning on the light.

It had been almost a year - maybe more. Days to Effie just seemed to pass without incident. Days spent at a desk with paperwork.

Days where she never heard from Haymitch.

And he never heard from her.

It was too difficult to pick up the telephone, to write a letter. She tried at first, but the tears …

It hurt worse than the nightmares sometimes.

Effie opened the drawer of her nightstand and took out one of the many bottles of pain pills and sleeping pills she had been prescribed. She found the right one for sleeping and curled back up into bed.

* * *

><p>Over the time spent in recovery, Effie had made friend's with Finnick's wife Annie. They didn't talk much - they mostly just kept each other company either by sitting together or knitting - Annie taught Effie how. She also gave her old clothes to wear - Effie wanted nothing to do with the Capitol. When Annie left to return to District Four, it was another blow. Effie felt so alone.<p>

* * *

><p>She had lost weight. She looked gaunt and tired. She shifted paperwork for hours under Plutarch's watch. She was diligent, but her spirit seemed gone completely. He saw her once trying to make a phone call - he didn't need to guess who to - and he didn't need to guess that he didn't answer. Plutarch knew Haymitch had likely disconnected his phone.<p>

Or ripped it out of the wall.

"It's no good keeping her here," Plutarch said to Paylor. "She gets the work done because that's what she's done most of her life. She smiles and pretends everything is fine because … that's what she does. But it isn't right. Why punish her for helping?"

Paylor thought for a moment. "It isn't ungratefulness. It isn't even Miss Trinket herself. It is what she stood for. It's the impression. I would send her on her way if -"

"Then why not show forgiveness? She's confessed to what she did under the Capitol - but she also confessed how she had no other choice. How they would have killed her or she would have killed herself. And had she done that - had the Capitol done that - we would not have had her help in the rebellion."

"And where would she go? You seem to know."

"I told you about her relationship with Abernathy. They're close and have been for years."

"He's a drunk."

"Right now? I don't doubt it. Give him back the only thing he probably has left in this world to really care about …"

Paylor again went into thought.

* * *

><p>"The doctor says you're doing well," Plutarch said as he ate dinner with the now quiet Effie.<p>

"I'm still quite tired," Effie said - and that was clear from the circles under her eyes. It was likely the medication regiment.

"And you're not happy."

"No … how could I be? Either I'm having nightmares about the torture or nightmares about the past. I can't escape it - even when I'm awake." Effie rested her head against her hand. "I'm sorry, Plutarch. I'm not much company."

"You're refreshing company, Effie dear. Believe me. There are no apologies needed from you." He put aside his cutlery. "I'm glad you agreed to come to dinner though. I have news that you'd be interested in."

"I know most of what's going on around here," Effie said. "I don't think anything's slipped my radar."

"Not here, no," said Plutarch. "Katniss and Peeta are finally getting married."

Effie was quiet. "Are they?"

Plutarch nodded. "Very hush hush - I only heard of it because I had a call from Peeta. Seems they'd like you to be there."

Effie felt her heart starting to race. "If my work -"

Plutarch reached across the table. "I spoke to President Paylor. I didn't tell her about the wedding, of course. They don't want news to spread. But, Effie. You've done enough. If you go and you want to stay in District Twelve … stay. God knows, I hate keeping you here so unhappy."

Effie felt her eyes fill with tears. She covered her face to hide the strange mixture of joy and sadness that had overcome her. Plutarch waved away the wine and did his best to calm the frail woman.


	62. Chapter 62

_**Thank you as always for your visits and reviews - you guys are awesome! One more chapter to go after this ...**_

* * *

><p>Effie could feel her nerves twisting as she boarded the train. Every minute felt like agony - was she really going to be able to stay? She couldn't bare being torn away again. Plutarch had been so kind to arrange everything for her - he made the calls, he booked the train - all Effie had to do was pack and let the porters load her luggage.<p>

She couldn't sleep during the evening. She listened to the hum of the train and fought of old memories of riding to and from Reapings on it. When dawn broke, she was up and dressed. She pulled on a green cotton dress with brown shoes. She pinned her hair neatly - she enjoyed showing off her real hair now - and waited in the dining car to arrive in Twelve.

Stepping onto the platform, Effie took in the wonderful openness - something that smothering Capitol had kept her from. She could see that Twelve was already starting to rebuild.

"Effie?"

Turning, Effie saw Peeta walking up the platform to her.

"Peeta?"

Unexpectedly, Peeta embraced her tight, kissing her cheek.

"It's … today's you're wedding - you shouldn't have -"

"I'm the only one with a truck. Is this all you have?"

Effie only had a suitcase to her name and the Whiskey's crate. She nodded.

"We're so happy to have you here," Peet said, picking up both the crate and the suitcase. "It wouldn't be the same, if you weren't here."

"I … I'm sure you didn't really need me -"

"Nonsense," said Peeta. "Come on, the truck's this way."

Effie didn't realize how strange it was to act … 'normal' around other people - especially Peeta - especially Katniss. They didn't know the real Effie - she didn't know what they expected.

"You really look wonderful," Peeta said. "Katniss and I always wondered what you looked like under all that stuff."

"It's a relief to not have to wear it, really," Effie replied. "And … thank you."

Peeta paused before he turned the truck on. "Listen, Effie. Haymitch … he told us, you know. He told us what you did. What you were doing all along and … I know it's going to be strange. But, we understand. Just … be yourself. We'd like to know that Effie."

He started the truck.

* * *

><p>Peeta took Effie to Katniss' where Mrs. Everdeen was helping to get things going and Annie - Effie was relieved to see her - was following with little Finn in her arms.<p>

"Effie!" Annie said, hugging her best she could with the baby. "We almost thought the train was going to be late!"

"She's here," Peeta said, putting down her luggage on the porch. "Safe and sound."

"Oh! Get out, Peeta!" Annie cried. "It's bad luck!"

"I can't see her!" Peeta laughed.

"Out out!" Annie said, shooing him away. She then took Effie's hand. "Let me do your hair and I've found you a dress to wear - this way! This way!"

Annie set Effie in a chair. She put little Finn on Effie's lap and let her play with him while she began to comb out Effie's long, strawberry hair.

"Such pretty hair …" Annie said. "We're putting flowers in our hair today - is that all right?"

"Mhm," Effie replied, grinning as Finn took hold of her finger tight. "Oh, he's precious, Annie."

"He looks like his father," Annie said. "Those eyes …" But Annie was quick to change the subject. "You'll dance with Haymitch tonight."

"Probably …" Effie said quietly.

"Of course you will. You've been waiting to for too long. Everyone knows it now. Katniss thinks it's funny."

Effie smiled. "Somehow I … I thought that'd be her reaction."

"I told them though, you know. I told them about when Haymitch left and how you told him it was the right thing to do because of them. They love you, you know. They do."

Effie felt her eyes stinging. "I … I love them too," she said.

"You'll walk with me - to the meadow?"

"Yes. Yes, of course."

* * *

><p>It was a brilliant summer's day. Annie had found Effie a pale pink dress to wear and had laced small white flowers through her braided hair. They almost matched, Annie remarked. Together, they walked with Finn to the meadow where already a small number of people were gathering. Not many - not at all formal. As if it were a picnic, actually.<p>

Annie went off to talk with someone she knew, leaving Effie to wander for a little. No one recognized her - at least, not right away. But it wasn't the glaring looks she expected … they weren't smiles, either, just … curiosity really.

"I don't know why he bothers with those geese," she heard someone say. "What's the point of having them? They're noisy and, knowing Haymitch, they'll stink up the place in no time!"

Geese?

Effie had stopped, listening to the conversation.

"Train late?"

The voice made Effie's heart jump.

She shook her head. "On time," she replied. "Only just."

She felt his hand take hers, their fingers laced together tight. Without needing to say anything, she went and sat with Haymitch, their hands still linked tight.

"Geese?" she asked before the ceremony began.

"Said you wanted them."


	63. Chapter 63

The day couldn't have been more perfect for Katniss and Peeta. Everything was simple, done as if there was no one really there at all. After the vows, a few tables of food had been set out along with drinks and desserts - all likely made by Peeta for they were too perfect to be made by anyone else. Annie stole Effie away from Haymitch to help with Finn.

Haymitch and Effie seemed to have formed a silent agreement not to speak of anything - not yet. This wasn't their day.

Effie kept her distance from most of the crowd - though once she did catch Katniss' eye. There was a moment - an understanding between them. Effie smiled. And so did Katniss. There would be a lot to talk about - a lot more to explain. But it wasn't the time.

As night fell, the dancing did begin - though Effie was still too tired for any of the faster ones. She sat with Finn while Annie danced with Peeta - then Finn was taken up by his mother for another dance. When the music finally slowed down, Effie felt an arm slip around her waist.

"We can actually dance properly this time, sweetheart," Haymitch said.

Effie felt her entire body warm. Haymitch pressed her to him, taking a hand in his.

"I missed you," he said softly.

Effie leaned her head against his chest. "I tried to count the days," she said. "But they all just …"

"Doesn't matter. You're here now."

"Ask me to stay …"

"I don't need to."

"I just want to hear you say it," Effie said. "Just so I can say 'yes.'"

"Stay, Effie. Will you stay?"

Effie looked up, into Haymitch's grey Seam eyes and smiled. "Yes. Yes, I'll stay. Here. With you."

And for the first time in a crowd, for the first time anyone could see - Haymitch and Effie kissed.

But no one really noticed.

It wasn't something they didn't expect, after all.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Haymitch laughed, watching Effie almost trip in his boots she had insisted on wearing when she went out to feed the geese.<p>

"Trying to take care of these geese!" Effie replied, steadying herself on the gate. "Why did you get so many?"

"I didn't start with all these! They just sort of … multiplied!"

Effie almost tripped again in the mud causing Haymitch to laugh even harder. "They need to be taken care of!" Effie said.

"They can take care of themselves! Get back inside - the damn cat's been clawing up the sofa!"

"He's marking his territory!"

"By clawing up the sofa? I thought they just pissed on things? He should be an outdoors cat!"

"I'm stuck!"

"What?"

"The mud!"

"Then get out of the boots!"

"Into the mud?"

"Yeah - into the mud! It won't kill you!"

Effie scrunched her face and continued to try and get the boot unstuck. But Haymitch - not surprisingly barefooted - came and pulled her out of the boots, putting her down in the mud.

"That so hard?" he asked.

"The purpose of boots is to keep the mud out."

"We'll clean it up. Come on."

"The geese -"

"They'll take care of themselves! You know - we're giving those two kids some pretty decent entertainment over here - shouting for half an hour about birds and mud!"

Effie couldn't help but laugh. Haymitch caught her in a loving kiss. "Inside," he said. "Bed's still warm."

"Haymitch Abernathy, really -"

"Still worried about the damn mud?" He lifted her off her feet and carried her towards the door.

"Yes," she giggled when he put her down in the doorway. "Our feet are -" But he caught her in another kiss. Effie took her face in his hands and shook her head. "I don't know why I love you so much sometimes …"

"What's that mean?"

She shrugged. "That I love you an awful lot."

Haymitch grinned. "I love you, too, sweetheart."

"Aw," Effie laughed. "See when you actually say that I know you're up to no good! We still need to fix … well, lots of things in this house and you want to track mud in and -"

Haymitch cut her off with another deep kiss. "We gotta start somewhere. We'll clean up the mud first."

And that was enough.

Muddied feet and all, Haymitch and Effie went back into the house, the screen door shutting behind them as the afternoon sun cast a long, warm glow over the fresh footprints.


	64. Acknowledgements

A big thank you to **EVERYONE** who has left reviews for this story (in absolutely no particular order - literally just starting with the first review and going through the MANY pages up to the last ones from Chapter 62):

Kinky Kiwi

bring me the sun

sassymagpie

lindseylikesyourface

SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast

TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber

Scyfy girl

Savysnape7

DangerousD

jc

illyna

KCRedPanda98

HB rules

batgirl1993

effiefriggingtrinket

God1801

Tape Monkey

Miss Trash

mgowriter

gellian

MissEffieTrinket

BellaLestrangex01

GhibliGirl91

Changolian

RealityKilledMe

Lollipop Child

QBTW

Morzan's Elvish Daughter

Connortemple4evaneva

Cheese Buns

LaurenlaneLover

Sekishi

vaarna

TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21

PhoenixRisingOnTheMoon

xx the . dark . side xx

NaomiBlue

Bardess of Avon

ylc

Amy

hungergamesanddancing

Song . Of . The . Mockingjay

JustAudrey07

DistantDreamer07

Dee Lee

Quirming

sarilynnel

TheHiddenTruth

PeetaGrl38

cateyes8588

bmlshoup

Fireflyheart

Karen

Rippl

Pure Bubbles

LadyNobleSong

somethingnotreal

adriana-xx

Slythercat

Shikabane-Mai

Count Fagula

kat

TheMyification

Amber77

Shirley Vulturi

Stargatecrazy

Liliana

MayFairy

daydreambuff

1456pickles

xLily . RC

xDoubleIndemnity

XxTheXBlindXBanditxX

Mylena

enginette

A Half-Empty Glass

TEAMCaskett

Robin4

vampirefairy09

silver-nightstorm

ktface3

erasmuse

Dernhild

revanha

McMuffin

allonsysilvertongue

KiraMizu08

Anla'shok

LimitedByCreativity

ohmyeverdeen

Drawing . Addict

Nekona

katrin0033

LavenderBrownFan

Tessabelle94

Lontallemm

Stacy's Mom

Say-Erizabesu

Lessthanthree13

abt

thepotionsmaster7

And of course the anonymous reviews as well and my lovely peeps on Tumblr! And another shout out to those who've favorited this story, subscribed to it - the works! _(Sorry for the spaces between some names and full stops - for some reason (if I didn't put the spaces between the periods) the names wouldn't show up!)_

There are so many of you - I hope you understand why I never really answered direct questions in author's notes or things like that. I'd feel awful answering one person and not the rest in reviews and … literally, seeing all these names is just overwhelming. And I'm just so grateful. I have read and honestly appreciated every single review (and I got to read them all again writing this up!)! You've guys really stuck it out with me - and I hope you'll stick around for more! I still have a lot planned ... and I'm planning more as I type this!

As mentioned, I'll be doing a sort of one-shot/snippet series of life post-'Miss T and a Mr A' - but not until I've actually finished up my own novel - so stayed tuned for that as well!

And, just to tide you over, I've decided to name the series of one-shot/snippets that I'll be writing later on: 'Geese and How to Care for Them'

Also - I'll still be accepting prompts for 'Time and What's Left of It' while I'm working on my own stuff - so if there's anything you wanted to see that was left 'on the cutting room floor' for this story, let me know and I'll write it up! I won't be gone from here completely! :-)

* * *

><p>And to legally cover my butt since I obviously don't own 'The Hunger Games' trilogy and did use bits and pieces:<p>

Chapters 18, 19, 21, 22, 23, 31, 33, and 34 had dialogue and small bits from:

Collins, Suzanne, 'The Hunger Games' (London: Scholastic Children's Books, 2008).

Chapters 36, 38, 39, 43, 45, 46 and 49 had dialogue and small bits from:

Collins, Suzanne, 'Catching Fire' (London: Scholastic Children's Books, 2009).

Chapter 59 had dialogue and small bits from:

Collins, Suzanne, 'Mockingjay' (London: Scholastic Children's Books, 2010).


End file.
